Pünk Rox Book II
by UnforeseenUndeniable
Summary: The continuation of my Pünk Rox bandfic. PR is getting bigger with the help of BVB, and Andy and Jesse are falling harder. Love is a rush, huh? The bands face new challenges, as does Andy and Jesse's relationship, how will they cope? Will they overcome these pending challenges, or get knocked flat by the stress? All this, and more answered inside!
1. Chapter 1

****Copyright - This is a fictitious story. Black Veil Brides are not mine, they belong to themselves and their record label. Any other real life places, people, or organizations also belong to their rightful owners and I'm only using them for entertainment purposes. I am in no way making a profit, or trying to slander anyone/thing.**

**Pünk Rox | UnforeseenUndeniable©2013**

**P****ünk Rox - Book Two!**

**Chapter 1**

**Enter: The New Break-Out Artists**

―

_Three..._

"Jesse!" Ethan waved for me to hurry up.

"'Luck, baby," Andy kissed me fast before pushing me forward.

_Two..._

I grabbed Quincy on my way to the guys poised at the edge of the stage, just out of the crowds' view. "Hey!" He objected as I pulled him off some random chick.

"Show time!" I grinned back at him as the others ran to their places on the stage by order of Jon Sylverson, Black Veil Brides tour manager.

_One..._

Quin and I almost literally burst onto the stage. We were a little late – okay, fifteen minutes late, but the crowd cheered regardless.

Quincy got into place beside Heath and I grabbed Andy's mic, we had been sharing it after the fourth night of the tour when mine got left out in the rain. We just told the stage crew that we'd share Chibi's. Why bother with a new one when there was a perfectly good one in front of me?

"Hello, Seattle!" I greeted the crowd, "I always wanted to say that!" I added despite actually being in North Dakota.

"Give me that," Ethan pushed me out of the way.

"Good evening, Jamestown, and I apologize that you are, in fact, not Seattle." Ethan teased, "But we're happy to be here anyway!"

"Right!" I interjected, pushing him back, "We are **P**ünk Rox!"

The feeling as the kids cheered was simply indescribable.

As the guys started playing their rifts and beats, I grinned back at Andy, who was watching from the sidelines. He smiled back. Then, Jake and CC came up behind him, pushing him down to shoot me the "rock" sign and stick out their tongues. I controlled my laughter for the most part, but an airy bark of amusement broke through my lips at the sight.

It was then I noticed Jon tilt a finger at my mic, my queue to "stop shittin' off and sing."

Oh!

"It's gonna get harder from here  
We've gotta get smarter  
To make it out alive  
Cause you say stop and we say go,"

I sang, hoping I wasn't too late on the entry.

"I don't wanna be your  
Tenth caller on the radio  
So don't bother cutting me off short tonight  
We let our words speak for themselves.

Don't take it all so far  
Don't make it that much harder  
Than it already is for you to stand alone  
For you, for you, for you!

To wake up knowing you've got the day  
To take on without feeling okay  
To make yourself unwilling to sleep away  
(Sleep away the pain)  
Don't take off running without my say  
Don't pay that price  
You thought you'd pay  
You've got the choice  
You've got the time of day  
Just don't sleep away the pain!"

The was a pause for the guys to play. Some of the fans clapped their hands to the beat.

_Clap, clap-clap clap, clap clap clap..._

"Hold on. Tight to the things you're given  
The camera caught it all  
Aren't we all forgiven now?  
Cause you say stop and we say go.

The world outside is calling  
On the telephone  
They need answers  
So we'll let them know  
Tonight, we let our words speak for themselves.

But maybe I'm not right  
We're so damaged by the sunlight  
Can we make it through together?  
Cause honey  
I don't like this kind of weather  
When I'm with you!

To wake up knowing you've got the day  
To take on without feeling okay  
To make yourself unwilling to sleep away  
(Sleep away the pain)  
Don't take off running without my say  
Don't pay that price  
You thought you'd pay  
You've got the choice  
You've got the time of day  
Just don't sleep away the pain...  
Just don't sleep away the pain..."

The music slowed.

"It's gonna get harder from here  
We've gotta get smarter  
To get this all in line  
Cause you say stop and we say go...oh..."

The guitars roared.

"To wake up knowing you've got the day  
To take on without feeling okay  
To make yourself unwilling to sleep away  
(Sleep away the pain)  
Don't take off running without my say  
Don't pay that price  
You thought you'd pay  
You've got the choice  
You've got the time of day  
Just don't sleep away the pain!  
Just don't sleep away the pain..."

The girls screamed, and I was grinning like a fool as I fluffed my hair. It was always such a rush!

We played two more songs of ours before announcing for BVB to go on. Crowd thoroughly pumped, if I do say so myself.

"Thank you, Manhattan-!"

"Jamestown," Heath corrected into his own mic.

"-for being so awesome!" I was unfazed, "But now, we must leave you...but Black Veil Brides should keep you company for the next two hours, so don't worry."

The crowd was ecstatic.

"Goodnight, friends!" I called cheerily.

"Complete strangers," Quincy corrected, leaning over into my mic so he was heard and then thumped me over the back of the head. I muttered some colorful words under my breath as Heath quite literally lifted me up and dragged me off the stage.

Backstage, CC was dying in the corner, laughing so hard no sound was coming out. We always managed to put on a show for everyone, the fans, other bands, managers, etc.

Andy freed me from Heath and planted a kiss on my lips.

"You should do comedy," He teased, I grinned, still all giddy from performing.

"We already do," I returned, leaning up to kiss him back.

"No time," Jon grabbed Andy's arm and pulled him to the edge of the stage, where the stage crew was moving fast to set up BVB's stuff. The curtain was already in place and it looked like someone had already readjusted Andy's mic.

I sighed, ushering some adrenaline out of my body at the same time. Life was a rush.

"Jess!" Quincy threw a bottle in the air. I caught it by the neck, lifting it to look at the label.

Springbank scotch.

"Hey! No getting drunk without us!" CC whined, and I could hear Andy's bubbly chuckling.

"Yeah!" Ash added, smirking.

Heath clinked to bottles together in defiance as he took a satisfactory sip out of both.

"Go!" Jon pushed the guys onto the stage, ending our round-a-bout.

"Let's get bat-shit crazy!" I heard Quincy shout somewhere much deeper backstage, Heath, Skeet and Ethan cheered. I giggled quietly to myself.

Life was such a rush.

―

**Welcome to book two, may I take your coats? :3**

**Thank you readers for getting me this far! Please review and tell me what you thought of this chapter and what you want to see in this fine continuation of P****ünk Rox.**

**And note that the song is not mine in anyway. I kind of borrowed it from a band called There For Tomorrow, one I've been using as a basis for PR's sound.**

**~UnforeseenUndeniable**


	2. Chapter 2

_**I apologize for the hold-up, guys. Been busy with summer studies and bullshit that keeps getting in my way. But I finally finished this! XD I'm so freakin' happy!**_

**Chapter 2**

**That Random Wal-Mart Trip**

* * *

When breaks between the shows happen and supplies need to be replenished, where do rockstars go? That's right. Wal-Mart.

"Where's Jon for this shit!?" CC complained, digging through a shelf for food.

"Um... Yelling at the venue that cancelled?" Andy seemed to genuinely think about his answer.

There was a moment of silence.

"Fuck that!" CC slammed the cupboard shut and spun around on his heels. "I'm hungry..."

"So? What do we do when we run out of food?" Quincy urged like he would a young child. CC froze, face going blank.

"Come on, C, you can do it!" Jake took up a similar voice.

"We yell for Jon to get McDonald's?" Skeeter interjected.

"No, dumbass," I put my phone down long enough to cuss out my drummer.

"That is what we usually do..." Andy looked to the side.

"Yeah, but Jon's busy having a shouting match with the Burk guy!" I argued.

"So?" He turned to me.

Oh, he did not just "so" me!

I scoffed, "Bitch, what did you just say to me!?"

Andy didn't respond.

"God..." Jinxx rolled his eyes, he was practically melting on the seat. He didn't even bother to get up.

"Go to Wal-Mart, it's, like, right there!" He gestured north-west.

"It's that way," Andy pointed south-east.

"There ya' go!" Jinxx threw his hands up. "Now go before we all starve."

"You go!" Ethan and I shouted at the same time. Once the words left our mouths, Jinxx gave us the harshest look.

I squealed like a little girl and just about jumped in Andy's lap.

"Alright, come on. CC, Jake, Skeeter, Quincy, you're coming with Jess and me." Andy ordered, getting up with me still clinging to him.

"Uh! Why!?" Quin whined.

"'Cause I said so, bitch."

The whole room literally froze and looked at Andy like he was the Mad Hatter or something.

"Oh my god..." Ashley stared on in mock fear, "It's happening faster than I thought."

Andy seemed to just realize exactly what he'd said and how gay it sounded.

"It's okay, Chibi!" I chimed, "I'm here to help you through it!"

He was quiet for a few seconds. "Shit..."

And I was _still_ hanging off him.

* * *

Before the "gayness" hit a ghetto level, everyone conceded to Andy's plan, leaving Jinxx, Heath, Ethan and Ashley behind to tell Jon what was going on while he was burning the venue owner a new asshole. And it was a good thing we didn't trust Jinxx's sloppy directions because the Wal-Mart was in fact where Andy had pointed. One block away from said direction. But it was way too far for a fucking Wal-Mart.

"...Fucking Wal-Mart..." I grumbled as I dragged my ass through the store doors.

"'Kay so, food." Jake held up a hastily written list, completely ignoring me.

"Dude, all that's on there is chips..." Quincy leaned over to investigate.

"Yeah..." Jake dragged out the word, folding the paper and placing it in his back pocket.

"'Thought...There'd be...more...like, ideas..."

"Isn't that all we eat?" Andy asked sarcastically.

"Uh... Yeah." Skeeter answered, completely serious. Andy stared at him with a lost-for-words-from-the-utter-stupidity look.

"Alright, ground rules, because I know if a certain half of us get's separated and lost, they probably will either get stolen, arrested, or will never be found. So, only Jake, Quincy and I can separate from the rest of you, and one of us has to be with you guys at all times. Clear?" Andy asked, I pouted.

"I would not get lost!" I whined.

"No, because you're the one that would get stolen." He stated. Jake snickered after a battle of trying to keep a straight face.

"Yeah," Quincy nodded in agreement after a moment's contemplation. "I mean, an old woman could see you as the cutest little thing and toss you in her purse."

CC and Skeeter were laughing quietly between each other. Andy and Jake were smirking, and Quincy was totally serious. I was glaring at the ground.

I would not...

"Yes you would." Andy said, pulling me closer as an elderly woman passed by.

"I didn't say-"

"I know," Psychic much? Scary...

"And you're not even married..." Jake shook his head, feigning disapproval.

"I think it's cute, they connect." Quincy made a connecting motion. A perverse one.

"Not Sunshine Bear!" CC gasped.

"Can we focus? We have people dying of hunger back at the bus." Andy gestured behind him in a commonly dramatic motion.

At that point, I got distracted by something shiny down the toy aisle and walked off while they went on with their starvation and drama.

I walked towards some dolls dressed in glittery clothes. I moved their boxes around to make them glitter more, pushing them into little minorities while I was at it, and accidently pressed a button somewhere on the back of one.

"I'm a Barbie girl, living in a Barbie world-" Interest lost.

I turned around and saw the cutest little hamster toys ever!

"Fluffy!" I squealed to myself and moved to pick one up.

Then, I saw it.

It was beautiful.

A piñata!

I gasped dramatically, dropping the box on the floor and practically skipped over to the colorful candy-holders. One of them was a star.

I loved stars!

Stars were glowy-flashy! And that one was rainbow colors!

_I want a piñata..._

"Ooh, what's that?" Something round and yellow caught my eye.

_Pikachu ball!_

Hell to the Yes!

So, of course, I ran over to retrieve it so I could chuck it down the aisle. And that I did.

"Pikachu! I choose you!" I shouted as I threw the ball down the horizontal aisle lined with toys for tots.

It hit a pregnant woman walking with her daughter. It bounced right off her harmlessly. The girl laughed, and the mother looked down the way at me with a "Really? What the fuck?" face.

_Oh, the shit I'm going to get into._

* * *

Five minutes later, I was sitting in a lounge chair surrounded by plastic action figures set up as guards and a sea of toilet paper.

The toilet paper was an accident, but, hey, shit happens.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" I heard someone yell, clearly pissed. I looked over my shoulder to see a middle-aged man with a managers vest on. How do I know what that looks like? I worked at Wal-Mart once upon a time.

"Shit!" I gasped, jumping up and running, yelling "ENEMY SPOTTED! SHOOT! SHOOT! SHOOT! MY PLASTIC MINIONS!"

The manager chased after me, but my little mistake with a paperclip and four bags of toilet paper worked out in my favor. The man slipped on the white squares and fell flat on his ass while I got away, cackling like a madman.

The cackling fell to endless giggling by the time I got to the clothes aisles. I leaned against one of the floor racks to catch my breath and look around. No mean manager man, no Andy, no Jakey, no Quincy, no CC, no Skeety, no any one but a few confused shoppers.

I mentally shrugged, standing straight and smirking.

CLOTHES!

These were perfect hiding places!

AND THERE WAS CLOTHES!

Clothes always managed to occupy me for a while. I wasn't _that_ gay about them, but the mischief I knew I was going to get into just made me so happy.

I slipped in and out of some racks out of pure boredom, but when I saw a two boys that looked like they were about eight walk by, I knew what I had to do.

I hid inside a pants rack and waited for them pass by my new hiding place.

One step...two step...three step...four step...

"ROAR!" I yelled in my screamo voice and leapt out of the top of the rack, causing the smallest of them to yelp and run while the older jumped back, tripping over his own feet.

I snickered, sliding out of the rack while the fallen boy got up and chased after his friend. Brother, maybe.

I saw a flash of blue in the corner of my eye. I turned and saw the manager making his way through the racks.

_SHIT!_

I went into ninja-mode and snuck through the aisles, quickly weaving around people and through hangers. But I soon found something that got my attention. It was black, yellow and had a familiar insignia on it.

"BATMAN BOXERS!" I squealed, straightening up from my hunched-down position and getting a strange look from a passing black woman with, presumably, her teenage daughter, who smirked.

I bounced a couple times as I picked up the underwear. Why it got me so excited was beyond my mental capabilities, but it instantly reminded me of my Chibi!

I was tempted to just swipe them, but when I noticed the woman still standing there, I froze and stared back at her. Slowly placing the boxers down, I crept away until I was separated from her by a circular rack and took off again.

I didn't stop again until I reached the end of the section, where I found myself facing the beauty products. That was also where some brightly colored nail polish caught my eye.

Cyan blue, neon green, metallic pink, and sparkly colors. I just stood there and stared for several seconds before actually making a move. I sneakily tip-toed across the aisle to stand in front of the rack. Throwing in a spin around a wandering toddler while I was at it.

So, I wasn't the only one exploring on my own, huh?

I stared at all the colors in awe. Since the tour started, I'd been going through polish like clothes, which was more than usual since my clothes were continuously getting ripped off. Crazy bitches... but I love them all!

Speaking of lost clothes, there was a leopard-print bra hanging from the sign over my head.

While I was contemplating all the different ways that could've possibly gotten up there, I didn't notice the large man come up behind me.

"Ahem."

I swung around to stare at the manager from earlier.

_Fuck._

I was cornered, like an animal, so I reacted like a cornered animal.

I screamed. Loudly.

"AAHH!"

* * *

I told the man I was fourteen (I could pull it off!) and that I lost my older brothers so I wouldn't be forced to pay for the action figures and toilet paper I tore out of their boxes. Whatever works, right?

At the Missing Childs' counter, they called for Quincy over the intercom. Why not Andy or Jake, you ask? Don't you think their names would've been a little distinguishable? I hadn't run into any kids who seemed to recognize me, but I didn't want to risk it.

"Quincy Sanders, please report to the Missing Childs' Desk, we have Jesse here. Quincy Sanders, to the Missing Childs' Desk." The man shut off the microphone that transmitted all throughout the store. He turned to me.

"Now, when your brothers get here, they're going to pay for the mess you made, clear? Was it worth it, kid?" He asked sternly. I just stared at him, suffocating all my sass and amusement.

_HE FUCKING FELL FOR IT! HE FELL FOR IT! THE DUMBASS FELL FOR IT!_

Oh, but Quin was going to be pissed when he found out he was going to be paying for my mischief.

SCORE!

Before long, five black figures came running into view.

"Shit, Jess..." Andy sighed, pausing in front of us.

"Jesus Christ, Jesse, I don't even want to know what the fuck you got into!" Quincy raged, Skeet looked a bit distraught himself. Jake, CC and Andy just looked relieved.

"You're gonna hate me even more when you find out what I did!" I grinned cheekily.

"Which one of you is Quincy?" The manager asked the group, Quin raised his hand uncertainly.

"Here's your bill." He handed Quincy a receipt.

"Seventy-eight dollars!?" Quin looked at me incredulously.

I shrugged, "Action figures cost a lot..."

Andy sighed again, grabbing my arm and wrapping his arms around me.

"Goddamn, I thought someone stole you or something..."

I giggled, not even capable of imagining how their day went. But I was loved! I hugged Chibi back, much to the confusion of the manager.

We should go to Wal-Mart more often!

* * *

**Jess and Mischief just go tog****ether like peanut butter and jelly, eh? Review! And in the meantime, tell me how you imagined Andy, Jake, CC, Quincy and Skeeter's day went. Really, let's see some of that imagination! Make a short story about, write a paragraph about it, or just be lame and say "Oh I don't know, I'm not creative."**

**Don't be lame.**

**Think of this as a challenge! How did the five of them spend those forty minutes in Wal-Mart while Jesse was off creating a ruckus? And don't just go with the obvious, they-spent-the-whole-time-hunting-down-Jesse because that's no fun! I know a lot of my readers are good authors themselves so, let me see some that creativity! Even if you aren't a writer, I'm sure you have some ideas of how THAT went! XD**

**I think it will be a fun little exercise, no? But no pressure, do what you want, really. I just thought it would be fun. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

_**-Special thanks to ValerieBiersack, ChrisLawlDoodle, and ShininStarzz for sending in your creative ideas on how Andy, Jake, CC, Quincy and Skeeter's day went while Jess ran-a-muck! I loved reading them! And thanks for participating in my challenge, donuts and ice cream to all! Yes, even you lame peeps who didn't participate. 'Cause I love you all. And so does Jesse. And you know how he is.**_

_**This is the first of a side series about the rest of the bands and their relationships. Not all of it is going to be in chronological order. But here's the first, which is one of those that is not in order with the current timeline, but rather a few weeks in advance, perhaps. Harper and Quincy.**_

**Chapter 3**

**Miss You In A Heartbeat**

* * *

_Harper's POV_

* * *

It was about seven o'clock at night, PR was just about to start their set, and BVB was loitering around the back of the venue. I was leaning against a streetlight pole. Jess and Andy were being a couple, making out in the corner before the smaller of the two got yanked inside and tossed on stage. It was cute and sickening at the same time.

I was happy Jess found someone. That was great. But the couple-thing was never meant for me. I guess you could say I dated Quincy at one point, but that was all the more reason to say I wasn't the lovey-dovey type.

With Quin and me, it was more like we put up with each other because the sex was good. I didn't know if it was worth it, the emotional stress. We fought a lot. And we didn't know why, we just seemed constantly angry with each other.

I didn't understand, but at the same time, I didn't want him to leave me alone. I mean, I wanted him to leave me alone, but... I don't know what I mean.

Back then, that boy was a mess, we all were. Now, he looked good. I'm sure we all did. Quincy didn't have dark circles under his eyes anymore, unless you counted the ring of eyeliner that adorned the line of his lashes. He wasn't jittery and jumpy anymore. He wasn't selling his friends to drug dealers. He was focusing on his music, now. Focusing on the future.

He was healthy. He was clean.

He looked pretty damn hot in those black skinny jeans, too. But he always did have a nice ass.

I sighed longingly. I missed those late summer nights at his grandparents' cabin by the lake. I liked to think it was because he was just really good in bed, but I found myself craving those rare conversations with him when both of us were sober. He was a smart guy. He was smooth, too, but those flirtatious walls cracked and crumbled at the top when we were alone.

He actually _talked_ to me. He told me about things he wouldn't even tell the gang. I didn't pay any mind to it then. It was just one of those things that you didn't notice until it was gone.

Quin didn't really talk to me much, anymore. Ethan and Jesse did, but Heath never had much to say to me in the first place and Skeeter... Skeeter was Skeeter. It wasn't the same, though. Ethan and Jess were just boys. Immature, stupid, rowdy boys. They were both cute as buttons, but what was I going to do with boys like them? Ethan and I never saw eye-to-eye, anyway.

Heath was sexy and high-bred, but he was also the male-version of high-maintenance. I wasn't cut out to be with anyone like that. I was possibly the most redneck person in our group. We didn't click. We talked sometimes, but we found more disagreements than other, like with Ethan.

Skeeter never really had anything to say. He'd listen, but only for a minute, at best. He had ADHD and was...Skeeter. Hyper, gold-fish-attention-span, dumbass, Skeeter.

Jesse was our little rainbow. He was a smart kid, but he wasn't my type, and I certainly wasn't his. We used to talk about boys and our parents and rant, but that didn't seem necessary anymore. All of it was a moot point. Jess was shining brighter and brighter every day, leaving me to remain covered in soot and mud.

I wasn't needed. I'd done everything I could for them. Been there. Now, I was unnecessary. I was just there.

I was always just there. I was never really needed.

That might be why I liked being with Quincy so much. He made me feel wanted. We always fought, but he always came back for me. And he never sold me, either.

Maybe I just wasn't worth selling.

Maybe...I was the one that needed them. Maybe that was why I was still there. My parents certainly didn't want me. I didn't want to be unnecessary. But what use was I? I was just that girl that followed them around. A shadow.

"Hey," Jake came over. He and Jinxx had taken to keeping me company since the tour began.

"Hey," I greeted solemnly.

"What's wrong with you?" He asked, leaning against the side of the pole.

"Nothing, just another girl lost in thought tonight." I told him, staring thoughtfully at the ground.

Jake seemed to think about something, perhaps wondering what to say.

"Uh, you know, you don't have to stand out here with us..." He looked around, a bit nervously if I didn't know any better.

"What'd you do?" I asked him and wondered if I was going to held liable.

"Nothin'..." He pushed off the pole and stretched.

"That's suspicious." I didn't bother to drag the conversation out. I didn't like games.

"Well," He chuckled, "I apologize for...being suspicious, but..." He stole a glance in the direction of the rest of the guys. It took a second, but I soon noticed one tall, leather-clad figure was missing.

"Where's Jinxx?" I asked, straightening up.

The guys looked between each other.

"Nowhere." The four of them answered. I narrowed my eyes.

_What the fuck is going on here?_

I was utterly stunned when a different black figure walked through the door.

Quincy paused when he saw me, door hanging wide open. I could hear a familiar song playing.

_I didn't know they were going to play Def Leppard._

"What the hell?" I asked, not willing to give anything away.

Quin shrugged, "Jinxx is making a guest appearance."

"Playing _Miss You In A Heartbeat_?" I interrogated incredulously.

"Jess loves that song," Andy interjected while he slipped past Quincy. It was then I realized they had all made their escape.

_Bastards! What the fuck?!_

"What the hell's going on?" I crossed my arms.

"Look, I'm not really the romantic-type, but..." Quincy stepped forward.

"You miss me in a heartbeat?" I mocked. I know I was being difficult, but my heart was pounding and so many emotions were crashing inside me.

Quincy smirked, "Well, I can't say I set this up, because I didn't. And I can't say something corny like that, either, because that's strictly against my rules."

Sander's Rule Number One: No being cheesy

"But?" I urged, forcing annoyance into my voice. I actually really wanted to know what he was planning.

"But, the guys won't leave me alone. They say I need babe to keep me warm at night and I'm getting tired of wrapping Scotch tape around their heads." He answered smoothly.

I knew him. I knew when he was sad. I knew when he was fed up. I knew when he was joking. I knew when he was lying.

_He was lying._

I wouldn't call him out on it, and I'd believe the guys were urging him to do something like this, but only after he said something that made them believe that it was what he wanted. But he didn't know how to be romantic without taking a shot to his pride.

_That's so cute... Wait! No, it's not! This isn't happening!_

"I figured I'd just go with it, just this once, to make them shut up. I don't care if you hate me, or whatever, but..." He paused, sienna eyes focused on mine, "Let's just say, for tonight, that you don't want to smash my head in with a tire iron and..."

He held out his hand, "You'll let me dance with you,"

My world stopped for a split second.

"Now? Here? To this?" I felt my cheeks heat up.

"Uh, yeah," He smirked knowingly. Damn him!

"I..." I stared down at his hand.

"Come on, just for tonight, then if you wake up in my bed in the morning, you have my permission to hit me with a lamp." He smiled as if he hadn't just told me I could give him a concussion.

I let out a breath of a sad laugh, shaking my head.

"Just tonight?" He pleaded without actually making it seem like he was.

Smooth.

I gave in.

"Just tonight." I stated, looking back up into his eyes and taking his hand.

"_Ooh, I miss you in a heartbeat  
Ooh, I miss you, right away  
Ooh, I miss you in a heartbeat  
'Cause it ain't love if it don't feel that way."_

* * *

_**Oh how I love Def Leppard in the morning...er...before I go to the movies. *smirk***_

_**Question: What do you think the next side-series couple should be, or rather, who do you think it should center? You can even send an OC if you want, male or female, doesn't matter. Choose a person, one from PR or one from BVB that isn't Andy, Jess, Jinxx or Quincy, and tell me about your OC and I'll most likely use it because I don't have much else to go on. I could even write a side-series on Jinxx and Sammi if you guys are interested.**_

_**Comment...Review, whichever, lol, and tell me! *grin***_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Coming Out**

* * *

_Andy's POV_

* * *

We stood backstage, waiting for Pünk Rox to finish their set. I remained leaned against a nearby wall while the others did various things. Surprisingly, talking wasn't one of them. Playing tag around some forgotten tables and chairs was mostly what I was subjected to watching.

CC weaved around a metal chair, dodging Jinxx by a hair. Jake was in the process of cornering Ashley, who successfully slid over a table and made his escape. The guitarists were in pursuit of their individual targets before throwing a curveball and seemingly simultaneously targeting CC at the same time.

C was surrounded between Jake, Jinxx and a table. He was caught and out. Ashley was left and that didn't take long since he'd been using CC as a distraction so he could get away. CC was quicker, Ashley was a bit more graceful.

"Ha! Yes!" Jake cheered as he and Jinxx tagged the bass player.

"Cheaters..." CC grumbled , plopping down in one of the scattered chairs.

"I don't remember having made any rules to break." Jinxx said fancily to aggravate them. Ash scoffed incredulously, but he was smiling all the same. It did sort of look like fun, but I was thinking too hard to fuck around.

Thinking about what, is a bit embarrassing considering the amount of time I've put into thinking about it.

_Chibi..._

What the hell does that mean?!

Cute? Little? Baby?

I huffed involuntarily. I was driving myself crazy trying to figure it out.

"Don't hurt yourself." Jake smirked, joining me against the wall.

"What does Chibi mean?" I blurted out. Hey, if anyone knew, it was Jake. Him, Jess and Ethan talked incessantly.

He chuckled, shaking his head. "I see you're slitting your wrists over it. Must be important."

I fought against an eye roll.

"Do you know, or not?" I asked impatiently. Jake only smirked.

"Damn you, tell me!" I demanded childishly, which only served to make him laugh.

"Chill," He waved it off lazily. I glared.

"Alright," He held his hands up in surrender.

"If you'd look it up, I'm sure you'd get a basic idea, but it's not necessarily what Jess means." He began, "In retrospect, it means Tiny or Cutie."

Queue "duh!" moment.

That was so like Jesse, Skeeter could've guessed what it meant!

"Ah..." I think I had as close to an epiphany as I could get.

Jake laughed, noticing my skyward inflection. After he told me the obvious, I didn't blame him for finding my blonde moment funny.

"Well, now that the biggest mystery in the world has been solved..." He trailed off nodded in the direction of the stage as PR made their way toward us.

"I am mighty! Hear me roar!" Ethan threw his hands in the air.

"MEOW!" Jesse mewed cutely, then burst into giggles.

Adorable.

"Come here, Kitten," I wrapped my arms around him, squeezing him from behind. He let out a small squeal of delight.

"Eck," Harper scoffed noncommittally from her corner in the room directly opposite mine.

"Oh, you're just pissed the ugly duckling's become a beautiful swan and you're just a lame yellow duck." Quincy teased, earning a smothered snicker from Heath, a mocking laugh from Ethan, a hyper cackle from Skeet, a glare from Jess at being called "ugly duckling" and a smirk from the rest of us.

His wording was just amusing.

"Bite me..." She hissed back.

"Ooh, bitch alert..." Quincy frowned.

Jesse groaned, rolling his eyes as he spun himself around in my arms and buried his face in my neck. Considering that's about all he could reach anyway.

I understood what the meant. Had it been voiced, he would've said "Just fuck and get it over with!".

The sexual tension between Quincy and Harper was so thick, you could cut with a knife and eat it. Granted, if you wanted to eat it. Eating sexual tension sounds like a bad idea. What if you got Herpes from it?

I inwardly smirked at the idiotic thought. I quickly flattened it.

The little voice that floated in and out like consciousness laughed at the display.

**Why are you still here?**

No answer.

**Fine, fuck you.**

Maybe I _was_ a little crazy... I did bang up my head pretty good that time I broke my nose... Maybe I knocked something loose.

"Come on, quit shittin' off!" Jon clapped, getting all of our attention. He gestured to the stage, which was prepared for BVB's performance.

Jess sighed, hooking his hand around the back of my head and pulling me to his lips. I heard Jon groan in annoyance, causing Jake, Ethan and CC to laugh, which then made Jinxx, Ashley, Quincy and Skeeter laugh, thus making Heath chuckle, resulting in me being unable to control the smirk that spread across my face, nor Jess's giggle.

Ah... Family...

Jess kissed me quick and skipped off with Ethan and Quincy in tow. Skeeter vanished within seconds when something glimmered to the right of the room. And Heath was making himself at home next to Harper with a bottle whiskey he plucked from a cooler we kept backstage.

Jon fiercely grabbed my arm and practically threw me on stage, followed by Jake and CC while Jinxx and Ashley obediently trailed behind us. Jon was a tour manager, our tour manager, and for the time being, PR's tour manager, he was trying his best to make sure we did what needed to be done (as well as whatever other stragglers got caught in the whirlwind) and didn't get into too much trouble.

We had times to keep and Jon was basically our only way of keeping them.

I mean, Colleen, our assistant didn't bother since it was futile for her to try and get us moving. She wasn't as passively violent as Jon was. With him, we had that fear in the back our minds that he might take out some of his military training tactics on us. Again, anyway.

We learned that when Jon said "Now", he meant "Now!". We found that out the hard way. It wasn't that we were always difficult, or tried to make it hard on him, but in the mornings after being up the majority of the night playing the show and hanging out with fans, you tell me you jump out of bed on the drop of a dime.

* * *

After the show, I watched mutely as the rest of the guys headed out to meet with the fans. I hadn't worked up the nerve the face them yet. Not on Twitter, not face-to-face. I wasn't certain what the rest of my band was telling them, if they were confirming, denying or declining comment, but I felt ashamed. Ashamed that I just didn't have the balls to go out there.

I loved Jesse, that much was certain, but it was an...awkward situation that I had no idea how to deal with when it came to the public.

I know, it didn't really sound like me to think something through all the way, but I was thinking about not only how this would affect the fans (hopefully, not much, if at all), but how it would affect the band (they seemed... Pretty okay with it actually. It wasn't awkward tension, it was just accepted and basically tossed aside like it was something normal and casual, like telling someone how old you are. You note it down in your mind, but for the most part, pay no mind to it), and most importantly, how'd it affect Jess.

He didn't seem bothered, if he truly was, he hid it well. We didn't talk about it, but his band seemed to telepathically agree that it was best not to answer any questions regarding our relationship, which I was thankful for.

However, I was starting to get homesick. The fans meant so much. I knew I had to lay down my pride and suck it up. Jesse was my boyfriend, as odd a thought as it was for me, and I at least owed him as much to be honest with the people who support us.

"Chibi?" Jesse's quiet, worried voice brought me back to reality like flipping a switch.

"_In retrospect, it means Tiny or Cutie."_

Now looking back on Jake's words, I found it almost amusing.

Calling _me_ "Tiny" was a bit... Humorous, to say the least.

Calling _Jess_ "Tiny" was another matter.

"What, Kitten?" I liked that for him. Kitten. It fit. He was small, soft, and adorable. But he also had claws and teeth, and could use them, too.

"What's wrong?" He looked up at me with those wide, innocent mist-blue eyes. I melted on the spot.

I leaned down, gently touching our heads together. Jess let out a quiet sound that could've meant anything.

I loved that. _It could've meant anything._ But whatever it _did_ mean was never revealed. Jesse had a way of doing things that left you guessing. It wasn't bad, in fact, he did them at just the right moments when you just really needed those lines blurred so it was impossible to find a clear answer. While at the same time, they directed you into a certain state; Brighter, darker, happier, sadder, lighter, heavier. There was still no clean-cut answer, but it gave you the general direction the answer was.

_Lighter... Happier..._

Then, it dawned on me.

_I love you._

And just like that, nothing else mattered.

Not my foolish pride, or the lines, or the world.

No. With that one sound, he projected a whole message of content and love.

_That mattered._

I straightened back up, new conviction settling into my shoulders. No more hiding.

"Chibi?" Jesse's normally timid voice sounded a bit startled.

"Let's go see the fans, baby." I offered him a small smile, which he only blinked frightfully at.

"Eh?" It could've been an attempt at "huh?" given the upward inflection, but he seemed rather frightened.

It surprised me a bit. He certainly wasn't shy on stage.

I could only guess that after the adrenaline rush wore off, his flamboyancy ebbed back into wherever he kept it stored away and was replaced by his usual sheepish, chary mannerism. No, he saved all that hyper boldness for us. The timid, shy Jess was what most people saw.

"It's okay, Kitten, I'm positive they think you're adorable." I reassured, which seemed to only scare him more.

But who didn't think Jesse was adorable?

He had big, innocent blue eyes, a small frame, soft skin, plush lips, a femininely-shaped baby-face, a mop of fluffy black hair with pink dye and shyness added with a cute face seemed to drive girls into a frenzy of "awes". No doubt, the girls would love him. And I didn't have to worry about any of them stealing him away from me either.

He was pretty in pink.

I smiled at that.

"God, you're so cute," I reached up to curl the rosy strands of his fringe around my fingers. His cheeks lit up with a blush of light pink.

"Hey, Andy!" Jinxx shouted through the door.

"Huh?" I responded nonchalantly, letting the roseate locks slip from my hand.

"You gotta see this! Come here!" He yelled back in a rush. It wasn't "rush" as in urgent or flustered, but "rush" as in excited, anticipating.

"Well?" I turned to my still lightly blushing boyfriend. It was a perfect excuse to get him out there.

"I- uh... I-I-..." He stuttered, which only lead to him flushing a deeper shade of rose.

"Come on," I leaned down to his level, letting the words coast gently over his face. He looked up into my eyes, cheeks deepening in color again. The cuteness level blew off the charts right then and there for me.

I closed the distance between our lips, slyly snaking my tongue into his mouth for a quick reestablishment of what was mine. Pulling away, I grabbed his hand and lead a still dazed Jesse towards the door.

There was a bit of perverse pride in getting to show him off. Light colors, like the lavender _Pünk Rox! _shirt he was wearing, really showed how graceful his figure truly was. It was lean and slightly curvy. Sensual, if you thought about it.

That coupled with pink bangs, black jeans, gloves and eyeliner, and his fuchsia Converse (not counting the line of colorful bracelets running up his arms) made him a hell of a sight to behold. He even went out of his normal zone of "Yeah, I'm wearing pink, so what?" with a light brush of pink eye shadow.

He was gay, he was flamboyant, and he was proud. And quite honestly, so was I.

"Oh shit...!" Jess jumped when we opened the door.

An involuntarily amused grin spread across my lips before I could even think to stop it.

"Oh. My. Shit." It took everything I had to _not_ laugh.

There it was, the gayest, fluffiest, most colorful sign that's ever existed...on our bus.

_GAY PRIDE 2012_

_FOREVER FREE TO STICK WHATEVER YOU WANT, WHERE EVER YOU WANT_

Jess made some strangled snickering noises before just utterly bursting out laughing so hard he had to lean against the door frame to stop himself from toppling over.

That's going to stick with me for a while. Free to stick whatever you want, where ever you want.

It was a bit back-handed, but it was still purely comical and, in a slightly disturbed way, accepting. The aspect that stuck out the most was the names signed all over the huge piece of paper.

_The fans names._

No, the sign wasn't judgmental, or meant to be derogatory, it was a fun way for everyone to say; They accepted us.

"Happy Gay Pride!" Ethan threw his hands in the air, followed by Skeeter and Harper, who mimicked the words and motion.

The crowd gathered in front of the bus followed suit.

"HAPPY GAY PRIDE!" I love our fans.

I took stock of everyone.

Heath was wearing the pinkest hat I'd ever seen, tipping it charismatically when I took notice. An entertained smile danced across his face. Jake and Jinxx were leaning on the railing, sporting matching necklaces with a metal rainbow on it.

Ashley was wearing a similar pink hat to the one Heath was wearing, along with the majority of the group gathered. Quincy had on a black jacket that had "Rainbows Are The Shit" scrawled across the back in rainbow colors. Ethan and Skeeter were wearing red and rainbow _Pünk Rox! _shirts, while CC was somehow persuaded into putting on a pink shirt with a big yellow sun on the front. Where it came from stood to reason that we would never find out in this life time.

Harper was dressed the girliest of all. I didn't think I'd ever see the day, but she was wearing a very pink skirt with a matching baby blue top that had a cute image of a smiling rainbow on it. Let's not leave out the rosy fishnet stockings and red mesh gloves.

_Wow..._

Once the initial "This is so fucking hilarious" wore off, it was replaced by stunned giddiness.

_Just... Wow..._

Whether anyone confirmed that Jess and I were dating or not didn't matter. Some asked anyway, so if they knew or were told, they could get a reliable answer from the source itself.

As surprising as it was, it was very easy for me to answer those questions.

"Yes. I don't know how it happened, but I'm not planning on leaving anytime soon." Perhaps a bit enigmatic, but I'd leave it to them to decipher it their own way.

Jesse was...beaming. He just looked so happy. There was a noticeable red tinge to his cheeks, but he was laughing and talking and smiling.

Happy.

I didn't realize I was smiling until someone pointed it out.

"That's so cute," A girl with shoulder-length black hair and forest green eyes was now standing in front of me.

"You look like you adore him," She observed sagely, smiling warmly. She had a slight British twang when she spoke, but it was very light, distant, but there.

"Yeah," I replied quietly, glancing back over my shoulder to catch the blinding grin on Jesse's face to something a couple of girls said.

"Um..." She dragged out a bit awkwardly, regaining my attention.

"My name's Lily," She stuck out her hand, which was unusual for our fans. Most of the time it was a hug and a request to sign something.

"Andy," It felt weird telling her my name, since she clearly knew who I was, but I didn't know how else to respond.

"I really love both bands, you're both so awesome!" She fawned a bit, grinning and finding my introduction irreproachable. I'm pretty sure, anyway.

"Thanks, we appreciate your love of our awesomeness." I smirked in return. She let out a bubbly hyper laugh.

That reminded me of someone...

On instinct, I turned to see Skeeter chatting animatedly with some people.

Skeeter holding a conversation. Not necessarily rare. He wasn't bright, but he wasn't exactly stupid like everyone believed, either. He just acted extremely dumb and his hyper-resulted ADHD didn't help. If you could get him to calm down, he proved to hold a pretty interesting conversation. He was funny and relaxed when he wasn't bouncing off the walls.

"Uh... He's not... Is he...? Um... Is... You know... Skeeter playing for the left field?" Lily asked, again with the awkwardness.

Left field... OH!

"Oh, uh, no, I don't think so." I told her. This resulted in me wondering where bisexuals fell on the "baseball field".

Maybe not as random as you think. I wasn't completely turned off girls, but I was beginning to see guys in a new light that I never expected to see them in.

"Oh, good!" She grinned that hyper, I'm-about-to-explode smile again.

"Not that there's anything wrong with being gay, of course!" She quickly corrected what she saw as a mistake but I barely even noticed.

"You, uh, like the dope?" I pointed over my shoulder, waving off her apology.

She smiled shyly, but it was a sly contradiction.

"Oh, I don't know...maybe," she shrugged giggly.

An idea popped into my head.

"Hey, Skeet!" I called over my shoulder.

The brunette made his way over to us, jumping into place beside me.

"Skeeter, this is Lily, she thinks your awesome." I patted him on the back and gave her a knowing smile before I left them to introductions, and hopefully, a shot at the feeling I felt when I was with Jess.

"Hey, Kitten," I slid in beside him to lean against the rail. I hadn't thought about it and the "Kitten" just kind of came out on its own.

The girls fawning over Jess awed.

"They're always gay or taken..." One of the girls complained.

"Hey, for me, it's 'They're always _straight_ or taken'." Jess interjected, he then corrected himself, "Well...that's the way it _used_ to be anyway."

"If they were all gay, they'd I'd be in trouble, wouldn't I?" I commented idly.

"Why? 'Cause then they'd all be taken. Were you not listening to my logic?" Jess teased, beaming. I smiled back.

"I don't know if that's logic, more just a simple case of the-early-bird-gets-the-worm." I figured. Jess blinked blankly, taking into account that I may have just proven that "They're always so-so or taken is logic" theory wrong.

"Huh..." Jess gazed up at me with stunned, nearly blank eyes. Almost like he had to shut down and reboot all that he knew to account for this new information.

"I've had a lot of time to think..." I muttered my answer to the question that I knew was coming.

"I know Chibi, but screwing with simple logic will get you nowhere." So maybe I spoke too soon on his theory.

I couldn't help the bubble of laughter that rose in my chest. This boy was a mystery that was certainly going to be the death of me.

But I couldn't help loving him to that death, either.

* * *

_**Inspiration struck me like a match on concrete. This was born in less than five hours. *grin***_

_**If you want to know what Jesse's eyes look like, I have the picture on Wattpad. I can't link, but just go to the site. No need for registration. Just type in my name in Wattpad's search bar (UnforeseenUndeniable), press search, then at the top will be an option to search people, click that one and I'm the only author that will come up. I don't know how it will work for those on a phone or iPod, but I hope you can figure it out with the desktop instructions I've given. Just click my name when you find me and scroll down to my stories, PR is at the top and the first chapter is where I've posted the pic for Jesse's eyes.**_

_**What do you guys think of this chapter? Like? Don't like? I thought it would be very -us-. I mean if one of our favorite band member's revealed they were gay, wouldn't you still support them? How about in a way that really caught the eye and let everyone know you're favorite band member's lifestyle didn't change how you felt about them or their music and that you accepted them openly and happily?**_

_**And what do you guys think of Lily? Do you think her and Skeeter will make a good couple in the future for our side-series?**_

_**Review!**_


	5. Chapter 5 I

**Happy birthday, pervs, you got what you asked for. Let us spread the...the...perversity...yeah**

**Chapter 5**

* * *

**Jesse's POV**

* * *

Andy and I were sitting in a hotel room, snowed in with the rest of our bands. In Andy's words, it was snowing like a mother-fucker outside and we were just about buried in white stuff.

Not that white stuff!

The white fluffy white- Oh, fuck me... No wait! God damn it...

Being trapped inside has got me all stir crazy.

I was staring out the window while Andy multi-tasked between doing whatever he was doing on his phone and watching cartoons on the hotel's TV. And not the pansy cartoons we have today, the good shit from when our parents were kids. Yeah.

I sighed longingly, whatever happened to cartoons? Scooby-Doo was fucking beast when the sound was kind of echo-y and the picture was a little fuzzy.

I watched idly as some car tried to drive through the mountains of snow. It was going very slowly, like it was weighed down. Well, the snow was passed the front bender.

_Jackass..._ I thought about the idiot.

Then, I thought about the possibility of the car moving on its own, like the person had forgotten to put it in park.

_Jackass..._ I thought about the idiot. Again. But I smirked this time, amused at the idea.

"Oh, shit, is someone getting killed?" Andy asked sarcastically, seeing my expression. I only wrinkled my nose like a bunny and turned back to the window.

"Is the snow stained red with crimson liquid?" Andy went into drama-mode. "Blood _gushing_ over white like the smoothest wine over a table cloth? The gleam of a knife in gray light, slicing the life like flesh."

"Jesus Christ, Andy, have you done this before?" I was borderline laughing, he looked totally serious.

"Yes." He stated with a straight face, but just how serious it was proved he was joking.

"You should be in theatre." I shook my head. He was very dramatic, but he was _good_ at it.

"Not a bad idea to fall back on, I guess." His façade finally fell away to a smile as he turned back to his phone.

There was a knock on the door.

"Merry Christmas, fuckers!" Quincy's voice carried through the wood.

Oh jeez...

I got up, walking towards the door, not knowing what to expect. Andy watched curiously, but made no attempt to get up himself.

I opened the door gingerly, peeking through the crack to find no one was there. I didn't know what I expected, but I feel I had a good reason to be weary. I opened the door a little wider, nonplussed.

Something on the floor caught my attention.

It was a white bottle with a familiar, high-end brand name on it.

_Is that vodka...?_

I narrowed my eyes at the bottle.

_Fuck...?_

"What?" Andy sat up, worry etched into his voice.

"Um," I picked up the vodka bottle and showed it to him.

"Merry Christmas..." I mumbled bemusedly.

"Hey, look! Booze!" Andy smirked, obviously he was amused by this.

I sighed and shut the door.

"Just don't rape me, 'kay?" I tossed him the bottle.

"Not rape if you yell surprise," Andy taunted.

"What kind of logic is that?!" I flailed my arms, blushing.

Andy chuckled, and leaned back against the headboard.

"The logic of the most logical logics ever logically existing in the logically logic world of logistics." He smirked crookedly, he knew exactly what he just did. He stole my mind-fuck thing!

"Wait, what?" It occurred to me that I had no idea what he just said.

"Exactly." He said gruffly.

_What?_

I blinked, confused.

Andy held out his hand, beckoning for me to come closer.

Oh, this can only be bad, judging from that crooked smile. I couldn't stop the blush that flooded my cheeks again. Just that smile made my body tingle.

"You're trouble..." I muttered under my breath. The thought any good parent would think of him on sight.

"And you're an accessory to trouble." He grabbed my wrist and pulled me onto the bed with him. I yelped.

Andy just smirked at me, lazily leaned back against the headboard, his blue eyes glinting mischievously. I stared indignantly, blushing pink.

_Damn, he's just too hot..._

"You're cute," He said softly, running his hand across my cheek. I flushed deeper.

I remembered saying the same thing to him a few months ago...

I also remembered we almost fucked in the barn.

My face heated up, _again._

"I-uh, yeah..." I mumbled back, lowering my head so my bangs fell over my face.

I felt the bed shift as Andy moved, pressing his head against mine. His thumb stroked my cheek and I could feel the heat from being so close to him.

A slur of emotions welled up in my chest.

_I love you._

I hummed softly, taking his other hand in mine. I let the tension ebb out of my shoulders with each breath I felt coast over my face. He made me feel so tranquil, calm. Loved.

I lifted my head, about to voice the thought before catching his ocean blue eyes. Those eyes stopped me dead in my tracks every time.

I leaned forward instead, pressing our lips together. He kissed back, warm and moist moving gently against mine.

As we pulled away fractionally, one look, one look was all it took to know exactly what I wanted.

One look so filled with love and passion, I knew. One look that filled my body with heat and a put a bubbly feeling in my chest. The look in his eyes was all I needed to know.

I tightened my grip on his hand, leaning forward and capturing his lips again.

_I know..._

His tongue slyly slipped between my lips and dipped into my mouth. I tilted my head a bit, gliding mine over his as he massaged the side of my tongue. The muscles tangled before he pulled away.

I panted, missing the feeling already.

_... I want him._

"Andy?" I panted softly, catching that blue-eyed gaze. An inquisitive look passed in those ocean orbs.

"Take me..." I sighed quietly.

Surprise seemed to comprehend first as he seemed dumbfounded for a moment.

"Baby..." I'd never heard that tone in his voice before. It was deep, lustful, possessive, but it was tentative, shy almost.

That's right, he'd never done this with a guy before.

I swallowed my nervousness and leaned forward.

"Take me." I said more firmly, kissing him forcefully to add conviction.

His hand rose to my chest, gently pushing me away.

A dull sliver of pain shot my ribs.

His fingers fisted my shirt as guilt filled his eyes. All the walls were down in this moment, everything was wide open. It was then I saw and realized, he was scared too.

I grabbed his hand curled on my chest. "It's okay,"

Heat rose to my face before I finished that sentence. "I want you...to take me..."

He blinked once, searching my eyes for certainty. I was certain. I knew.

"I love you." I knew.

His eyes softened, his hand slowly releasing my shirt. A small smile grazed my lips as I leaned forward slowly, he met me half way.

It was slow at first, letting the heat rise, and the passion sink in between us. Soon, though, his tongue was artfully slipping between my lips and sensually dragging over mine.

I pressed harder into the kiss, forcing him back against the headboard. As our chests touched, his arms wrapped around my waist.

I curled my fingers around the fabric of his shirt, almost as if I was making sure he was really there. Once I was certain this was real, not a dream, I sighed happily and then ... Then, I bit him.

"Ow." He jumped, running his tongue around his mouth. I giggled cutely, knowing exactly what I just did.

"Evil little Kitten..." He smiled crookedly, I grinned, a little abashed. A mischievous glint came to his eyes, and his arms tightened around me as he flipped us over. I gasped, unprepared for the sudden change, proven when I blinked in surprise, suddenly finding myself looking at the other wall.

"How's that for ya'?" I could just hear the smirk in Andy's voice. I let my arms dangle off the side of the bed in response.

I squeaked when he picked me up and I felt the back of my head hit the pillows. I met Andy's ever-blue eyes for an instant before his lips pressed against mine again. It lasted much shorter than last time as Andy detached and kissed the side of my jaw and down my neck. I blushed madly.

I let out a shaky breath, letting myself relax beneath him. I eased into the feeling of his warm lips on my neck.

My breath hitched as I felt the pinch of his teeth.

He bit me.

I glared subtly at the ceiling.

"Bitch..." I muttered quietly, earning a breathy chuckle from Chibi.

"Take it like a man," He joked off-handedly. My nose twitched.

He smiled, pressing our foreheads together. I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him down for a kiss. It was short and sweet, but he soon pulled away to look into my eyes.

It was the last look, I knew. The last chance to stop, but I didn't want to, I knew Andy didn't either. And with no objection, our lips crashed together, lighting a blaze in my blood.

Our tongues had no problem finding each other, snaking and dancing around the other. I knotted my fingers in his hair and pulled. He bit my lip and slid his tongue back in my mouth.

I almost gasped when his hand ran up under my shirt. I was glad his hands were warm. I still squirmed beneath his touch, though. It was an entirely new sensation, but it wasn't unpleasant in the least. It fed the flames in my blood as the shirt came off.

His lips were back on mine in an instant. His hands slid over my body, burning my virgin skin with the heat of lust. His tongue in my mouth, I couldn't help but swallow his taste.

A small tremor shook my hand before it moved, gliding down his lean frame and tentatively hooking the hem of his shirt. His lips left mine, trailing down my neck again instead.

My move.

It was my call, I couldn't chicken out. Just swallow and go.

_NO WAIT! Oh fuck it._

I smirked at my own stupid perversity. I leaned back against the pillow and just let myself feel for a minute. Letting the heat scorch my blood and skin, burning me up in the passion and desire.

It was then that I took into account; _It felt good._

I felt really good. His lips on my neck, his hand rubbing the back of my thigh, his body against mine. _I wanted more._

I gripped his shirt and pulled. Andy straightened up, taking the chance to slid his knee between my legs while making the move look innocent, I knew better. He pulled his shirt over his head and leaned back down to my lips, letting our bare skin touch.

It made my skin flare.

A small moan rang in the back of my throat, making me blush at the sound. Andy seemed really unbothered by it, but I couldn't help it. I was innocent at the wrong times.

Andy pulled away a fraction as his hips pressed down against mine. I gasped against his lips, scorching heat spreading over my body. Then, he started to move, a nice roll, grinding our...

"Hah!" I gasped, biting my lip to strangle the rest of the sound. I panted, trying to keep control of myself. Andy just nudged our heads together.

One of his arms snaked beneath me, holding us closer together so the heat from every cell in our bodies was mingling. He kissed under my jaw, I bit down on my lip again. It was all a lot for me to handle.

But I knew...

I felt his teeth sink into my neck again. I gasped, again, blushing deeper than I think I ever had before.

The crackle of pain only added another string of desire. Once released, Andy kissed the bite mark, letting the pain fade with the warmth.

The rolling of his hips paused, giving me a second to curse him mentally for knowing exactly what to do. And there I was, blushing like a virgin.

Oh, wait...

"Fuck." I swore, surprisingly calmly. Andy smirked, what it meant exactly was lost to me.

"Innocence is happily accepted here in the Fluffy Rainbow Land because we love to destroy it." Andy seemed greatly amused. It took my mind a moment to understand the ambiguity and the mock.

"Screw you." I glared playfully. I stunned myself when it came out a bit Cajun. I hadn't talked like that in a really long time. I thought the accent had deteriorated over time.

We'll leave that explanation for another time.

"You're...?" Andy trailed off, a bit confused, but he shook it off.

"You never seize to amaze me." I blushed at his words.

_Note to self, stop talking._

I sighed, rolling my head back to the pillows. I jumped, squeaking indignantly only two seconds later.

He grabbed my ass.

Chibi chuckled, grinning like a fool.

"Ha-ah, don't...don't...do that..." I breathed, gripping his arm tightly.

"Shut up..." I blushed deeply, referring to his laughter.

"You really are cute, you know that?" He kissed me gently.

"Nah..." I muttered sarcastically, kissing him back.

* * *

**Part One ~ End**

**;)**

**Part Two ~ On its way**

**I'm breaking it in half because its...its long (That's what she said). Long for what I normally write for this story. Besides, wouldn't want to melt your eyeballs or anything.**

**=D aren't I just fantastic, leaving you hangin' like that? xD**

**I apologize, I do, and although I hate to cut this short, I don't want one massively long chapter among a bunch of 2,000-word ones. This one itself was over 2,000. That plus the other half...it's long. That's what she said. Again.**

**~ Review and tell me if you're ready to enter the Animal Den. Kekeke.**


	6. Chapter 5 II

***Note: Reread the last few lines or so of the previous chapter before continuing. I apologize for taking so long. I got held up by the stupidest thing.**

**Chapter Five - Continued**

* * *

That little banter seemed to ignite a playful side on Chibi's part. He leaned up so he hovered over me. Gripping the hem of my jeans, he pulled my waist up to meet his in mid-air. I cut off another surprised squeak.

"Ready to join us sinners?" Andy smiled mischievously.

"Hn..." I sighed, maybe a little frightened.

A crooked grin spread across his face.

_Last chance, indeed..._

A moment later, his lips came crashing down on mine along with the snap of my jeans. My fly was down and my pants were off before I even had the time to comprehend what just happened.

_Well, fuck..._

His tongue was staking ultimate claim of my mouth while I finally got a hold of myself. I blinked, staring at the ceiling, stunned.

_Damn..._

Well, this was new.

I think I liked it, but it was hard to concentrate with his hand mapping out my body and his tongue deciding mine was its plaything.

I moaned softly when his hand slid lower, which called to my attention that I was naked. Forget what I said earlier because I don't think I'd ever blushed harder than at that moment.

"Well, you exceeded my expectation by an inch or two," Andy smirked his crooked grin, leaving me stupefied.

"Shameless..." I mumbled, my cheeks still on fire.

"No time for shame in the Animal Den." He whispered in my ear. Jesus, I almost came right then.

"Good for you..." I squeaked shakily, really turned on.

A bubble of laughter shook his chest as he bit my neck.

"Nn!" I jumped, and despite the blush, I was really liking it.

I panted lustfully, curiosity wearing on my control. I bit my lip, contemplating.

_Fuck it._ I thought, gliding my hands down his lean body. I tentatively slipped my hands in his pants and groaned at what I found.

_This is going to hurt..._

But I was determined, now. Oh, hell yes.

"Take 'em off..." I demanded quietly, contradicting the words.

The pants had to come off. Now.

"Shameless." Andy mocked, giving me that pretty-boy smirk.

"Now." I said stronger, I wasn't fucking around.

"Sir." He sassed, planting a hot kiss on my lips. He reached down and unbuttoned his jeans and quickly slid out of them.

I had to stare, I couldn't help it. It demanded my attention.

I smirked at my own thought.

"Glad it interests you," Andy lifted my chin to look at him. His eyes, I mean.

I could've said a number of ambiguous things, but instead, I reached down and took a hold, stroking it gingerly. I blushed instantly.

Andy kissed me roughly, letting me "explore" on my own. I had next to no idea what I was doing, but he didn't seem bothered by it. I just hoped hair gel was good lube.

I stared in wonderment as an idea popped into my head. It wasn't a big epiphany, but with me and my virgin obliviousness, it was a pretty big deal.

I slid my finger over the slit, earning a small moan from Chibi.

Oh, yeah! I'm awesome!

I grinned triumphantly.

"You are a virgin." Andy stated huskily.

"I'm your virgin!" I wrinkled my nose happily.

"Not for long, you won't be." He slipped his tongue in my mouth before I could respond. But I didn't blush.

I _didn't_ blush.

I closed my eyes and kissed back, letting my tongue mingle with his.

My next line of business was figuring out where the hair gel was. I knew I put it somewhere near the bed. I looked around without detaching our lips.

Not on the nightstand. Not on the window. Not on the floor, I hoped.

Andy stopped suddenly, pulling away.

"What?" I asked, confused. His hand fumbled with something trapped in the sheets.

"What the fuck?" He pulled out a black container, nonplussed.

"Ah! There it is!" I grinned cheekily. "I knew I left it around here somewhere!"

He merely stared at me as I took my hair gel from him. I giggled mischievously, handing it to him again.

He took it slowly, not exactly comprehending why.

"Four letters, Andy," I hinted, leaning up to kiss him. "And it starts with an L."

Realization dawned on his face. "Oh. Oh!"

"Slow," I shook my head sarcastically.

"Well, you're stuck with me, now." He chuckled.

"I'm fine with that," I smiled, pressing our lips together. I reached up, carefully uncapping the gel. I took some in my hands and slicked his member with it.

"Be gentle..." I told him softly. In response, he leaned down and kissed me tenderly.

The snow storm outside raged on as initial penetration was reached in the safety of the hotel room. I bit my tongue against the pain of being stretched out for the first time. I tasted blood quickly after, so I unclenched my teeth and panted, trying to control my breathing.

I noted Andy also had his lip roughly caught by his teeth, but I assumed it was for a completely different reason. He said nothing, and I didn't think I could, either. I was relieved he waited for me to adjust before making any other move, though. I took a couple deep breaths, trying to force myself to relax.

The pain wasn't completely faded, but in my twisted mind with my virgin nerve receptors, my body took it as an erotic feeling. I bit my lip as one last attempt to curb my breathing.

"S'okay," I slurred airily, which gave him the OK to move. He pushed in the rest of the way so he was completely inside me. I closed my eyes and let out a deep breath.

He pulled out half way and slowly slipped back in. Repeating this process a couple times while his tongue ravaged my mouth. He knew what he was risking, and I proved it true.

I bit him.

"Fuck...!" He pulled back instantly, I tried not to grin.

"I couldn't help it..." I pouted, trying to hide my amusement.

"Evil. Kitten." He sighed, sliding his tongue back in my mouth so I could taste the blood I drew.

Oops.

_Oh, well. _I thought, and I bit him again. But he seemed to finally learn and avoided it before my teeth could cause anymore damage. I smiled crookedly.

"Ha." He smirked triumphantly. I wrinkled my nose cutely.

Chibi only shook his head. Oh, he knew what he was getting into. He knows I can be dangerous. Oh, yes, very, very dangerous!

He got revenge a moment later by slamming right into me. I yelped, blushing bright red.

"Retribution." He reasoned, still smirking. I whined, not in particular pain, but still trying to look innocent. I wondered if I could get another bite in.

His lips pressed against mine, gently considering my mischief. Although, I noticed he kept his tongue at a safe distance from my teeth. I hummed softly into the kiss. I gasped shortly as he pulled back out and easily pushed back in.

I kissed him again, wrapping my arms around his neck. With each even thrust, my body filled with fervent heat. The pain gone, I allowed myself to submit to the pleasure.

It was an even rhythm, not rough, but not considerably gentle, either. It wasn't like I minded much, though. I also found I liked pulling his hair. Maybe I was just violent, but I liked the growl I garnered from him.

Yes, _growl._

I liked that sound. A lot.

I jolted in shock as a shock wave of pleasure shot through me. He hit something, and I had a flash of anatomy run through my head. Prostate.

He took clear notice of my reaction. A rough jab had me seeing stars as he hit it again. I gasped a breathy moan. A boyish smirk danced on his lips.

"Mnn..." I moaned through my teeth as the stars flooded my vision again. I panted breathlessly as he kissed down my neck, pinching the tender skin every now and then. The pleasure had me shaking and writhing beneath him. The intensity of each kiss, the ardor of every thrust, it drove me crazy.

I bit down on a moan as pressure began to build up in my stomach. I whimpered shakily, my fingers knotted in Andy's hair.

"Nn..." The whimper emanated from my throat as he traced the inside of my mouth with his tongue. My thought process was quickly failing, any train of thought meeting a premature end as the pressure built.

_... Feels so ...!_

I moaned loudly, my teeth not doing much for me this time.

_Close...!_

A tremor shook my frame as I moaned again. I bit down on Andy's shoulder to smother the noise. He growled deeply in response.

My muscles began to tense, the pressure coming to a climax. Another rough tremor quaked my body as my teeth dug deeper into his skin.

Then, it hit me. My brain short-circuited, and I was almost certain it stopped working altogether for a moment, my muscles constricted, and pleasure exploded throughout my body. My throat closed around a silent scream of raw pleasure as I came.

A rough growl vibrated Andy's chest and I was filled wet heat.

I released his shoulder, letting my head fall back onto the pillows. I panted, breathless, as my hair stuck to my shoulders and face, damp with sweat. Andy wasn't much different as he leaned down and kissed me slowly, passionately.

We stayed like this for some time, letting the heat gently ebb away.

Outside was much different from the warmth between us. The snow was falling harder than ever, but sunlight was beginning to penetrate the gray with fiery orange.

Night was falling. The roads were blocked by fourteen inches of snow, and we still had a long way to go. This had to happen just as our break came up, didn't it?

Not to say I was complaining, though.

I watched contently as Andy calmly smoked a cigarette. We hadn't said much, but there wasn't anything to say. It was all already said.

_I love you._

We communicated through silence, carrying out a gradual conversation with soft glances and tired smiles. I sighed happily curling up more beneath the covers. I felt Andy stroke my cheek lovingly. I looked at him with half-mast eyes, and he lifted my chin up to place a tender kiss on my lips.

To think, we didn't even touch the vodka as it lay idly on the floor.


	7. Chapter 6

**FUCKING FINALLY! YES! I'M AWESOME! I FINISHED IT! FUCK YEAH!**

* * *

**Chapter 6 - Snow Day**

**Jesse's POV**

* * *

It was a gray Christmas afternoon. The snow had stopped falling, but there was still plenty to see. By the time I'd woken up, the hotel had their front entrance and the majority of their parking lot cleared. The roads were covered in salt, but we were still advised to give it another day before going on the road. Jon decided to pay heed, letting us do whatever we wanted until tomorrow.

I woke up alone. I didn't know where Andy was, but I figured he'd be back. I mean, what could he possibly get into?

I hadn't gotten out of bed yet, and not because it was warm or comfortable. I lay stiff as I stared at the ceiling. I was going over mental scenarios for how I was going to kill him when he got back. I couldn't relax the muscles in my back, my legs hurt, and worse; my ass hurt. Oh, yeah, I was going to kill him.

I sighed heavily, turning my gaze to the frosty window. I loved days like these. At my grandparents' house, on the rare event of a snow day in Texas, we'd set the metal barrels of fallen sticks on fire around my granddaddy's land and us kids would play _War_ with squirt guns. The barrels were bases and we'd draw circles around them with random sticks that hadn't made in one of the various barrels.

I remembered the dogs would join us. They were army dogs. My grandfather's Sheppards were extremely smart and liked playing with us. My cousins, Ethan and I always had a blast at my grandparents' ranch.

My eyes softened as a content smile came to my face.

_I should bring Andy there one day..._

Andy liked animals, and the ranch had an endless supply. It was _humongous_. It wasn't just the land, it was surrounded by woods and a rocky hill that was liken to a small mountain. No normal vehicle could pass through it. You needed a horse to get around the woods and even passing the mountain was recommended with a good mount. My grandparents were pretty isolated, but they were real woodsmen. My grandmother was also the most Cajun woman you'd ever meet. My grandfather was more of the war vet, hunter type of guy. My grandmother ... Well, I guess you could call her a "gypsy." She had all these weird medallions and herbs and superstitions and statues, but she was definitely Cajun. All around Cajun. Call her a gypsy if you'd like, but that's what she'll tell you.

"_I'm a pure-blooded Cajun just like my Momma and her Momma before her."_

That wasn't a lie. I used to have a Cajun accent when I was little, and I blame it on her. I spent a lot of time with my grandparents growing up.

Cajuns were like the rednecks of Quebec, to simplify it as much as possible. Most of them migrated to Louisiana and Missouri, but you'd find your fair share in Texas many years ago, too. Now, not so much. My grandmother was one of the few pure-blood Cajuns left in Texas.

Ah, that's a story for another time. I'm getting a little too lost on Memory Lane.

I snapped to attention when I heard the door open.

"Jess, you up?" Andy walked in just as a pillow went flying at him.

"_Shit!_" He swore and jumped, leaning to avoid the object.

"You bastard!" I yelled. "I told you to be _gentle!_"

Andy seemed dumbstruck for a moment.

"Morning, baby..." He mumbled awkwardly. I huffed, puffing up my cheeks as I gingerly lay back to stare at the ceiling again.

Andy walked over cautiously, possibly expecting something else to go flying at him. He sat on the edge of the bed and took my hand.

"I'm sorry...?" He apologized confusedly. I couldn't help but think how cute it was he didn't even know what he was apologizing for, but he was doing it anyway.

Wait, I'm still mad.

I squeezed his hand. Hard.

He jolted and quickly pulled his hand back.

"Okay, I'm really sorry, Kitten." His obliviousness was adorable, but my ass hurt and it was his fault.

"You don't even know why I'm angry, do you?" I already knew the answer, but I asked anyway. Andy's silence and confused face was all the answer I needed.

"Slow..." I rolled my eyes with a sigh. "My ass hurts. Can you figure out why?"

Chibi blinked blankly. "Oh..."

I mentally face palmed.

"_Oh!?"_

A poorly contained smirk fought to stay on his lips.

"Bitch," I muttered half-heartedly, closing my eyes.

"I'm sorry, Kitten." He said quietly, leaning down to kiss me.

"You're lucky you're an attractive man." I told him flatly while he just smiled crookedly.

He chuckled, clearly amused as he stood up.

"Here," He reached down, picking up the untouched vodka from the floor.

"Alcohol is great for numbing pain." He smirked as he held the bottle out to me.

"Now, you want to get me drunk?" I joked, but I took it anyway. I was good at drinking.

"'Sure that would be interesting," He mused, straightened his jacket.

"Oh, do you plan on me getting up anytime soon?" I pouted sarcastically, using the sheets to help me pop the cap.

"Well, yeah." He made a dramatic gesture, like it was obvious.

I smiled, carefully sliding myself up to lean against the headboard. I took a quick, smooth swig from the bottle.

Nothing beats good vodka.

"Did I really hurt you?" Chibi looked me over, standing there awkwardly.

I smirked at the display.

_Aw, he cares._

"It's not that bad," I admitted, taking a bigger drink.

"I'm sorry... Again," He fluffed his hair.

"Don't make this make this more awkward then it has to be." I teased amusedly.

"Okay... I'm sorry... Again... Twice..."

I grinned at this.

"You're sorry again twice?" I questioned. "So, you're sorry four times?"

"Well... I... Yeah..." I loved how delightfully awkward he was.

"You're weird." I stated as if I'd just noticed.

"Just noticed?" Exactly.

"Totally." I rolled my eyes sarcastically.

I raised the bottle to my lips to take another sip.

"So... You wanna go play... _Whatever the hell you kids are doing these days_ out in the snow?" Chibi asked with a mock elderly accent.

"Like smoking snow pot and ice whiskey?" I joked and started laughing.

"Are you drunk already?" Andy questioned with genuine concern.

"No! Just... Hyper," I answered and took one final swig of vodka before placing it on the nightstand. I flinched as my lower regions objected to the angle.

_Get up... Time to get up..._

"Give me a second..." I took a deep breath before facing the pain that was surprisingly less painful on my feet.

"I'm cool... I'm cool..." I waved off his concern. "Just... Shower..."

* * *

Hot water helped a lot. I didn't feel capable of just hopping into some random snow drift, but I'd probably be able to suffice in a snowball fight.

I played dirty, too. I'd sneak up on my opponent and shove snow down their jackets and pants. Hey, it was war, and there were no rules in war.

No one dressed particularly heavily, either so it made my "assassination" work easier. The heaviest clothing anyone had on were boots and we wore those on a normal day, anyway.

I walked out to the hotel parking lot with Andy to see immaturity at its finest.

There was snowballs flying all over the place, chasing over icy roads, face plants and wrestling in the snow piled up on the side of the street, and just overall insanity. Ah, the children are just so refreshing aren't they?

Oh wait, they're grown men?

Eh, it's still funny.

"We need new friends." I commented jokingly.

Andy just smirked and held out his foot to trip Skeeter as he came running passed us. He fell face-first in a pile of snow. Andy laughed and didn't see Heath come charging at us.

I quickly leapt out of the way as Chibi got tackled into the snow.

The black he wore was in stark contrast to the slightly dirty but still white snow and Heath's light gray jacket.

I tried hard not to laugh as they both struggled to get control of the situation. Andy certainly didn't look it, but he was pretty strong. Heath, it was no surprise with rippling muscles like his. The difference was, Heath was on our school's wrestling team until graduation. I think Andy played hockey, though. Either way, both sports gave you experience with getting slammed into something; floor, wall, whichever.

I wished I could've seen who won, but something cold hit me in the back of the head.

I squealed like a girl and spun around to see Ethan, also our school's best pitcher, laughing his blue-clad ass off.

I didn't even have time to shout back something sassy and insulting because another snowy projectile hit my back. This time, I saw Skeeter bouncing on his toes with an idiotic grin on his face, his brown sweater covered in icy powder.

"No fair!" I squealed and ran in time to avoid another one of Ethan's snowballs.

The brunettes pursued me and I scanned the area for safety.

Jake and Jinxx appeared to be in a dramatic war with CC and Ashley. They had little snow ruts they were hiding in and all. I dove behind the guitarists lines, ignoring the pain that shot through my back.

"Hey midget!" Jake chuckled.

"Help!" I squeaked and scrambled over Jinxx's lap to get to get further away from my pursuers.

"Are you a good aim by chance?" Jinxx asked.

_Priorities..._ I thought with a smirk.

"No, but I was good at hitting whatever flew at me in middle school." I said with an innocent grin.

"That works!" Jake and Jinxx shrugged and handed me a wooden pole that looked like a broken chair leg or something.

_That works!_

I smiled mischievously and ran off.

"Hey! Where the hell are you going!" Jake called after me, but I was honing in on my targets.

I let out a war cry and charged at Ethan and Skeeter. They screamed and ran in the opposite direction.

Ethan slipped on some ice and did the dramatic thing.

"Skeeter! Go on without me!"

Skeeter shrugged with a "okay!" and kept running.

"Bastard!" Ethan shouted after him. "You were supposed to help me!"

I calmly walked over to him and raised the chair leg.

"What? No final words?" Ethan questioned with his favorite drama/horror flicks in mind.

I shook my head and slammed the stick down on his back.

"OW!" He yelped and I ran after Skeeter.

I almost managed to corner him between two oddly placed tree and the side of the hotel. Why I couldn't came in the form of two arms wrapping themselves around my waist, thrusting me up, and into the snow.

I squealed girlishly and dropped the wooden post. I quickly found a set of smiling azure blue eyes staring back at me.

"Andy..." I sighed as Skeeter took his escape, leaping right over me and Andy on the ground and making a break for it.

"Hey, Kitten." He smiled with his hair all tousled and adorned with snowflakes.

"Rough sex?" My mind went where it usually did.

Andy only chuckled and kissed me tenderly. His lips were cold against mine, but still so soft.

His tongue was much warmer as it slipped gingerly into my mouth. I didn't bite him, but it took a lot of restraint not to. It was just so tempting!

The warmth between our bodies was very ... Sensual and ... Romantic, if I'm allowed to be cliché. It certainly made up for the cold surrounding us.

"Goddamit! No! Breeding! In public!" Jon clapped several times to get out attention.

In the distance, I heard CC gasp dramatically and yell "Not Sunshine Bear!" before "oomph!" and then laughter from Jake and Jinxx, presumably.

"Bunnies gonna do what bunnies gonna do. Fuck off, cock-blocker!" I sassed teasingly.

Andy burst out laughing and rolled off me into the snow.

Jon smirked and shook his head. "Seriously, no fucking in public."

My face fell flat at his seriousness.

With that, Jon continued back to the hotel. I think he was getting something, or maybe putting something away, in the BVB bus.

I huffed, watching my breath cloud in the frozen air before looking over at Andy. He looked back with those vibrant blue eyes that lit up the dull landscape. His black clothes stood out plainly in the white, as did his hair as it lay sprawled out like a wild ebony mane around him. In contrast, his pale ivory skin matched with the snow well.

_Damn, he's hot..._

"You look... Really pretty." Chibi commented with a small crooked smile.

I blushed. "Is that good?"

"I don't know." Andy admitted. "But I think it is."

I giggled happily. Whether it was a good thing I was a pretty boy or not, didn't matter. Andy loved me. That's all I cared about.

"I love you," I said softly in case anyone was nearby. Those were three words that were only meant for Andy.

"I love you, too, Kitten." He reached up and gently took my hand with his.

It was a beautiful contradiction and cliché. Love in the middle of war and cold. The rest of our bands, and yes Harper too, continued their fight as we just lay there in the snow. It was peace as Andy and I kissed and the snow began falling slowly again.

As our lips moved together in fine passion, and his hand squeezed mine softly, a thought passed through my head.

_Peace... So, that's... This is what it feels like._

Andy pulled away suddenly.

"Here, before I forget."

I watched, nonplussed as he reached into his jacket and pulled out a small stuffed kitten toy that was just small enough to be in a kid's meal, but too cute for McDonald's to use. It had an adorable little red ribbon stuck on the top of its head.

I grinned like a fool and took the little toy.

_SO CUTE!_

"Merry Christmas, Jess." He smiled as I fangirled over the fluffy kitten.

That's when it really occurred to me.

It's Christmas!

_Oh, shit..._

"Fuck, and I completely forgot..." I felt guilty.

"Forgot what? That it's Christmas?" Andy asked with a smirk. "I'd probably forget too if my birthday wasn't so close to it."

_Birthday...?_

"When's your birthday?" I wondered, certainly not guessing it was so close to the one holiday I _always_ forgot about.

"Tomorrow." He stated nonchalantly. My jaw literally dropped.

"You're fuckin' me!" I muttered in disbelief.

Andy shook his head and laughed.

"Well, I am now, I guess."

I mentally face palmed.

"Goddamit, and what store's open on Christmas! Why didn't you tell me this earlier?!" I whined.

"It matters?" Andy threw me for a loop with that.

"I..." I trailed off and stared at him in shocked amazement.

"Baby, that stuff doesn't matter. I get to spend this time with you. That's all I wanted for Christmas." He wrapped his hand around mine.

I blushed pink.

"I love you...so much..." I sighed contently.

_Peace – Truly._

* * *

**Cuteness? Review please? This is a little out of my expertise (all the blatant fluffiness) so a little reassurance that I did okay would be nice. Or tell me how horrible I did. Whichever.**

**Oh, and P.S. I didn't really get many reviews (I got two) on the last chapter compared to the...five? Six? I got on the first part (there are two parts of chapter five). Not to nag or anything, but hearing (reading..?) you guys just makes my day. So, I'd really like to hear what you all think. It brightens my shitty day like you wouldn't believe...mh..like how Andy's eyes brighten Jesse's life :3 and vice-versa, of course ~heart~ I love my own shipping so much it's almost...really fucked up...but they're so cuuute!**

**Review, s'il vous plaît?**


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Jesse's Panic**

* * *

**Jess's POV**

* * *

"... Here, I'll send it you." My cousin Sage told me through the phone.

She was an aspiring actress, just a year older than me. She'd landed a role in a B-movie vampire flick. That was pretty good for someone as new to the industry as she was and I was proud of her. She'd worked hard.

We were deemed the "Drama Duo" by our school's drama teacher because we were just extremely good at portraying emotion. Sage always wanted to be an actress, but I had a different path in mind. Music was my life.

She was sending me one of her favorite scenes from her movie.

**Sage Chatere**

**New Message**

My phone vibrated with the alert message.

"Call me back and tell me what you think!" Sage said enthusiastically and hung up before I had a chance to say anything.

I sighed and smiled to myself.

_Priorities..._

It was our last day at the hotel, the roads now clear. Andy was exploring the city for his birthday with the majority of PR and BVB, and Jon and Harper of course. I'd stayed behind with Ethan, who had managed to get sick. I figured I'd get to spend the rest of the night with my boyfriend and you just couldn't leave Ethan alone with he was ill. He did weird things. So, I stayed by his side to make sure those "weird things" didn't happen.

Then, twenty minutes after the guys and Harper had left, Sage called me up. I hadn't heard from her since she'd gone off to Canada to shoot the movie about ten months ago. She was that friend that always kept your phone busy, so it was pretty quiet without her exuberance.

My other four cousins didn't talk much. One was a writer, constantly having her nose buried in a book or her laptop. A loner, really. She didn't talk to many people. The other was living at my grandparent's ranch to get away after a nasty divorce with his wife that left him broke and homeless. The third of my cousins that I was close to was exploring Spain and all its senoritas so, I didn't expect to hear much from him. The fourth worked at a tattoo parlor in Dallas. She was happy there, and being more of the artistic-grunge type of girl, she was welcomed there with open arms.

Sage was the social butterfly sort and always tried to get us together at the ranch every year. Not just the six of us, either. But our families weren't really close, nor were our other cousins. I didn't even know half of them, but I knew they were there. Somewhere.

My family's a little estranged unless you count Sage, Veronica, Robby, Loren, Dahlia and me (and Ethan since you know how much like family he is). We stayed close for some reason. We were all around the same age, the oldest being five years older than me – the youngest – and the fact that we grew up together, I guess it gave us a bond we just didn't develop with the rest of our family.

Ethan was fast asleep on his bed in the room he shared with Quincy. I laid down on Quin's bed and played the video Sage sent.

It started with some creepy lullaby in a little girl's voice as the opening credits rolled by. I smiled when I saw Sage's name appear after some guy's name. The little girl's voice grew darker and demonically deeper as guitars took up the melody, along with the movie's name; _Night War._

The dot over the I in "Night" was a red moon and just before the scene cut out, vampire teeth chomped down on it.

I knew the basic plotline of the movie; an underground war between vampires and werewolves. Human involvement was a bit different in this one, though. All humans were left oblivious minus the few clans of hunters that tracked and killed both lycans and vamps.

A girl from an infamous hunter clan gets cornered by a pack of werewolves and is saved by a vampire. The girl and the vampire don't kill each other, though. You probably can guess the rest from there.

They fall in love ... Yadda yadda ...

The scene started in a wooded area lit by the full moon. Howls sounded off in the distance and then something came flying through the bushes, followed by a bunch of furry pursuers.

It showed a young woman with long brown hair running for her life. She rushed through the woods with the wolves tailing her closely. Some snapped at her back as they gained on her petite frame.

Then, she tripped over a stick or log or something and the wolves pounced on her. Her scream echoed through the forest and the screen went black.

The tune of the lullaby started again as more names rolled by.

The next scene was with a girl I recognized walking down the street at night with the view following her so it gave the impression she was being watched.

_Sagey! _I mentally squealed.

Her short, choppy platinum blonde hair looked white in whatever light they had her in. She had a black overcoat drawn tightly around her and she perked when something rustled in the bushes nearby.

She turned and apprehended the brush with a scrutinizing look. She rolled her jaw, something I remembered Sage told me was her character's nervous tick, and slowly backed away from the foliage.

She ran from the bushes and fled down the street on biker boots that I noted were extremely cool. I also knew Sage probably hung on to those.

Out of the bushes leapt a werewolf the size of the street lamp pole and it bounded after the girl. She cut through a narrow alley that the wolf tried desperately to follow her down, but it was two thick to fit through the small passage. Instead, it snapped its giant teeth after her and clawed the hell out of the sides of the buildings.

The girl, I think her name was Dana, but it was a while ago that Sage updated me on this info, bolted down the twisting and turning back alley ways until she came to a dead end.

The sound of a trashcan being knocked over caused her to spin around to face a smaller wolf, but it still looked pretty stuffed in the tight space.

It snarled at her and stalked towards her.

"Dana" threw open her coat to reveal lots of shiny weapons. She pulled out a silver pistol and aimed it at the wolf. The lycan stumbled back at the sight. It took off down the other alley and vanished around the corner.

I guess you could give the movie props for not making the werewolves completely stupid slobbery slaughterers.

Ha, say that ten times fast.

The girl acted quickly, taking a grappling hook from her belt and shooting at the top of the building behind her.

A sense of Batman justified.

She climbed to the roof and ran over the rooftops.

Sage always was pretty good at parkour. It made sense that she did a good job at jumping over roofs in the movie.

Back to the scene, the girl was stopped by the big ass wolf from before jumping in front of her path. She curved and continued over the roof to a shorter building. Two more werewolves jumped down in front of her. She made drastic leap to a much higher rooftop and pulled herself up in time to avoid a humongous set of claws.

She found another wolf waiting for her on the building and she was trapped because the closest roof was below her and it was occupied by wolves.

She held up her pistol instead only to fire a blank.

She tried again; another blank.

She took a desperate step and chucked the silver gun at the werewolf, who slapped in aside as she reached for a machete in her coat.

Before she could pull it out, two clawed paws flew up behind her and sliced down her back, taking the overcoat with it.

She screamed in pain and fell to her knees.

The waiting wolf charge at her and opened its mouth wide to eat her when it skid to a sudden halt.

The werewolf looked around wildly. Then, a dark silhouette came into view on a building across the street. All you saw was the gleam of a chain around the shadow's neck, the blade in its hand and the red glow of its eyes.

Then, the shadow was gone.

The wolf looked about its surroundings, trying to spot the shadow.

"Well!? Come out!" It snarled ferociously.

The shadow obeyed, jumping out of the _wolf's_ shadow and slicing its blade straight up the animal's chest and jumping back to stand between the girl and the werewolf.

The wolf howled painfully and staggered backwards. It glared venomously at the shadow, the blade slicked in the beast's blood.

The shadow then ran towards the wolf with its blade out and ready to cut the thing to Hell.

They got into a pretty flashy battle complete with sparks and quick angle changes.

Soon, the wolf got the upper hand by raising its fist (which was about the side of the shadow itself) during an opening and sent the silhouette flying. It appeared the shadow just disappeared in a puff of smoke as it hit the top of another roof.

The werewolf quickly turned its attention back to the girl, who was sitting on the rooftop with a stunned expression.

She staggered to her feet as she wolf snarled. "Looks like I'll have to take my dinner to go!"

It pounced, but the shadow appeared out of nowhere beside it and knocked the werewolf across the way to the opposite rooftop with its elbow.

The shadow followed through and jumped into the air, blade pointed down to pin the wolf to the building. And it did. The wolf howled and growled in pain.

"What are you?! You don't act like a normal vampire!" It growled out.

The previously silent shadow dropped its shadowy cloak to reveal a pretty hot guy dressed in black.

"I'm a new breed." He said stoically before dropping his voice. "And I'm going to kill you all."

With that, the vampire sliced his blade through the werewolf's chest in a move that was presumably meant to give the idea that it sliced the heart in half.

The vampire rose and looked over his shoulder at the pack below and on top the buildings. He was gone one second and reappeared in front of the girl.

She jumped and nearly fell over the edge of the roof and into the throng of wolves.

"What's your name?" The vampire asked.

The girl took an assessing moment before answering.

"Diane." She told him.

_That's right! _I suddenly remembered.

The vampire didn't say anymore because the rest of the wolves sprung into action, seemingly over their shock. The vamp then proceeded to slaughter the wolves one by one.

Afterwards, he stood on the ledge of the roof where the girl stood watching with a passive face.

With his blade soaked in blood, he raised his shadowy cloak again and just looked like a shadow once more.

"Wait!" The girl jumped up.

The vampire didn't move.

"What's _your_ name?"

It took a moment, but the vampire soon answered. "Caiten."

And then, he was gone.

The video ended on that note

I blinked at the blank screen asking me if I wanted to replay.

I'll admit, I was a little pissed it stopped _there_. It was just getting good!

I puffed up my cheeks to show my annoyance, but followed my cousin's earlier instructions to call her up after I watched it.

"Well? Well?" I could practically see her shaking with anticipation.

"It was _totally_ badass!" I told her excitedly.

She squealed happily.

"I'm glad you liked it!"

"So, when's it coming out?" I asked curiously.

"In May next year!" She answered exuberantly.

"That's great Cuz." I grinned even though she couldn't see it.

"I know!" She just about screamed.

I flinched inwardly.

"I'm so excited! And holy crap, gotta chill! AH! So excited! OMG! Gonna go now! Bye, Baby-Bee!" And then she hung up.

She was pretty good at leaving you stupefied.

"Baby-Bee" was just what my cousins called me. Don't even think about it.

After that, I put my phone away and realized just how _bored_ I was.

I paced the room a couple times while Ethan snored like a snarling dog. I quickly grew tired of physical exertion and slouched where I stood in front of the television. I casted a side glance at the bright screen and saw a clip from an All Time Low show before it cut out to another band.

Alex Gaskarth's fringe was a similar color to mine. I wasn't sure if it was magenta – like mine – or purple, but it gave me an odd sense of pride. I smiled proudly, not caring if it was just a fashion statement, or had some deeper meaning, or was just the result of a lost bet.

Then, I got the idea in my head to dye my bangs in rainbow colors. Or dare Andy to do it. Oh, fuck yeah, Chibi with rainbow hair? Hella!

Then, I got another bright idea; dye the kitty Andy gave me in rainbow colors!

I squealed to myself and hastily yet quietly exited the room to head back to the one I shared with Andy to retrieve the toy in question. I opened the door to our room and found the kitten where I left it on the bed.

You want to know what else I found?

Andy's phone.

Good to know if I ever need him for something, he'd always have his phone on him...

I sighed exasperatedly and picked up his phone.

My mischief showed through when I decided I'd leave him a freaky message in his own text screen to get my point across in my unorthodox way. I easily hacked the password, but after seeing him type it in so many times, it wasn't that hard. I was vaguely surprised to find a couple messages on his phone already.

The curiosity of it was nagging me like an old nun. My head slowly tilted to the side, my quirk when I was focusing deeply on something.

To peek or not to peek; that is the question.

I blinked once, twice, and bit my lip.

Oh, the mystery of it all!

I knew Andy spent a lot of time on his phone, I always just figured it was Twitter-related, though. I never asked, nor did I ever try to see what he was writing or to who. I didn't even know anyone in his family or the vast majority of his friends. I knew Juliet and Matt, and the rest of Black Veil Brides of course, but that was it.

I didn't even know his parents.

I blinked once, twice, and straightened my head back up only to have it tilt again.

_It's wrong, just close them and leave your "ghost" message._

_On the other hand, you have no idea who your dear, loving boyfriend hangs around with besides the six people you know about. Who knows what crowd he could be in?_

_That's stupid! Andy's sweet and awkward, he could never be bad!_

_What if he's some sort of double-agent? He is awfully good at acting..._

_But it's _Andy_!_

_What if it's not?_

I pressed the button to open the messages.

I cursed myself a moment after. I was watching too many movies, I was overly paranoid. How the hell could I suspect Andy of anything but being Andy?

No more Investigation Discovery for me.

ID will screw with your head, man!

_Too late now. _I reasoned with the curiosity still plaguing me.

There was three messages. One was from Juliet, which I wasn't interested with, figuring the obvious that it was just her wishing him a happy birthday. One was from a dude named Chance, also a birthday message. And the last was from "Dad".

I froze again.

I knew I always got birthday messages in the morning because my friends and cousins seemed to enjoy waking me up bright and early on my birthday to tell me happy birthday. Most messages did come during the day, especially family messages.

It wasn't surprising with Juliet, as she was back on tour with her band so she was probably just settling down for the night or had a few minutes between shows. I didn't know the Chance guy, but it was just one dude so I brushed it off.

I knew Andy was close with his parents, but that just added more to the curiosity. Now, I was probably just being a nosy boyfriend, but I was too curious for my own good. I did spend at least five minutes staring at the little block asking if I wanted to open the text while I bit my lip nervously, though.

_I CAN'T TAKE IT!_

I opened the message.

**I know its getting late, but I forgot to mention it to you earlier. When you come down, why don't you bring the carebear with you? Your mom and I want to meet him. Call whenever.**

I turned cherry red when I read the word "Care Bear". Apparently, CC's nickname is going to stick with me for a while...

I sighed heavily and swallowed thickly. I was such a bad boyfriend going through Chibi's texts and forgetting it was Christmas and not knowing when his birthday was...

Wait, meet Andy's parents?

My heart sped up in panic.

I wasn't good at meeting important people! The thought of meeting someone new made my stomach churn. The fear of their judgment and ridicule. Just the thought of being in a crowd of people made my throat feel thick and made my fight-or-flight responses hitting the "run" button.

Normally, I'd push that shyness aside and say "to hell with it!" because I'd never have to see those people again, and if I did, their opinion didn't matter. But this was different.

These were Andy's _parents._ What these people thought of me _did_ matter!

_Oh god! _I thought in alarm. _They're Catholic, aren't they? Oh, fuck! Not another episode of what we went through with _my_ parents!_

Cue panic.

I quickly shut off the cell phone and dropped it back onto the bed. I felt dizzy as the fear rose like bile in the back of my throat. I tripped over my own feet as I scrambled away from the dreadful message. My chest constricted in blind panic as I hit the floor. The terror of having to go through all of that again... And Andy... He had a tight bond with his parents unlike me where one parent babied me and treated me like a child while the other seemed constantly disappointed but put on a good act without realizing how transparent he was and how much it hurt me. I eventually just pushed them away along with the pain. I was estranged from my parents so their distaste of me wasn't nearly as painful as it could've been. Not to say it didn't hurt, I was disowned by my parents for fuck's sake! But I was moving on by then; looking up.

The thought of what Andy would go through if his parents reacted the way mine did... I almost threw up as fearful tremors shook my body and sickly vibrated my ribcage.

My mouth felt like it was stuffed with cotton and my stomach twisted horribly as my panic hit a new high.

_What are they going to think? What if they don't accept us? What if they hate us? Him? What if they disown him? What if they try to kill us!? What if...?_

I started wheezing as the air in my lungs seemed to deteriorate and burn away with each gasp.

_No! No! No!_

The frightened tears filled my eyes and ran down my cheeks. I buried my head in my hands, no longer able to gain rational control over myself. I broke down and utterly freaked out, to be blunt.

I was hurting for Andy before anything even happened.

I sobbed painfully, all curled up in the floor and gasping for air that just wouldn't come.

This happened only a few times before and the first two, I nearly suffocated and died. After that, my grandmother was present for the rest and she'd sing Cajun lullabies to calm me down.

"_Oh, the scissortail roosts on the telephone pole,  
When the evening is old,  
And the bayou is cold,  
And we've got a lot of the fishin' to do,  
I'll fly over that bayou to you. _

_Oh bayou, my baby on the bayou tonight  
To the katydids serenade, my cherie-oh sleep tonight  
And dream of tomorrow when the fishin' is through  
I'll fly o'er that bayou to you  
I'll fly o'er that bayou to you  
Oh bayou, my baby on the bayou tonight  
We'll dream of tomorrow, when the fishin' is through  
I'll fly o'er that bayou to you."_

It became a coping mechanism, to use music to calm myself. I didn't know many Creole lullabies, much less was able to say them in French as well as my grandmother, but I created my own music.

_Everything is alright  
Wake up to the sun's light  
Shining bright  
Full despite  
And everything is alright_

It was almost childish, but it eased the panic. It reassured with an infantile innocence that it was the only thing that my irrational mind understood.

_Everything's alright. The world keeps turning. The sun still rises and sets everyday no matter what's wrong with you. Everything will be okay._

Eventually, my panic ebbed away to a dull throb of fear and a sickly shake in my ribs. My breathing became less erratic and I gained enough control of my myself to wipe away the wetness from my eyes.

_Well, that proves it... I'm fucked up in the head. _I thought with a disturbed smirked. _I blame my parents..._

Then, the grotesque thought of "what if Andy ends up like me?" mercilessly attacked my train of thought.

As expected, I wasn't very popular in school. Most of the time, I opened my locker to find it filled with shaving cream or find it covered it not paper notes, but actual marker inked across the metal with derogatory words. The dumber of the brainwashed Catholic sheep kids took it upon themselves to pick on and pound on the smaller and weaker; i.e. me and Quincy. Skeeter was an obvious target because of how he acted and Ethan was on the baseball team so that made him safe from harassment. Jocks don't attack their own. Heath didn't even know us then.

Quin and I just looked the part. I was the small and weak one. Quin just looked that way. Quincy eventually rose to popularity because he fought back by playing their game to the point that it became cool to be trashed on.

I never fought back because it didn't work.

Andy went through some serious shit in school. It's a marvel he turned out the way he did; fine. He made it out alive and fine.

He had his parents to pull him back out of the darkness. Me; not so much.

My mother treated me like a child, yes, but she was almost robotic when it came to dealing with _real_ problems. She usually gave me some bullshit old-person advice like "Why don't you just be friends with them?" and if I tried to explain she would just go into denial ("Oh, they're just playing!"). My father was my father ("Suck it up." or my favorite; "Toughen up, boy!"). Yeah, my parents were useless.

If I hadn't had Ethan, Quin and Skeeter I probably wouldn't be as stable mentally. Think about; a gay kid growing up in a Catholic school and a family that basically tells you being yourself is wrong and then have these brainwashed sheep with the same views decide to "put you in your place" even though you hadn't done or said _anything._ Do you think you would be "okay" after that?

I thought I'd left it all behind...

_Andy..._

After I calmed down enough to stand, I got to my feet and went into the bathroom to fix my face. I hated crying, do you know why? It fucks up my makeup!

Vanity came first. Always.

Once I redid all that needed to be done, I remembered Ethan.

I swore sharply and ran back to his room to find him hanging off the ceiling fan.

"What the fuck are you doing!?" I whispered harshly, trying not to disturb the other people sleeping in the rooms around us.

"I'm Tarzan!" Ethan laughed highly and swung onto the bed, but not after tearing the fan out halfway.

"I'm not paying for that..." I muttered to myself and rushed over to make sure he didn't jump out the window or something.

* * *

The guys returned around thirty minutes after my panic attack and Ethan's Tarzan adventure. Quincy took notice of the broken fan and sent a death glare at me.

I shrugged helplessly.

"I'm not paying for it." He stated flatly.

"Make him pay for it! He broke it!" I pointed at my now sleeping guitarist.

"Damn straight we will." Jon peeked in and took stock of the damage before returning to his shared room with Ashley.

"In the meantime..." Quincy started sickly sweet.

"Get out." He demanded.

"Grumpy..." I mumbled under my breath as I turned to leave.

"You broke my room!" Quincy shouted after me.

I smirked myself and closed the door behind me. It may have been Ethan's fault, but he gets weird when he's sick and it's like he doesn't even know what he's doing. So, technically, any damages are the fault of who was left in charge of him.

"Hey, Kit," Andy stood in front of me.

My heart stopped for a moment.

Goddamit...

Guilt fell over me like a cloud of despair.

_Badboyfriendbadboyfriendbadb oyfriendbadboyfriend_

"Jeez, what did you do?" Apparently, I was very transparent, too.

"Nothing..." I murmured guiltily.

"Well, you'll always know when he did something bad." Jake commented from the side.

"He's not a dog," Andy corrected him.

"But he's so cute!" Jake rose his voice to a girlish level and chuckled before wishing Chibi luck and saying goodnight, then retreating to his and Jinxx's room.

This left me and Andy standing in the hall alone.

"What did you do?" He reiterated.

I let out a guilty hum.

Andy sighed heavily and grabbed my hand. He took me back into our room and closed the door.

The moment I saw his cell phone on the bed, the sickening fear rose in my ribs again. I grimaced, but hid it with my bangs in a motion that doubled to shield my eyes from seeing the dreadful thing.

"Jess?" Concern became thick in Andy's voice.

_Consequences..._ I figured about the criminal thought of snooping through my boyfriend's phone. The consequence was the panic and guilt I felt.

"I'm sorry..." I muttered softly.

"Huh?" Andy was confused.

"I'm sorry..." I repeated and pointed at the bed.

I tried to push down the sick churn of my stomach as Andy went to investigate.

"Did you go through my phone?" Andy was... Surprisingly mellow.

I hummed out an answer that sounded more like whine.

I'm pathetic...

"Why?"

"I don't know..." I whined out as I picked at the hem of my shirt.

It took a few moments for anything more to be said.

"We're going to my parents house in Ohio." Andy stated flatly.

I deadpanned.

Well, certainly didn't expect that.

"But...but...but...but...!" I scrambled for a response.

Andy turned around and set those ever-blue eyes on me.

"You're going with me to meet my parents." He told me firmly, almost like a demand.

My gut twisted sickeningly.

"But I-!"

"No choice," Andy cut me off. "Think of it as your punishment for going through my phone."

He held up said little plastic rectangle.

"I-..." My voice cracked. "I didn't... I mean I- I... I only read two messages..."

"Then, you should know you're going with me." He didn't show anything emotion-wise, but how low and stern his voice was showed how... Unpleased he was about my snooping.

"I'm sorry..." I all but whispered.

Beneath my hair, I was freaking the fuck out all over again.

My throat and chest constricted and fear gnawed at my ribs as my stomach twisted in alarm.

The air was soon burning in my lungs.

I let out a strangled gasp of shock as Andy wrapped an arm around my shoulders and pulled me close in a tight hug.

"I've got nothing to hide from you, but there are some things still on here," He held up his phone. "... That I don't want your innocence to see."

A slow smirk soon spread across his plush lips.

I stared at him in utter shock.

"Dirty...dirty..." I mumbled half-uncomprehending and half-amused.

Andy chuckled warmly planted a kiss on the side of my jaw.

I looked up at him guiltily.

_Badboyfriendbadboyfriendbadb oyfriendbadboyfriend_

"Why were you looking at my phone again?" He asked curiously.

"Uh- ... Oh... Well, you left it here and I was... Spiteful," I searched for the right word. "That you left it behind. I mean, what if I needed you? You know? So, I decided I wanted to leave a ghost message but..."

"Ghost message..." Andy repeated with a sarcastic nod.

He released me, much to my disappointment.

"I'll remember that..." He continued. "I'm sorry I forgot my phone, Kit, but if you ever _really_ need me, you have, like, six other people you could call. I guarantee that one of them will know where I am."

I think I knew who those six people were. Jake, Jinxx, Ash, CC, Jon, and BVB's assistant Colleen.

"Now, I have a similar fear," Andy went on, successfully earning my full attention again.

Chibi? Afraid?

"You, my little wild gummy bear," He smirked, I blushed. "Could disappear into thin air and I only have four people who know you well enough to know where you are. You could call a number of people to find me; my parents, my friends, the band, hell – probably even your band. And you're more likely to be a lost-and-never-found case because someone will steal you."

I deadpanned. Again.

"I would not!" I whined childishly.

Andy chuckled and offered a grin that just made me melt.

"Really, though, Kitten..." Andy started. "Don't go through my phone. I don't want to scar you for life."

I tried extremely hard to stop the smirk from forming on my face, but this one was determined.

"Why? Got some crazy S&M shit on there?" I fought back laughter.

"Yeah... Totally and completely..." Andy said sarcastically.

I giggled happily and leaned up to kiss him.

Then, I remembered my fear.

"What?" Andy asked, concerned all over again.

"Are your parents...?" My throat constricted and the words froze on my breath.

Andy seemed to realize something.

"Oh... Oh, no, Jess it's fine! My parents are okay with it!"

My body just about gave out on itself as all my muscles relaxed at once. I fell into his chest and panted tiredly.

Panic wears you out!

"Jess?" Andy grabbed me tightly by the arms.

"I'm okay..." I breathed out quietly, utterly exhausted.

Andy stared at me intensely for a moment, but eventually let me go and led me to the bed.

"I love you..." I mumbled tiredly as I snuggled up against him beneath the sheets and cuddled the kitten toy in my arms.

I fell asleep almost instantly after hearing his reply.

"I love you, too, Kit, but let's not make a habit of you scaring me like this."

* * *

**Few things:**

**1/Andy with rainbow fringe; yes or no? :3**

**2/Sage's movie in the beginning is going to have a part in the story later. To put it simply; I had a dream with Jesse and Andy and Andy was a badass vampire and Jesse was a sassy human. You can guess the rest. I modified my dream and made it more "movie-able", but that was pretty much it minus the rooftop scene and the slayers. My friend Kat (I know most of you know her as ShininStarzz) recommended that I use it as like a dream **_**Jess**_** had, but then I decided against the idea at the last minute to give a little more insight on Jesse and his past. Instead, I've been thinking about turning the dream into a miniseries as a new story. I want your opinions on that; would you like to see that/read it?**

**3/And; Intense enough, or do I need to lay on the heat even more?**

**(Post Script: this chapter is over 5,000 words long. LOL they just keep getting longer. But I'm not going to split this one. The last one was a sex scene with more than 4,000 words so, you guys need a break in between so you don't burn your precious little eyeballs staring at the screen for too long :3)**

**Review, my lovely chipmunks? (or ferrets, lions, tigers, parakeets or whatever you want to be)**

**~Unforeseen**


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Chris and Amy Biersack**

* * *

_Andy's POV_

* * *

It was a snowy hell in Ohio, where gangs of snow drifts occupied the sides of every road and snowmen ran rampant with little children. The trees were bare and covered in frost that offered a surprising beauty in the frozen world, but don't lick it...

Ah, home!

Jess was shaking visibly beside me as I led him up to the snow-blanketed house. I didn't believe it was from the cold.

I was still a little off-put about all that happened. The phone issue was completely brushed off, but I was worried about him. He just collapsed into my arms a few days ago and has been acting weird ever since.

At first, I was afraid he was getting sick or was suffering from exhaustion, and I knew he was extremely nervous about coming to Ohio with me. But I also knew he didn't really have anywhere to go. He couldn't go home. I suppose he could've stayed with Ethan or someone, but what can I say? He's _my_ Kitten and I don't care if that makes me selfish.

"Calm down," I jostled him lightly to reassure him.

He just leaned against me helplessly.

_And – worried._

Before I could even knock on the door, it swung open and faced us with my mother, a petite woman with curly brown hair and glasses.

"Well, there you are!" She smiled in a way that let me know she had been waiting and I'd taken too long to get there.

Jess straightened up beside me in a jolt when the door opened. My mother sent a scrutinizing glance over the kid, her blue eyes curious.

"I'm Amy," She soon smiled again and extended her hand.

Jesse stared at the appendage like it was a second head.

I didn't know what he expected would happen, my parents weren't anything like his. Of course, I guess he didn't know that, did he?

I nudged him when his head started tilting to one side. He snapped back to attention and gingerly took my mother's outstretched hand. She was still smiling, but it was purely amused, now.

"Jesse," He introduced quietly.

"You got a cute one this time, Andy." Mom reached up pulled back some of Jess's pink and black bangs, much to his astonishment.

I smirked at his blankly shocked face. I tried to explain to him that my parents were fine with our relationship, but he just didn't seem to believe me.

"Come on," The woman ushered us into the familiar green house.

Jesse followed close behind me as we headed to the cozy little living room. I didn't see Dad anywhere, but Mom called down the hall for him so it was safe to assume he was either doing something in the attic or he was in the bathroom.

"Come here," I grabbed his hand and pulled him down to the couch with me.

He immediately curled up against me.

Okay, so maybe he was a little cold.

"Jesse, do you drink coffee?" Mom asked from the kitchen, going into good neighbor mode.

"Uh, no," He answered with a vague accent.

"No." He corrected, more Americanized.

"What was that," I smirked as I gained his attention.

"When you meet my grandmother, you'll find out..." Was all he said as my mother asked him if tea was fine.

My father walked into the room barely a moment after, much to Jess's surprise. He let out a startled squeak.

I would think after being around his own father for so long, mine wouldn't be a big shock. I was slightly taller than Dad, but Jack (Jesse's dad) was way taller than me.

Dad saw us and grinned like a fool.

"Hi!" He beamed and offered his hand to Jess. "I'm Chris!"

Jess blinked a couple times before slowly extending his much smaller and daintier hand. "I'm... Jesse,"

"And you are?" Dad turned to me jokingly.

"Oh, you know, the guy who's gonna steal all your stuff and kidnap your children..." I returned sarcastically.

"Not mine," Mom joined as she placed our cups on the coffee table. "Mine's a big bad rockstar."

"Although, you might be able to kidnap this little bunny!" She patted Jess's cheek.

"I told you so," I'd just hate to say...oh wait.

"I would not!" He whined the common argument.

"You totally would! It just became official." I smirked amusedly.

He pouted cutely with a gleam of defiance in his cerulean-chrome eyes.

"I'm sorry, but are your eyes naturally that color?" Mom asked, noticing Jesse's oddly pigmented irises.

"Everyone asks that," I thought aloud.

"Yes," Jess answered with his naturally quiet angelic voice.

"Not to offend you! I mean, I think they look pretty, but I was just curious." Mom went into unnecessary damage control.

"It's alright," Jess offered a tiny smile. "I get asked that all the time."

"Does he get stolen a lot, too, I mean..." Dad made a hand gesture over us.

I smirked in amusement while Jess glared at me.

"All the time." I answered sarcastically.

Jess puffed up his cheeks.

I never did find out why he did that. Was it like a puffer fish-thing where they puffed up to look intimidating? 'Cause Jess was the farthest thing from scary.

"You're not very intimidating; just thought I'd let you know." I poked his cheek.

He let out a whine and shook his head.

"Cute," Mom sighed.

"_Adorable,_" I corrected.

Jess's face fell flat.

"I'm not adorable!" He objected. "I'm ferocious!"

I stared at him for a moment, making sure I heard right.

"You're what?" The bubble of laughter was already rising in my chest.

"You heard me! I'm ferocious!" He let out a faux snarl for good measure. "Gr!"

I burst out laughing.

"Of course you are, Kit." I chuckled as I calmed down.

Jess wrinkled his nose in his familiar rabbit-like motion.

"Ferociously adorable," My mother agreed.

Jess sighed in exasperation.

"Don't worry, Kitten, we all know you're vicious." I jostled him gently, earning a small amused smile.

"That was misleading." Dad stated about Jess's nickname and the "vicious" adjective as he sat down in his chair.

Jess gingerly reached out and took a cup of tea off the coffee table.

"I don't think she poisoned you, Kit..." I mused at his behavior.

Dad scoffed. "I don't even think we have Anti-Freeze."

I chuckled at Mom's bemused face.

"You watched _Deadly Women_; if I wanted to poison you with Anti-Freeze, I'd turn it into jell-o first." She told us jokingly.

I hope.

"How do you make jell-o?" Jess asked almost randomly.

"Very easy," Mom answered with a smile that said she was happy the boy was talking.

"I thought you needed lightning for that..." Yeah, I don't know where my mind went in that moment.

"What?" Mom turned to me, nonplussed.

"Huh?" I snapped to attention.

"Fuck've you been?" Jess muttered to me.

"1776?" I offered.

"Ooh, vampire?" He returned with his collective sass.

"Nah, just a lot of plastic surgery," I said and shook my head sarcastically.

Jess grinned. "They had plastic surgery in... 1790?" He added up age numbers, I assumed.

"Well, there was a lot more dark magic, voodoo-hex stuff around back then," I told him, continuing the game.

"Oh, okay," He nodded in mock-understanding.

"How old do you think I am?" Mom feigned anger.

I mean, do the math; if your son is born in 1776, how old does that make you?

Dad and I laughed while Jess blushed a light pink.

* * *

It never occurred to me how interested my parents were in Jesse. They asked so many questions that they never asked any of my prior _girl_friends.

Maybe that was exactly why they were so curious.

They weren't very personal questions since I think I covered the important family issues and they avoided anything having to do with home minus where he was from.

_.._

"_So, where are you from?"_

"_Texas,"_

_.._

"_Play sports?"_

"_No... But I was good at running."_

_.._

"_Did you work somewhere before going to California?"_

"_I worked at Wal-Mart when I was sixteen."_

"_That had to be terrible..."_

"_Oh, you have no idea."_

_.._

"_.. Any allergies I should know about before I make dinner?"_

"_Not unless you put dust in your food."_

_.._

"_Were you always interested in the music industry?"_

"_Since I was twelve I knew it was what I wanted to do."_

_.._

"_Are you planning on going to college?"_

"_Maybe someday, but I wouldn't know where to start, now."_

_.._

"_So, you said you're from Texas? Did you have a lot of animals?"_

"_Not so much where I lived with my parents, although there was several horses and cattle. My grandparents own a ranch and they have tons of animals; cows, horses, mules, pigs, goats, chickens dogs, cats, birds, lizards, fish, and the wild animals... Coyotes, foxes, deer, wild hogs, the occasional sheep..."_

"_Sheep?"_

"_Yeah, some people around where I lived thought it would be a bright idea to invest in some herds of sheep and when they proved virtually useless in the hot climate, they just...got rid of them. This often included tossing them into someone else's pasture or dumping them in the woods. Some just ended up in my grandparents' herd."_

"_How weird..."_

_.._

"_Does it snow a lot in Texas?"_

"_Not at all! If we're lucky, we might get a few flurries that are just enough to coat the ground, but they'll be gone by morning."_

"_So, this must be pretty new to you, huh?"_

"_Well, it's a hell of a lot colder!"_

_.._

"_Do you dye your hair a lot?"_

"_All the time. I've been thinking about dyeing my hair with rainbows...or... Chibi?"_

"_No."_

"_Aw, why!?"_

"_No."_

"_Come on, son, I think you'd look great with rainbow hair!"_

"_No."_

"_Don't be a pussy, Chibi..."_

"_... No..."_

_.._

I knew my parents would like Jess; what was there to hate? He was educated, smart, adorable and heart-warming as a kitten, had a good sense of humor, and could be sweet as a doll if he felt like pleasing people.

He earned points with both of my parents in separate ways. For my mom; he was shy and timid so, he had a certain "aw!" factor. For my dad; he knew about rock music and politics.

Jess started to open up more as it became apparent my parents weren't judgmental and psycho like his. You see, my parents were those "fun" people who liked to laugh and...well, have fun. That crazy couple on the street that did crazy things within the limits of the law. It was really no surprise why I turned out the way I did. My parents were mellow and laid back, but they didn't shy away from a wild concert or a road trip to who-knows-where just for the hell of it.

It didn't mean they didn't work hard, though. Both were managers in their collective departments.

It was a relief to see Jess start to relax and let his bubbly, fast-paced, giggly personality shine through. It made me happy to see him laughing and smiling after the tension that consumed him before.

Of course, there weren't many questions about our relationship since I'd filled my parents in on everything previously. They'd asked _a lot_ more questions then. I'd never been so glad to have such tolerant parents. I was so glad my parents weren't like Kitten's.

How did he grow up by them and still turn out like he did?

Teenage rebellion and self-acceptance at its best, I guess.

The rest of the day was Mom making dinner and coming outside once in awhile to join Jess, Dad and me in our "winter land" games. We'd decided we needed to give Kitten the full experience of snow.

Did you know he'd never made a snowman before?

How does someone live without making a snowman in their entire life? That is no life to live! So, I fixed that.

"Can I sit on it?" Kitten asked while pawing at the recently finished snowman.

"Not recommended." Dad answered as he tossed an icy pile of leaves on the snow figure's head to slightly resemble hair.

"He looks like a druggie..." Jess commented idly at the finished look.

We'd found rocks that were probably way bigger than they should've been, giving the snowman a bug-eyed face. The skinny stick arms and messy frosty hair didn't help much.

Jess picked up a small twig with a single determined little leaf on the end and stuck it between the stones used to make a mouth.

I smirked.

"Our little high snowman... This has a joke with Frosty the Snowman and marijuana somewhere, I just know it." I joked.

"Frosty, the drugged up snowman..." Dad mocked to the _Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer_ song.

Jess giggled uncontrollably.

I think the cold affected him weirdly.

"Alright, Flapjack, let's get you inside before people start thinking it's _you_ whose on drugs." I took his arm and Dad followed us inside.

"Oh, there you are," Mom met us at the door. "I was about to tell you that dinner's ready."

"I'm cold..." Jess shivered beside me, cuddling up into my side.

"_Now_ you're cold?" I asked in disbelief, but Mom just ushered us inside.

* * *

After the day ended and everyone went to sleep, I lay on my bed with Jess curled up next to me with his head on my chest. I had my fingers knotted in his fluffy black hair while he spoke to me in the most beautiful language I'd ever heard.

I think it was French, but I was too memorized by how fluent he was and how gorgeous he made it sound. Not to say French wasn't a beautiful language, but Jess made it sound so much prettier.

I couldn't even begin to fathom what he was saying, but it sounded lovely.

"Je t'aime, Andy..." He said softly.

"Uh, right," I muttered back obliviously.

Jess giggled quietly. "I love you,"

"I love you, too, Kit." I ran my fingers through his hair.

It was a few moments later before he said anything more.

When he did, he looked up at me with those stunning ivory blue eyes.

"Will you dye your hair with rainbows?"

It took me a minute to come up with a comprehensible response.

"No." Brilliant, I know.

He turned so he was on top of me.

"Please," He begged sweetly.

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please, Chibi? Please?" His breath coasted across my lips before his pressed against mine in a burningly slow kiss.

Shit.

"Just the fringe?" I bargained.

_Weak..._

**Shut up.**

Yes, I was weak against his advances, but only a man with a heart of stone (and a permanently flaccid penis) could resist those pleading pale blue eyes promising sin to whoever appeased their owner.

Jess grinned widely. "Now?"

"Now?" I reiterated in shock.

He nodded happily. "Uh-huh!"

"... Tomorrow." I sighed in defeat.

"Okay!" He continued to grin, happy as child in a candy store.

I gazed into his laughing cerulean-chrome eyes and, to be cliché, I melted.

I reached up and gently tangled my fingers in his soft, cloud-like hair and pulled him down to my lips. He sighed almost inaudibly as I wrapped my other arm around his waist.

His tongue seared mine, carrying sparks that promised fire.

I wrapped my tongue around his in a snake-like coil and felt him shudder. He retreated for air and I took the opportunity to push our waists together.

"Nnh..." Jess moaned softly and captured our tongues in another scorching dance as he pressed down to start a simmering slow grind.

Another tremble shook Jess's small frame.

I swear, he was so sensitive.

My hand glided down his body and grabbed his ass.

He instantly shot away with a startled squeak, holding the previously molested area.

I smirked amusedly.

My little virgin; even a virgin when he wasn't.

Innocence like his is a lot harder to "destroy" than I thought.

"We'll have to fix that, won't we?" I said aloud.

Jess hummed confusedly.

I shook my head. "Come here, Kit."

I outstretched my arms, gesturing for him to lay back down.

He tentatively lowered himself beside me instead. I accepted the challenge.

I turned quickly, wrapping my arms around his waist and biting down on his neck. He jumped with a frightened gasp, but balled his fingers in my shirt with no further resistance.

I released the skin and kissed his neck tenderly before letting him go.

He curled up into my chest and we held each other tight, as if it was our last minute with one another. I gently kissed the top of his head and let his ebbing vanilla lavender scent wash over me.

It was easily decided (or discovered) in that moment that I'd do anything for the boy. He was everything to me.

Jesse's warmth soon carried me to sleep.

* * *

**Okay, 1) during the questions, it should've been easy to tell who was talking in a few parts and when Jesse was talking. I didn't directly allocate either parent in most of the questions because I'm not sure which would've asked what question, but I think it's fairly obvious where Jesse talks and I don't think anyone will have trouble with it. If you did, please say so and I'll try to make it a little clearer.**

**2) Andy's "Flapjack" comment will only make sense to those of you who've watched the American **_**Cartoon Network**_** (I don't know the equivalent in other countries) show **_**Flapjack.**_

**3) I think the hold-each-other-through-the-night thing is more "Andy". It's way out of my pleasant little non-white-horse-romantic zone, and this says a lot by what I've picked up from watching Andy's interviews. I think he's just that "type" for lack of a better word. I don't know what you guys think, but that's what I do. If you think I'm way off, well, this is fiction so I can do whatever I want. I can make it rain gold and make horses shit puppies if I want to.**

**Review! :)**


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**You Done Been Rainbow'd**

* * *

_Skeeter's POV_

* * *

"See ya' later, kiddo." Dad gave me a pat on the shoulder.

"Stay safe," Mom said as she handed me my bag.

It was time to head to Wisconsin, where the tour would start back up in less than a week. It was rainy and cold in Texas, but the chill never bothered me.

"Bye, kid," Tammy, my older sister gave me a quick squeeze before backing away for Emilia, our youngest sister, to jump me.

I caught her in mid-air.

"Come back in one piece, okay Big Brother?" She pleaded.

When I reassured her I would, she jumped back to the creaky floor and adjusted her glasses.

I turned to my kid-brother Ricky, his blonde mop a frazzled mess.

"Good luck," Was all he said with a small smirk.

"You too, squirt!" I ruffled his hair further.

He objected, predictably, but before any further antics could ensure, I turned and headed out the door into the downpour.

I pulled my black hood over my head and waved goodbye to my family as I rushed to my car. It was my mom's, but she passed it down to me when I learned to drive. Tammy shared Dad's car, and in a couple years time, Ricky will, too.

I left the trailer park after a quick check that I had everything I'd need to get to Wisconsin.

Piece-of-shit car? Check.

Year's worth of food? Check.

Booze? Check.

Money? Check.

Ready to go.

_I wonder how the others are doing..._

* * *

Driving straight through from Texas to Wisconsin with no breaks would take about three days. There was five days before the tour was scheduled to start up again. I planned to rest at least one day, and that wouldn't be a problem.

In Missouri, I met up with someone I've grown rather fond of.

"Skeeter!" Lily's black hair swished around her shoulders as ran down the driveway to meet me.

I opened the passenger door for her and she hopped in with her bag, then tossed it in the backseat. She sent me a blinding grin before waving back to her two-story suburban house.

A worn-looking woman smiled softly and waved back as Lily shut the door.

"Let's go!" She squealed in familiar manner.

I was used to the eccentric excitement from Jesse.

"As you command," I teased and pulled out into the street.

Lily and I connected when Andy introduced us. We talked for a long time, but I had to keep switching my attention to other fans. By day-end, we swapped numbers and texted constantly. She was such a hyper person, but she contained it as much as she could.

Lily was very out-going and fun. She was a rush, a hurricane that barreled through and left you wondering what happened. A shock of electricity, a thunder wave. She was a breath of fresh air, what more could I say?

She was lightning.

"Have you ever noticed that the Louisiana outline looks like a toilet?" Lily asked jubilantly.

I love this crazy bitch.

* * *

We met the guys at a Motel 7 in Wisconsin three in a half days later.

Quincy and Harper were "play-fighting" in the parking lot, trading sarcastic banter. In Montana, we did manage to get the two "together". It wasn't quite the fairy-tale "together," but they weren't trying to kill each other and they were flirting across the room, now.

Ethan was playing some weird oldies riffs on the guitar with Jake and Jinxx. There was a lot of feigned hick accents for effect and laughter when they couldn't figure out what to say to rhyme or said something suggestive, yet hilarious.

Heath and Ashley appeared to be going over lyrics. That, or perverted drawings. You never know with them.

CC was sitting on a stray tire, talking to Jon animatedly. They waved to us as we pulled into the parking lot.

The biggest shock was when I saw our favorite little singers.

"'oly shit! Look at Andeh's hair!" Lily drawled with her British accent.

When she got really excited, it slipped through particularly strongly.

Andy's hair... Andy's hair... It was... His hair...

I burst out laughing.

"Yeah, uh-huh, laugh now, but I'll be the one laughing in the end." Andy warned dramatically.

Jess giggled and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's waist.

"Dude! Your hair!" I pointed, laughing uncontrollably.

Lily tried to hold back her own hyper giggling by keeping her hands over her mouth.

Andy's fringe was streak multiple colors ranging from blue, red, pink, orange, yellow, and purple. I knew Jess had something to do with it. I just knew.

"I think it matches. Now, he really looks the part. Gay as all fuck." Jon commented mockingly.

"Shut up, Cybertron." Andy shot back with sass.

Jon lifted an offensive finger and Andy returned the gesture, all in good fun.

"I like your hair," Lily spoke as she finally calmed.

"Thank you, at least someone respects my humiliation." Andy proceeded to take a bundle of Jesse's hair and gave it a pull.

Jess shook his head.

"You like it, admit it!" The smaller boy accused.

"I love your creativity, baby, but... My hair looks like fuckin' Rainbow Dash." Andy gestured to his colorful locks.

Jess giggled girlishly. Andy sighed in exasperation.

They were so cute, it was sickening. I don't think they even realized it.

It was also nice to see that Jesse seemed to be acting normally again. Before break, he was acting... Out of character. He was almost robotic, but he looked to be the burst of sunshine we all know and love again.

"So..." Heath spoke up over the madness.

"Skeet," Oh, shit bitch. "And lovely Miss. Lily,"

"Sir...Handsome Heath?" Lily tried confusedly.

Handsome Heath. LOL.

I snickered highly.

"Yes, well, I think this conversation is more on you." Heath turned everyone's attention on us.

Oh, shit bitches!

"Oh, yeah, that reminds me..." Quin interjected. "You get laid?"

I spluttered and deadpanned.

I'd never had anyone ask me that before.

Lily was silent for a moment, and I was afraid those insensitive dicks embarrassed her, but then...then she burst out laughing.

"You're so blunt!" She giggled.

"Uh-huh?" Quincy raised a questioning brow.

"Do you have to be in everyone's bed?" Harper turned to him.

"Of course..." Quin answered as if it was obvious.

"Of course." Jess sighed.

"Of course, of course!" Heath chimed in.

"Duh." Quin finished with a flamboyant edge.

They laughed.

Out of sight of my insane, happy-go-lucky friends, I sighed in relief. I didn't what I'd do if I actually had to answer Quincy's question and Heath's implication.

I was quickly distracted by Andy's brightly colored hair all over again, though.

I snickered when a thought entered my mind.

_You done been rainbow'd!_

I burst out laughing at the parodied thought of Blood On The Dance Floor's song _You Done Goofed._

Then, the image of a unicorn spitting up a rainbow on Andy's head made me laugh harder.

"There's got to be something wrong with you." Jon commented idly as I could only laugh, not caring everyone had fallen silent again.

That's some funny shit!

* * *

**There's a bit of a look inside Skeeter's mind.**

**Part two of sideseries; complete. :)**

**Note* To clearify, I do not use media sites like Facebook or Twitter so, the only way you could contact me would be through email or here. Sorry for any confusion/inconvenience.**

**Review! And maybe, as a reward for staying around for the tenth chapter, it will get a little steamy between Andy and Jess *wink wink***


	11. Chapter 10

**This took...FOREVER.**

**But here's a nice long, long chapter to make up for the wait and any wait after this! :D**

**I also apologize for being so slow...but...Here's the promised steam and a nice out-of-book story chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**Halloween Special**

* * *

**Andy's POV**

* * *

_Hollow's Eve... The night all the ghosts and ghouls from our worst nightmares surface and come out to feed. They attack our psyche's and haunt our dreams. They plague our minds with fear and makes us afraid of what goes bump in the night._

_Most tell you that you shouldn't fear the unknown. That you should know better than to be scared of the dark. That you shouldn't fret the night. That nothing can hurt you._

_Well..._

_They're wrong._

_So. Wrong._

I sat stiffly on the couch I'd found myself thrown on about half an hour ago. I watched silently after the pacing figure in front of me.

_How do I get myself in these situations?_

"Why are all of you humans so nosy?" The man muttered to no one in particular.

I decided I'd answer anyway, reasoning it might save me. Or get me killed.

"I just followed the animal that attacked my car. I wasn't exactly expecting to find a Hive." I tried to keep as much patronization and sarcasm out of my voice as possible.

A Hive, a paranormal breeding ground.

"Why would you follow a five foot dog?" The dark creature swung around to stare directly at me with flashing gold eyes.

"Humans are nosy." I retorted.

The vampire glared balefully, eyes turning from gold to orange.

"You're stupid, aren't you?" He asked rhetorically and began pacing again.

I sighed to myself, relieved I didn't just basically kill myself.

It's usually suicide talking back to a night creature.

Not to say I wasn't a bit battered from my earlier "mishap."

Werewolves can really knock you around. I was severely covered in dirt from getting tossed across the ground a couple times and I had to have a bruise the shape of a paw print on my back.

That's the last time I follow any abnormally large animals into "abandoned" buildings.

Now that I put it that way... That was a really dumb idea, wasn't it?

Curiosity kills the cat...

I think my nine lives may be up, too.

"Why did you save me, anyway?" I had to ask.

One wouldn't think vampires usually intervene the werewolves' plans.

The vampire sighed heavily.

All he said was, "It's our job."

_Their job?_

"Besides..." He, surprisingly, continued. "You're a Knowing."

Knowing; a human that has real knowledge about the other world coexisting with ours.

Knowings are also sometimes simply described as people who have made contact with this other world somehow. May it be accident, or not. And may they have any irrefutable evidence, or not.

How I came to know this world is long and a bit murky, but let's just say my family history is full of ... Researchers.

Knowings are, apparently, protected. Not in the literal sense, but more in the sense that we-cannot-be-killed-randomly-without-major-consequence. Why this was, was a mystery only known by those who made this order in the first place.

I didn't say anything more, fearing for my life more than ever, but I held my stoic expression as the vampire stared out the window. It was broken and boarded up in the middle, but you could see the stars in the night sky over the lazily pinned up shield.

Now, the question remained; what _were_ they going to do to me?

Knowings didn't know the full story of the night world, it was more like paper scraps pieced together to make nonsensical sentences. We knew, but we were clueless.

Humans just weren't allowed to know the secrets of this underworld and any who discovered it were ... Disposed of.

And now I knew way more than I should have.

I knew names. I knew locations. I knew _smells. _And werewolves really _stink_.

An unforgettable scent that lingers and sickens. Rots.

The smell of death.

"Nosy humans..." The vampire grumbled to himself almost disappointedly.

"Am I gonna die?" I asked forwardly.

The man glanced over at me with calmer caramel eyes.

There was no response.

Dread chilled my insides and fear made my stomach churn.

My fingers dug into the old sofa cushion as I tried to keep myself in control.

Death. The ultimate fate we all share. Dying. The mystery that has men screaming like little girls. Painful. Slow. Death.

Eternal suffering, or eternal happiness? Eternal nothingness? An eternal dream? Perpetual pain, and endless burning?

_What happens when we die?_

_Where would I go?_

The questions no one wants to think about.

To fear, or not to fear?

That answer is often predetermined by human nature and our fear of the unknown.

The door on the other side of the room suddenly flew open and smacked off the wall with a thunderous crack that sent plaster and wood splintering across the floor.

"Jesus Christ, Heath!" The vampire exclaimed irritably.

I was frozen in place, heart thudding erratically in my chest.

That utterly scared the shit out of me.

Another tall, dark man walked into the room, trailed behind by two other scowling vampires.

This one seemed different from the others, who had a much darker and malevolent aura about them, and darker hair. Heath had bright yellow hair and carried himself in a narcissistic manor of inflated self-dignity and a clear lack of concern for anything around him.

Smug was a better word.

"Poor little mortal so far from home..." The blonde vampire smirked amusedly.

I stared in disbelief.

"Where should we put him?" The vampire who had been guarding me asked impatiently.

"_Put me?"_

Heath's vaguely glowing amber eyes scrutinized me for a few moments.

One of the two vampires behind him spoke up.

"My hold is full, and so is CC's." He alerted the blonde.

"_...Hold?"_

The second vampire interjected. "Sammi doesn't want anymore men in ours. The women are starting to feel suffocated."

Heath let out an exasperated breath and closed his eyes in thought.

"Just put him in Quincy's, then." Heath stated and turned to leave.

"But Quincy's is mostly vampirettes and wolflings!" My guard objected.

"What the fuck is a 'vampirette?'" I rushed out thoughtlessly.

The four vamps just stared at me, sending individual spikes of fear down my spine.

"Who cares?" Heath shrugged shortly after and proceeded out the door, well, the place where the door used to be.

"Good point." The second vampire agreed.

The first merely shook his head.

The guarding vamp frowned.

"Even Halflings can be dangerous to humans..." He said quietly.

"I don't know," Said the second. "Quincy's vampirettes are pretty well-behaved. Just keep him away from the wolflings and he'll be fine. Probably."

I swallowed thickly.

_Probably?!_

"And if one of them decides to eat him?" The guard urged.

The second shrugged in a similarly careless manor as Heath had. "Vampirettes don't have a very large capacity for blood, he should be fine unless they gang up on him or a wolfling spots him and decides he looks tasty."

I let out a shaky breath.

_Ohshitohshitohshitohshitohsh it!_

The first vampire took notice of my deteriorating faux calmness to cold panic.

"Don't let them scare you. A human hasn't been killed in Quincy's hold for twenty years." He reassured.

The guard mumbled something under his breath that was incoherent to me.

Somehow, I was still terrified.

"Um," The first seemed to mull over his next actions carefully.

"I'm Jake. I run Hold 1A." He introduced.

This act surprised and confused me. Why would he do that? Tell me his name?

"That's Ashley," Jake pointed at the guard. "He's our main military commander."

"This is Jinxx." He then gestured to the vamp beside him. "He and his wife run Hold 2A."

"The asshole you just met was Heath. He's like the warden." Jake finished.

"And you're going to Quincy's hold, Hold 4E." Jinxx walked over to me and grabbed my arm.

He yanked me up effortlessly and just about dragged me out of there.

I fought in vain to escape his grip, but vampires were so much stronger than humans.

Ashley and Jake followed behind, giving me a harsh shove when I managed to find something to cling to in hopes of getting the vampire to let me go. Obviously, to no avail.

We passed through what I now knew was an old apartment building into a gigantic lower level. You _could_ call it a basement, but it was much, much bigger than any you'd ever see.

There was doors with red paint (I hope) labeling them from "1A" to "10F" with each number repeating with a letter of the alphabet all the way to F before going to the next number and starting the shortened alphabet all over again.

I didn't expect these "holds" to be as large as they were. But once the door to "4E" was opened, I was greeted with the site of a massive cafeteria.

There were halls branching off from it that led to fuck-knows-where.

Jinxx hastily pushed me inside and hit a yellow button beside the steel door before wishing me "luck" and closing it with a heavy slam that echoed in the huge room and rattled the tables.

It was then that I noticed two brown-haired guys sitting at the foremost table. They eyed me with eyes reflecting different color.

The more fragile-looking brunette's eyes shined an odd teal that edged more towards green, but couldn't be labeled so bluntly.

The other with longer, wilder hair had a tarnished gold gleam.

Both looked pretty young and were pale. Neither were particularly muscular, but I dared not challenge this.

They said nothing and we simply exchanged looks of wolfish curiosity and uncertain fear.

A shadow swiftly moved down one of the halls and drew my attention from the wolf boys.

Another vampire with a more... Sardonic air than the others moved smoothly across the cafeteria and closed the distance between us.

He halted a few feet away from me, paying the wolf boys no mind.

"Quincy." He introduced simply.

"Uh..." I paused stupidly looking for an answer to a question that was never asked.

"Um, Andy..." I answered anyway.

"Charmed." Quincy said with an uninterested cool as he turned on his heels merely gestured with a sweep of his hand to follow him.

It took me a moment to comprehend that had actually just happened.

_No long, boring introduction?_

I jolted in realization and hurried after him, leaving the piercing eyes of the wolves behind.

Quincy led me down a hall that turned a few times, but had only one way to go. It led to a badly beaten wooden door that opened to what could only be described as a dorm.

The first thing you enter to was a big living room with a possibly even bigger kitchen behind it. There was a decently large stairway that went up into the ceiling and out of sight. I assumed rooms were up there.

That, however, was not a priority. What _was_ a priority was the many sets of eyes that landed on me the second I was nudged inside.

_Shitshitshitshitshitshitshit shitshitshitshit._

"Don't spoil your dinners!" Quincy called almost cheerily as he closed the door behind me.

I swung around in shock and gaped at the door.

_Fuck._

There was a few girlish giggles, and a few gruff growls, but nothing moved from what I could tell. I was too scared to turn around.

I was literally in a room full of creatures that could kill me! Rip my throat out! Tear out my ribs before I even had the chance to die! Carve my heart out of my chest and show it to me before eating it!

_Well, that was morbid..._

"Why so nervous, doll?" A sickly sweet female voice spoke from behind.

I jumped.

She was close. Close enough for me to smell her floral, metallic scent.

I swallowed back my fear and slowly turned to face fiery, manipulating brown eyes.

The girl I identified to be vampiric smiled, feigning innocence.

"I'm Harper." She said with faux niceness. "Who are you, sugar?"

"Harper, leave him alone." Another dark-haired girl warned calmly.

"But he's so cute!" Harper gave an animalistic grin. "He just looks so... Delicious!"

A cold spear of terror caused my spine to straighten.

"Don't you have a boyfriend?" A soft voice rose from the right somewhere.

I looked toward the stairs, tentative to take my eyes off this girl, and saw a unique figure poised there.

It was clearly male, but in the right light, he could've easily been mistaken for a female. Even through his clothes, the light curves of his body were apparent. His face was reminiscent of a doll's; round, cute, babyish, pale. His shoulder length black hair curled at the ends in petite hooks. And his eyes...

I was captured instantly by them. They were like no blue I'd ever seen before. It was almost like silver tinted blue. A darker cobalt ring of color surrounded the silvery cerulean like the walls of a pool. As if to stop the color from mingling with the white and getting lost in the pigment forever.

Unlike my own blue eyes, which would turn almost black in low light and glint baby blue in sunlight, his didn't change. They stayed the same silvery azure as if radiating the color.

_Beautiful..._

The vampire girl's voice snapped me back to reality.

"He's being an ass! Besides! I'm hungry!" She shot back sharply.

"Quin will be mad." He stated flatly.

"Oh, let him be mad!" Harper turned back to me with a fanged smirked.

"We haven't seen a human since Roy. Maybe you should let him be for now, Harper." The other girl attempted to curb her friend away from me by grabbing her shoulder.

"Or..." Harper grinned again. "We could save him the trouble and kill him now!"

My eyes widened and the urge to run flooded my instincts.

There was a flash of color as I slammed my back against the door. I was soon facing the back of the shorter boy and the unhappy scowl of Harper.

"Don't be a bitch, come on! I'll share him with you, if you want!" Harper crossed her arms and shot him that bemused look that girl's have during "seriously?" moments.

"No, Harper, leave him alone! Go attack Quincy, or something!" The small vampirette defended.

Harper let out an unsatisfied growl before turning swiftly and walking off.

The other girl sighed in relief and trailed after her.

The boy turned to me thereafter.

"Come with me," He said gently.

The thought of being near another vampire after that experience sent my 'flight' instincts into overdrive. I'm positive my refusal was written all over my face as the vampirette's eyes proclaimed dissatisfaction.

Suddenly, there was an odd, glittery aura of color that waved out towards me from his eyes.

Everything got fuzzy.

My peripheral vision was literally static while my direct field was black and white, a colorless gray spectrum.

The only thing that still had any color were his eyes. They seemed so much brighter.

Alluring.

Beckoning...

_Follow..._

No other thought entered my mind. It was just blind motive and my body didn't think twice about obeying.

If I had been able to think, I would've been panicking about why I couldn't control my own body, but it was like my brain shut down and all I could do was follow the light. Like a ship to a lighthouse.

I followed him aimlessly and he guided me into a room.

As he closed the door, my vision ebbed a few shades of green, red and blue before the rest of the colors followed and my mind commenced working.

He leaned against the door with his hands pressed flatly against the wood at his waist and his foot propped up by the heel against the door, leaving a space between the floor, his shoe, and the apparatus.

His head was also tilted to the side a bit.

I blinked in shock.

_What just happened?_

I gazed around the room, noting it was a bedroom of oddly childish colors. The only light was a few candles set up on a shelf above the door and on the nightstand by the bed.

Otherwise, it was dark.

"Um... Why are we here?" I asked trying to remain calm.

"This is my room." He answered softly.

Well, sort of answered.

"That explained nothing."

"I'm Jesse. Who are you?" He, Jesse, questioned, ignoring my previous statement.

"Andy." I told him slowly, weary.

Jesse smiled cutely and let out a girlish giggle.

I would have thought it was adorable had I not been afraid he was about to eat me.

He walked over to me. "Don't worry. I won't hurt you."

His small, fanged grin didn't put me at ease.

"I like you," He continued. "You smell..." He leaned in close. "Nice."

"_Nice" _probably didn't even begin to explain it.

He giggled again and licked my cheek before disappearing from my sight.

He _licked_ me?

Another giggle from behind me alerted me to where he'd gone.

"Can you explain what just happened?" I turned to find him sitting on the bed.

"I licked you." He said with the innocence of simplicity.

"That wasn't what I meant..." I give up.

"Come here," Jesse patted the bed.

_That is not happening..._

"I said..." He turned those silvery eyes on me again and I saw that burst of light before everything faded to gray. "Come... Here..."

I didn't even have time to think. My body just moved.

As color returned, the little vampirette curled up beside me so we could face each other.

I looked around frantically.

_What the fuck just happened?!_

Jesse placed a pale, dainty hand on my chest to get my attention.

"Don't hurt yourself." He smirked. "My Angel's Gaze is perfect."

_Is... Is that what it's called?_

"Why are you here?" He asked me next.

I paused, trying to think of a cryptic answer before realizing I probably didn't have to hide the underworld from a creature that dwells there.

"Werewolves." I answered shortly.

Jesse rested his head on his arm...on my chest.

It didn't take much to know he wanted more than that.

"They killed my car...so I went after them." I didn't bother trying to explain my reasoning.

It seemed severely stupid to me, too, now.

"You're an idiot." He came to the same answer.

"Exactly..." I sighed.

"But you're cute, so I guess I can let that slide." He smiled.

_Wait, what?_

Then, he... He _kissed_ me.

I'm not going to lie, that was the _last_ thing I expected to happen.

"Jesse..." Honestly, I didn't know what to say, either, but I didn't want to become fun and a meal.

"Just Jess," He corrected. "And don't tell me you're not 'into that'."

"What if I'm not?" Even I knew I was pushing my luck here.

His eyes visibly darkened.

"Vampires, even little vampirettes like me, are sexual beings." He said with a sugar-like cyanide in his voice. "You can't say no to me."

"No." I told him defiantly.

I was expecting that to be that last thing I heard and said, but instead of just killing me, Jess _laughed_.

His hand travelled up to my neck in a cold warning as he swung his leg over and hovered my lap.

"You don't understand," He went on. "You can't say-"

I saw gray.

"-No..."

His fangs pierced my neck like two surgical needles, spreading a wave of pain through my flesh. But I couldn't do anything. I _didn't_ do anything.

Then, just as fast as the pain hit me, it simmered down, sinking into my body in rays of pleasure. It spread fast, rushing through my blood and stimulating every cell in my being. But it was different. It was concentrated and raw, not just some ebbing tide. It was like a tsunami that struck suddenly with no warning.

Color returned once more, and I could operate my thoughts again, well, sort of. The gray seemed to have dulled the feeling so, when everything came back to me, it hit like lightning. Shock waves of pleasure electrified my body, drowning all instincts to leave in a sea of sparks.

I couldn't even force myself to get away.

Petty fear couldn't survive the electricity. All that remained was primal want, desire, _need._

Jess released me, my body collapsed on its own and my back hit the bed. I'm not sure how much blood he took, but my mind was fuzzy and I was certain I wasn't under his spell. Or was I?

He leaned forward, pressing his hands to my chest and letting his hair dangle around him. We locked eyes in time for me to watch him lick the blood, _my_ blood, from his plush lips.

"Usually, I like to wait for my meal because it makes it so much sweeter when I finally get it... But... I have to make an exception." His words would've made me fear for my life had I actually been able to think clearly.

All that was clear in my head was one thing.

Him.

I let out a sound resembling a growl and quickly locked my arms around his small frame and pinned him down in a swift twist.

He struggled for a moment, surprised by the sudden change of domination. This caused me to later look back and note that he was actually _weaker_ than I was. So, vampirettes clearly didn't have the enhanced vampire strength.

"What are you doing?" He pushed against my chest in a feeble attempt to regain control.

_So, little vampirette doesn't like being dominated?_

Although my thoughts were scrambled, I still managed to husk out a response.

"I'm going to rock your world."

His breath hitched, but he stopped resisting.

I took the chance to capture his soft lips in a kiss that burned. My tongue ventured out automatically to claim possession of the little vampirette. I carefully slid over his fangs, purposely digging into one of the points on my last round. It drew blood instantly. A jolt of pleasure hit me again.

This got him going. His arms wrapped tightly around my neck and I could feel him gently sucking, trying to draw as much blood as the wound allowed.

Jess hummed softly, seeming to be affected by the blood as I was by his bite.

Our tongues tangled in a few rounds of panting and lots of grinding before he got impatient.

"Fuck me!" He begged breathlessly.

Amused, I smirked, more than willing to grant him that wish.

I kissed his neck, nipping the supple skin as I moved my hands down his body just to run them back up under his shirt to pull it over his head. Kissing his chest, I went after his pants next. Taking out his member and stroking it gently, I watched as he blushed cherry red.

I smirked again at his reaction and kissed his lips before reaching for the hem of my own shirt. I threw it in a random direction and leaned down to kiss him once more.

I felt his hands slowly stroke up my thighs. As he gripped my belt, I arched my back to give him more access.

Our jeans came off in record time.

I pinned Jess down again, pressing our bodies together and feeling his fit mine like a lock and key. He stared into my eyes with lustful silvery orbs and I couldn't resist another scorching kiss.

Carefully, I lifted his hips and ran my finger around the rim of his "lock," feeling he was already decently wet and willing.

He whimpered in need, begging with his eyes for more.

What can I say? I was made to please.

I couldn't control the smile spreading crookedly across my face.

I lined myself up with him, getting off on his pleading eyes that kept contact with mine. I pushed in gently, penetrating slowly just to tease him.

A strangled moan came from somewhere in the back of his throat.

He definitely wasn't in pain. I don't think vampires can feel pain. But he sure was tight...

I kissed his panting lips and pulled out halfway just to push back inside of him. The sounds he made because of it made the painfully slow process worth it.

As my control slipped, my thrusts grew faster and fuller. He tangled his fingers in my hair and I had a tight grip on his hips. Remembering I had something to look for to hear the pretty little vampirette scream, I entered him at different angles in hopes of...

He gasped sharply, separating our lips.

Found it.

I pressed against it again to make sure, and judging from his squirmy reaction, I was right.

Hitting his prostate again, harder, I felt his body twist and squirm beneath me. Putting this action on repeat, I kissed his neck so I could hear his moans better.

I wanted to hear him scream...!

He felt so good, my body was crying out for him. For more.

More!

"Hah!" He was getting louder.

I growled as I began to struggle to keep control.

"Hah! Hah...! Ah...! Nngh..." I watched as he came undone.

Jess tried to smother a loud moan.

"Nn..." I nearly growled again as I recaptured his lips.

His body shook beneath mine, evidence that he was close. I too felt the pressure build up in my stomach as I continued my no longer even thrusts.

"Nngh! Mnn! Nnah!" Oh yeah, he was close.

I panted.

_So close..._

Then...

"Nn...! Nn! Nn!"

He cried out in pleasure as he came, his back arching off the bed.

Just hearing him was enough to push me over the edge. I let out a fierce growl from deep in my throat as I released inside of him.

The little vampirette, now flat on the bed, panted heavily, his small chest heaving with each breath. I hovered over him, recovering from my own climax when he opened his half-mast glassy silver-blue eyes.

Our eyes locked just like before.

Our hair stuck to our shoulders and faces.

Sweat glistened off our bodies in the low candlelight.

Heat radiated around us.

"You..." He started, regaining his breath. "You certainly keep your promises...don't you?"

I smirked, planning on keeping the boy as mine. Definitely.

* * *

**Like? Yes? Review? :D**


	12. MiniChapter

**(I'm leaving this up, but I'm back now and will continue updating the story.)**

**Dear readers,**

**I'm leaving on a trip back home from December 4th-14th and I will not be able to update within that time. I am so very sorry for not getting chapter eleven out beforehand. I tried to finish it, but I've only been able to write two or three paragraphs every other day and I don't even know if it's even HALF way finished at this point. I will try to continue writing for it while I'm away so I may possibly have it done when I come back. I might have chapter twelve done, too because I'll have a lot more time on my hands.**

**However, this trip is to spend an early Christmas with my family back on the coast because I haven't seen them in two years. I can't promise completion, but I can promise I'll work on a really long chapter with lots of fluff and steam for you all. Again, I'm so sorry I'm so slow with updates, but although I can't say I have a respective life, I do have school and I haven't graduated, yet so I still live with my mother and step-dad and they like to get in the way of my free time to go somewhere or clean something or "go shower, we have people coming over."**

**So, in my meager attempt to make it up to you guys, I'm going to leave you with this fluff.**

_Third Person Point of View_

_In a world so ugly  
So empty  
Hung at the end of its rope  
You told me  
"Never give in,"  
You gave me hope_

Jesse looked up from his notebook and gazed over at his loving boyfriend, who was explaining something with band mate Ashley to the rest of their band on a dramatic scale. Jess smiled when Andy spread out his arms and did a little hop to emphasize whatever he was saying. This action, presumably mixed with what Andy said, made CC, Jinxx, and Jake laugh.

_Through the pain of heart  
Desperate, I ran  
Only to be caught  
"You're not a lamb,"_

Jesse watched idly from his place on the wheel of his band's bus as a few fans ran over to the five rockers. Andy and Ashley set aside their story to sign some various paraphernalia with the rest of the band. The young rockstar took a moment longer to see Andy raise what appeared to be a drawing of some sort and smirk. Jess then turned back to his writing.

_Sweet darkness  
Lonely, forgotten  
Ice blue eyes open  
A lost heart to be woken_

_By the madness of day  
The hatred of night  
You stir, restless to find  
What has been lost through time_

Andy suddenly jumped up onto the front of the Pünk Rox bus to sit beside his boyfriend, and scare him shitless as the smaller boy scrambled to hide what he was working on.

"Hey?" Andy said with an upward inflection.

"Hi..." Jess folded his hands overtop his hastily closed notebook.

"Don't wanna know," Andy gestured at the book. "Here,"

The older rockstar waved a piece of paper in Jesse's face, which he gingerly took. Jess smiled in amusement at the picture of a cute little black kitten with chrome-blue eyes and a pink collar with a little golden tag with the name "Jesse" written on it.

"This chick should be sponsored." Jess mused, referring to the surprising quality of the drawing.

"You know, I've been saying that about a lot of our fans..." Andy agreed.

"We certainly don't have this kind of drawing ability," Jesse concurred.

"No, we do not." Andy laid back on the hood.

"Shouldn't you be talking with your fans?" Jess rested his head on his boyfriend's leg.

"I wanted to talk to you." Andy explained.

"About what?" Jess looked up in confusion.

"Anything... Nothing... Everything..." Andy tugged his lover's hair.

"Baby..." Jesse sighed, hiding his smile with his bangs and reopened his notebook.

_A misfit in a broken world  
Worst fit to the mold  
Of a life of a fake_

_Pure rebel  
Scream loud_

_Sweet darkness  
Empty of kindness  
Ice blue eyes  
Open to nothingness_

Andy sat up as three girls in full makeup trotted over. Jess shut his notebook again.

"Hi!" One said exuberantly.

"Hello... Again." Andy offered a small wave.

The girls giggled nervously.

"Sorry if we're interrupting something, but can you do something for us?" Another one asked, talking quickly.

"We're not giving you candy." Andy stated, much to Jess' confusion.

"Huh?"

"Um, over there..." Andy gestured to the smaller group of fans surrounding three BVB members as CC was no longer in sight.

"Someone asked you for candy?" Jess questioned disbelievingly.

"Well... Yeah." Andy answered.

"What's wrong with these people...?" Jesse muttered to himself.

"No!" The third girl corrected. "We don't want candy."

"I do." The second one grumbled.

"No one gives a shit." The first silenced her friend.

"I do!" The third argued.

"You're her girlfriend, you're supposed to!" The first waved her arms around eccentrically.

Jess decided he liked these girls.

"Announce it to everybody, why don't you!" The second blushed.

"Okay," The first shrugged and turned, cupping her hands over her mouth.

"NO!" The other two objected, quickly grabbing their friend by the neck and hair.

"'Kay, you guys do that..." Jess muttered to himself again and went back to his notebook while Andy sat there awkwardly, not knowing what to do.

_By the madness of day  
The hatred of night  
You stir, restless to find  
What you lost, passed by time_

_Pure rebel  
Give them hell_

"OKAY! FUCKING SHIT!" The first swore loudly in surrender and the other girls released her.

"Okay, now, can you guys do something for us?" The second girl repeated the earlier question while the first smoothed out her hair.

"Uh..." Andy blinked blankly. "N-... Um... It depends."

Jess smirked as he knew his boyfriend desperately wanted to say no.

"Okay, can you guys kiss?" The three held up their phones, the previous battle seemingly forgotten.

Jess looked up at Andy with wide crystal orbs. Shock was clearly written in both of their eyes.

"I mean, we can, like, trade!" The first started quickly. "Like, in return for you guys kissing, they can kiss!"

The lesbian lovers turned to their friend in disbelief.

Jesse and Andy looked on in disbelief.

"Or not..." The first shrugged away.

"Have you ever tried wine? I think it could really help you." Jess asked the potentially crazy girl.

"No, I don't drink, my dad drinks and he drinks all the alcohol in the house, and then he tries to sleep on the TV but Mom yells at him and then he sleeps on the floor and wakes up and-"

"Oh my god, shut up!" The third girl interrupted.

"She ate, like, a thousand gummy bears on the way here so, she's kind of hyper..." The second explained.

"No shit," Andy smirked.

"Sorry if we made you uncomfortable," The second continued. "But we think you guys are really inspiring. It's like you're unafraid and fearless and shameless and amazing and are like gods!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Jess raised his hand. "Who said anything about gods?"

"Everyone." The three girls answered in unison.

"I'm pretty sure that's an inaccurate statement." Andy retorted.

"Don't you know?" The first asked as if she couldn't belief they didn't know.

"Obviously not." Jess replied in confusion.

He looked up at his boyfriend as if he might know, but Andy only shrugged clueless.

"When you guys came out, you gave the rest of us hope that we could do that same." The second explained. "That we could truly be ourselves."

"Haven't I been telling you people that for years?" Andy questioned rhetorically.

"This is different..." The third replied. "You're just so strong. You know, to do this. A lot of us just think that's so amazing!"

"Oh god, did we start something?" Jesse looked back up at his boyfriend.

"I think so..." Andy sighed.

"You just proved we can." The second smiled.

"You always could... You know what? I've been saying this for years, Don't be afraid to be yourself. Be proud in your own skin." Andy slid off the front of the bus.

He took Jesse's arm and lifted his smaller boyfriend to his feet.

"It's not hard." Andy stated before leaning down and placing a tender kiss on Jess' lips.

The girls rushed to take as many pictures as possible, along with some stray passer-bys.

Andy pulled away a few inches, taking a moment to gaze into his lover's eyes. "Not when you love someone so much."

"Andy..." Jesse's eyes softened as his cheeks turned pink.

"Aw!" The girls cooed.

Jesse wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's neck and held him tight in a happy, passionate kiss.

Later that day in the BVB bus, as Jesse lay on Andy's lap writing, the twenty-year-old glanced over at his sleeping partner, who had crashed not long ago.

_Not when you love someone so much._

The reminder of Andy's words made Jesse smile.

_Take me away  
A place of forgotten  
Of rotten  
Despite what may come  
Don't leave, I won't succumb_

_Sweet darkness  
Swallow me, priceless  
Blue eyes guide me  
Hide me  
Show me  
Tell me_

_Mad days  
Hated nights  
Lie restless  
Relentless  
Find me_

_Pure rebel  
In the ugliest world_

_You are the most beautiful misfit_

"So, you're hiding love songs from me, now?" Andy smirked tiredly down at his startled lover.

"Andy!" Jesse slammed his notebook shut, turning a bright roseate.

"_Je t'aime,_ right?" Andy said softly.

Jesse blushed again. "I love you..."

"Of course I do, Kit." Andy stroked Jess' cheek.

"No," Jesse looked up. "_I love you._"

The two kissed passionately, ready to spend the rest of the night in each other's arms. And every night after.


	13. Chapter 11

_**Hello and welcome to the Collection! Since I've failed miserably at finishing the next offical chapter of PR, I've put together a series of oneshots instead. And this first one is set in winter of this year (or maybe next year?), and the exact date is sometime after**_** Christmas.**

_Cold..._

Jesse shivered from his place on the Pünk Rox new tour bus. A new tour meant a new bus, mostly because their first one started making worrisome noises and Jon didn't want to take any chances on losing BVB's headliners.

PR was set to finish their second studio album after this tour, and Jess couldn't wait to get back to a heated building. England was simply freezing this time of year, but so was California so, the kid couldn't really win.

"Jess?" Heath rounded the corner and saw his trembling band mate.

"C-cold..." Jess stuttered from the cold.

"Bus?" The bassist gestured to the vehicle.

Jesse shook his head. "No k-keys... N-no heat... T-too cold..."

Heath paused for a moment, then turned back around and disappeared. Jess was too busy freezing to care.

Heath soon returned with a disgruntled Andy, who he was just about dragging by the wrist.

"Your bitch is cold." Heath released the older rocker and continued to the bus, where he reemerged with a large notebook and walked back around the bus and out of sight.

Jesse and Andy stared at each other for a moment, one shocked by the bassist's description, and the other just plain freezing.

Andy, now recovered from the surprise, went to his lover's side.

"Cold..." Jess whimpered.

Andy quickly surveyed the area for anyone who might interrupt the two, and then wrapped his arms around his shivering boyfriend. Jess, feeling the older rocker's warmth slid his hands into Andy's jacket, wrapping them around his waist, and cuddling into him.

"Fuck, you are cold!" Andy jumped at Jesse's freezing hands.

Jess only grunted in response, basking in his lover's warmth.

Andy sighed and settled back down, resting his head atop Jesse's and arms coiled tightly around his smaller frame to protect him from the cold.

They stayed this way for a few minutes, exchanging body heat to keep warm, before they saw a random flash of light. Startled, the duo jumped apart only partially as Jesse refused to give up the warmth, and looked across the mostly empty parking lot to where the flash had come from.

There stood Harper and Lily with a camera and two wide grins.

"So cute!" Lily squealed, bouncing a bit.

"God..." Andy rolled his eyes.

They'd been trying to catch the two kissing for quite some time.

"Go away!" Jesse demanded, re-burying his face in Andy's chest.

Andy merely gazed down at his younger partner, unable to stop himself from thinking how adorable that was.

Harper shot another picture.

"Will you get out of here?" Andy snapped.

"Will you kiss?" She sassed back.

"No." Andy glowered.

"Aw..." Harper deflated, as did Lily, and the girls turned to walk away.

"PLEASE?" Harper spun back around.

"No!" Jess and Andy both denied.

"Fine!" Harper yelled back and stomped off with Lily padding on behind her.

"What is wrong with women?" Andy wondered out loud.

"They're jealous." Jess joked, smirking into his lover's shirt.

Andy smirked as well, not expecting Jesse to say that, but still amused.

"That's an interesting theory, baby, but I think some of them are just like that." Andy replied reasonably.

"No, they're jealous." Jess said matter-of-factly, looking up into sapphirine orbs of azure.

"Jealous of men?" Andy questioned confusedly.

"No!" Jess corrected. "Jealous that I get to make-out with the sexiest man ever."

Andy smirked crookedly at his younger partner.

Jess offered a giggly smile and leant up to his boyfriend's lips for a warm kiss despite the snowy climate.

**Flash**

"HARPER!"

_**This next story is based on something I went through not long ago. Except it wasn't cute. In fact, I got yelled at. A lot. But in this one, we follow our favorite little fantasy couple in a very "sweet" adventure.**_

"Are you kidding me?" Jess walked into the kitchen of the apartment he shared with his boyfriend, Andy.

Andy, whom was currently covered in honey, along with the counter and some parts of the floor, only dipping two of his fingers in the sweet sticky goo and put them in his mouth.

"Really?" Jesse's tone was disbelief.

"I'm delicious." Andy smirked and continued sucking the honey off his fingers.

Jess groaned at the mess he was going to have to clean up. "God, how the fuck did you even do this?!"

Andy hummed thoughtfully, and mindlessly brought his other hand to his shirt, only to feel it stick to the fabric.

"Oh my god... It's all in your hair, all over your clothes... HOW DID YOU DO THIS!?" Jess flailed his arms in utter bafflement.

Andy pried his hand from his shirt and stared at it for a moment. _How _did_ I do this?_

However, as he realized there was no more honey on his fingers, he looked over at the puddle of sweet goo on the counter. Then, an idea came to him while his lover began fussing over the mess he'd made of himself and the kitchen.

He placed his entire hand in the honey, much to Jesse's vexation, but before the younger rockstar could say anything, Andy shot him a mischievous look. It wasn't the normal I'm-going-to-do-something-stupid mischief Andy usually acquired, nor the I-want-to-fuck-you mischief that the two men shared regularly, but something more along the lines of You're-going-to-be-so-mad-after-I'm-finished.

"Chibi...?" Jess cowered a bit.

Then, like a cobra strike, Andy reached out towards his lover with the honey. This caused Jesse to yelp and flinch away time to get some of the honey smeared across his cheek.

Then, he squealed.

"Andy!" He whined and padded around in a little circle as if it would make a point of his dilemma. Either so, or he was trying to figure out where to go, but his body started moving before his brain decided on which path to take.

Andy only smiled that crooked smirk Jess had become so accustomed to.

"Ugh!" He flailed his arms again. "You got it in my hair! Now, I have to shower again!"

"What. The. Fuck." Quincy and Ashley walked in at one of the worst possible times.

"What the hell have you two been doing this whole time!?" Ashley took notice of all the strange fluids throughout the room. "We only left, like, ten minutes ago!"

"Ask him!" Jess pointed accusingly at his older partner.

"You left the honey on the counter." Andy answered simply.

"Oh god, you're into that?" Quincy looked on with anything between disgust, respect, and curiosity.

"Huh?" Andy and Jess both glanced over at him, but Andy caught on faster.

"Oh, what? No!" He held up his hands. "It's not like that!"

He then quickly added, "I think?"

"Chibi!" Jesse whined, blushing roseate.

"You know what?" Ashley spoke up to end this madness. "The next time I leave my jacket here, I'll just ask you to bring it over instead."

"But-!" The gay lovers objected.

"LEAVING." Ashley spun on his heels and walked back out the door with Quincy right behind him.

Jess stared up at Andy with blushing cheeks.

Andy shrugged innocently, and then proceeded to start licking the remaining honey from his hand.

"HOW?!" Jess flailed once more.

_**In this story, it's Jesse's birthday, and Andy has a special surprise for him!**_

"Um..." Quincy cleared his throat.

"Well, it's the thought that counts..." Jake added, equally awkward.

Skeeter burst out laughing, which ended the kindness.

"What the fuck did you do!?" Harper laughed as well.

"Did you get in a fight with the wrapping paper, or something?" Jinxx tried to hold back his own amusement.

"And get ganged up on by the glitter?" Ashley smirked.

"Jesus Christ! Where is his present, anyway!?" Quincy could no longer keep a straight face.

Heath sighed at the hopelessness of the situation.

Andy rubbed the back of his head from his place on the floor ... At the center of a disaster zone of glitter and paper. Andy himself had _somehow_ managed to not only cover himself in gold glitter, but also wrapped his arm and leg with wrapping paper. And even he had no idea how a wrapping bow ended up on his head, albeit, crookedly. As his fingers ran through his hair, some glitter danced down to his shoulders.

"Actually, if you could help me find that, it'd be a lot of help..." Andy mumbled awkwardly.

The group exploded with laughter.

"HEY! HEY!" CC yelled over the crowd of friends and successfully silenced everyone.

"Give him a break! You know how hard he hit his head when he broke his nose!"

Everyone erupted into snickers and chuckles and downright laughter all over again.

Andy rolled his eyes, honestly wondering where Jesse's present could have possibly gone in the amount of time it took him to end up like this.

It was March the twenty-second, and to most people, that day didn't mean anything; except maybe the third day of spring. However, to Andy, and the rest of BVB and PR, it meant a certain little hyper singer's birthday.

_He's twenty, now._ Andy thought to himself.

"Man..." Ethan walked in to find this mess.

"Hi." Andy greeted in monotone, too busy concentrating on where the fuck he left the present. Or rather, where the present itself went.

"Um... Yeah, Jess is outside and... How the fuck did you do this?" Ethan just couldn't comprehend how someone could've possibly done this to themselves without glue and a full intention of actually doing so.

"Andy's the 8th Wonder of the World, what did you expect?" Harper planted her hands on her hips.

"Wait, the kid's outside?" Everyone froze and turned to face Ethan, who nodded once in confirmation.

"Fuck!" A few men swore as they all raced to get out. None of them, except maybe Harper, wanted to stick around to see what would happen when the two lovers got together for this event.

Andy remained where he'd been for the past nine minutes, left dumbstruck and a little confused.

_Oh well, _He thought passively, _I've got bigger things to worry about... Damn cat..._

"Here kitty, kitty..." Andy attempted to summon the runaway animal.

"Now you're actually calling me like a cat?" Jess walked into the bedroom and paused at the sight before him.

"Uh..." Andy looked around nervously. "No?"

"What the fuck." The younger rocker demanded.

"I can explain this." Andy looked up quickly as Jess took a step into the room.

The sudden movement caused another veil of glitter to fall around Andy's shoulders.

Jess just titled his head.

"Uh..." Andy searched for an answer, but found he couldn't think of one that wouldn't give him away.

Jesse took a few more steps forward.

"I - Uh!" Andy jolted. "I - I - I'll clean this up, I promise!"

Jess closed the gap between them and bent down in front of his older lover.

"Baby," He said gently.

"Uh, huh?" Andy responded unsurely.

"Did you use up all my glitter?" Jess smiled softly.

Andy blinked in surprised. "Uh... Yeah."

Jess giggled cutely, leaning forward and pressing his lips to his boyfriend's in a plush kiss only to pull away much too soon after for Andy's liking.

"I'm sorry..." Andy apologized for the utter mess.

"It's okay, baby," Jess soothed, "at least it'll be easier to clean up than the honey."

Andy smirked at the memory, which earned him a rough slap upside the head.

"Violent..." He muttered under his breath.

A mew and a flash of black across the bed interrupted the lovers. Andy shot around at the sound, and upon seeing the black blur, he barely leapt to his feet before jumping at it like lightning and capturing the mystery object.

"Got you, you little bastard!" Andy exclaimed, rising quickly.

"Andy?" Jesse yelped worriedly.

The older rocker turned slowly to reveal to his young partner the little black ball of fuzz in his arms. The ball of said fuzz mewed again, seemingly disappointed at finally being caught.

"Is that-?"

"A kitten?" Andy finished Jesse's question with a smile.

Jess paused, looking at the little ebony cat in shock, but carefully approached it. The kitten laid his tiny head on Andy's arm and tilted owl-like to get a good look at his other new owner.

"Happy birthday, Jess." Andy said softly.

Jesse reached out for the little warm fuzz ball, gingerly plucking it from his boyfriend's arms and burying his face in the silky baby kitten fluff. The tiny cat didn't really react, but went on to mew again.

"It's a boy." Andy told him a bit awkwardly. "If... That... Helps..."

"For what?" Jess murmured into the kitty's fur.

"Naming him." Andy explained. "And you better like him because I had to chase that little fucker all over this goddamn apartment."

Jess looked up at his slightly still irate lover and smiled. "Is that how all of this happened?" He looked over a very sparkly Andy.

"... Maybe," Andy felt somewhat embarrassed to answer.

Jess giggled again, rubbing his face against the soft kitten.

_So fluffy!_

"I love both of my presents," He gazed down happily at the tiny green-eyed cat.

"I, um, only got - well, found - uh, discovered - I mean... The cat." Andy couldn't seem to collect just how to explain how he came about the kitten.

And it was indeed a long story.

"What about this?" Jesse reached up and patted the wrapping bow still stick to Andy's head.

The sound made the older rocker jolt in surprise as he had no idea it was there, or how it possibly got there.

Andy too gingerly prodded the decoration before smirking and glancing back at Jess and the kitten.

"Whatever makes you happy," He hooked one of his fingers in his lover's belt loop and jostled Jesse's hips a bit.

The smaller male giggled and grinned.

"Puma." He said solidly.

"Huh?" Andy's head tilted fractionally.

"His name; Puma." Jess looked up with wide pearl-crystal eyes.

"Puma," Andy reiterated to himself. "Whatever makes you happy."

"You don't like it?" Jess pouted.

Andy smiled, shaking his head as he leaned down. "No, it's perfect."

He kissed his younger lover, assuring that Jess wasn't going to pull back again.

Well, he saved a lost kitten from a gutter, dealt with an old cat lady who insisted on keeping it and her daughter who insisted on getting rid of it, brought it home where it then went ape shit on him and ran around the entire apartment at least five times, and then put up with his friends' mocking. He was going to get his money's worth from his cute boyfriend.

And Jesse happily surrendered to his very sparkly lover.

_**Aw, aren't they cute? Well, this next one is not only cute, but hot, too! :D**_

**_(Song shown in this chapter is called "Intoxicated" by The Cab)_**

_And I, think you're from another world,  
And I, I couldn't love another girl,  
'Cause you, you make me feel like I'm intoxicated._

"10! ... 9!" The crowd counted down.

It wasn't just the crowd of fans after the concert, but the crowd gathered in the streets of England, too.

Jesse and Andy stood at the top of concrete steps leading to the backdoor of the venue they'd performed in a few hours ago. They had gone up there to get a few minutes to themselves, but with a group of devoted fans determined to stay until midnight only a couple of feet below them, it was kind of a moot decision.

However, this was one of those rare nights where the clouds had entirely vanished with nary a trace of fog and the moon was full and bright in the almost-midnight sky. It shined an ivory light down on the gang of painted misfits, lighting a festive Jesse (dressed in a bright red "HAPPY FUCKING NEW YEAR" shirt underneath his leather "Rebels" jacket - paraphernalia from his boyfriend's band, the usual black jeans with a studded belt, blue and white glitter on his cheeks, dark eyeliner around his blue-ivory eyes, and crimson lipstick on his lips) in the white rays.

Andy caught himself staring, hypnotized by his younger lover in the moon's light. Jesse gazed back into his azure orbs.

_In a room full of frozen faces,  
and a moment of fractured time,  
we eclipse in a conversation,  
as the words, they pass us by._

_With you, we could be the only ones here._

"8!" The countdown continued.

"Look at them!" Jake nudged CC and pointed towards the singers.

"7!"

"They're such a romantic mess." CC commented.

"6!"

"Bet they kiss." Jake was already pulling out five dollars.

"5!"

"Nah, they're too _absorbed_ in each other to notice." CC mocked, reaching into his own pocket.

"4!"

"I don't know," Jon joined.

"3!"

"Andy's the romantic type."

"2!"

_'Cause I, think you're from another world,  
And I, I couldn't love another girl.  
'Cause you, you make me feel like I'm intoxicated, toxicated.  
To the sky, flying high, take me to the moon,  
Day or night, we don't have to say a word,  
'Cause you make me feel like I'm intoxicated, toxicated._

Andy was completely captured by his lover's beauty.

The way the moonlight seemed to make Jesse's skin glow...

The way the breeze gently carried the silky curls at the end of his long, shiny black locks of hair...

The way his crystal-pearl eyes glistened...

The way his sparkly cheeks burned a soft pink...

The way his ruby-red lips parted...

"1!"

They're lips met in the instant the crowd cheered, moving slowly and passionately, searing and sparking with love and desire.

"Fuck." CC swore the loss of his five dollars.

A girl in the crowd cried out and a pale hand shot out from the group, pointing at the two singers.

Everyone immediately pulled out phones and cameras, snapping as many pictures as possible of the kissing lovers.

They didn't even seem to notice.

"Told you so." Jon gloated with an amused smirk.

"You tell him," Jake concurred, referring to CC as he put away his now ten dollars.

"Damn it, Andy..." CC swore again.

_Your eyes' like a shot of whiskey,_  
_Warms me up like a summer night._  
_Can you tell that I need ya with me?_  
_Let me drink you down tonight._

Andy gently placed Jesse on the bed in their hotel suite, _Comfort Inn_ because Jon had coupons.

Their lips locked again, keeping the fire burning strong. Andy's arms unraveled from Jesse's waist, hands taking to his hips instead, gripping them firmly as he slowly rolled their hips together. This started a friction that quickly escalated into sparks, which turned into lightning as Andy pushed Jess further up on the bed.

The younger let out a quiet moan, tangling his fingers in Andy's hair. The older slid his hands under Jesse's shirt, feeling the supple skin as if it was a language only he could understand. Jess' body trembled under his lover's touch, the flesh tingling as heat spread through his frame.

"Mn..."

_No I don't just want any pretty face,  
Wanna wake up next to yours each day.  
Baby, won't you be my saving grace tonight, tonight?_

_With you, we could be the only ones here._

Their pants hit the floor as their bodies met beneath the sheets.

A burning kiss ignited their lips, and Jess parted his mouth for his boyfriend's tongue. Heat once again flooded his body like fire, searing his skin and boiling his blood. Andy was already half way to the moon feeling his lover's body squirm beneath his, almost begging...

He reached for the nightstand, for the nearest lubricant, but Jesse grabbed his arm. They caught each other's eyes, and Jess shook his head, gently biting his lip before capturing Andy in another smoldering kiss. The older slid his hand into his younger partner's, pinning it near his head and giving it a loving squeeze as his tongue mapped out Jess' mouth.

_'Cause I, think you're from another world,_  
_And I, I couldn't love another girl._  
_'Cause you, you make me feel like I'm intoxicated, toxicated._  
_To the sky, flying high, take me to the moon,_  
_Day or night, we don't have to say a word,_  
_'Cause you make me feel like I'm intoxicated, toxicated._

Jesse's frame shook as his lover entered him, his head lolling back and his breath picking up as he felt the pain of being penetrated dry ... And the pleasure of being permeated.

Andy placed a soft kiss on his younger partner's chest, easing him into his arms. And Jesse melted upon feeling his boyfriend's lips on his neck, and the occasional pinch of his teeth.

"Nn..."

It didn't take Jesse long to adjust to his lover's size again, wiggling impatiently to alert him of the fact. Andy, to tease him, only moved fractionally before pressing back against his partner, garnering an eager sound from the smaller male. The older smirked against Jess' skin, amused by the noise, which only proved to further irritate his impatient boyfriend.

Jesse wiggled and squirmed under Andy, letting out an occasional whimper of want. And when Andy just smiled, gazing into his eyes, Jess released an impulsive huff.

"Don't tease me..." Jesse whimpered.

"But its fun," Andy retorted, nudging his lover's head with his and placing a warm kiss under his jaw.

"Mm!" Jess continued to fuss impatiently.

_Feel like I black out, pass out,  
every time that we touch.  
And if it hurts in the morning,  
then it must be love.  
I want your heart, baby,  
straight no chaser.  
I wanna feel it in my head,  
when I wake up._

"Nnh..." Jesse moaned longingly against Andy's lips, who had finally given in to his partner's pleas.

Their lips met again in a scalding kiss, tongues tangling in their forbidden dance as Andy hit something inside Jess that earned a sharp breath and a shudder through the younger boy's frame. The older didn't think twice about striking the spot again, sending more shock waves through his lover's body.

"Mh... Nn..." Andy relished in the sounds Jess made, swearing they were the most beautiful noises he'd ever heard.

Jess squeezed Andy's hand, which still had his pinned to the bed, leaning his head back so his boyfriend could have more access to his neck. The younger ran his fingers through his partner's hair, giving a rough pull to produce a gruff growl from his older lover. That sound spread fire throughout Jess' entire body, burning him up with each kiss and husky purr.

_And I, think you're from another world,_  
_And I, I couldn't love another girl,_  
_'Cause you, you make me feel like I'm intoxicated, toxicated._  
_To the sky, flying high, take me to the moon,_  
_Day or night, we don't have to say a word,_  
_'Cause you make me feel like I'm intoxicated, toxicated._

"Nnah!" Jess' back began to arch as Andy grinded their hips together. Hard.

They were both so close...

Andy left a trail of fiery kisses down Jesse's neck, biting into the tender skin.

"Hah!" Jess gasped, feeling his stomach tighten.

Andy let out another guttural growl as his younger partner pulled his hair and started constricting around him.

They caught each other's lips in the middle of the burning passion. Jess bit down on Andy's lip, and Andy's grip on Jesse's hip tightened.

Jess' body began trembling, his hand tautening around his lover's.

A shudder shook Andy's spine as Jess cried out. The sound, that beautiful sound, sending a bolt of such raw pleasure through him that he lost control.

_To the sky, flying high, take me to the moon,_  
_Day or night, we don't have to say a word,_  
_'Cause you make me feel like I'm intoxicated, toxicated._

The couple lay in bed, Andy's arm wrapped around Jesse's side. Their hands were still intertwined, Andy's thumb softly stroking his partner's as the younger boy savored the other's company.

Andy had surrendered a cigarette to spend this time with Jess.

"Je t'aime," Jess sighed happily, feeling the exhaustion kick in.

"I love you, too, baby," Andy gave Jesse's hand one more squeeze before the lover's gave in to sleep, wrapped in each other's arms.

_And I, think you're from another world,  
And I, I couldn't love another girl,  
'Cause you, you make me feel like I'm intoxicated._

**_And this last one is kind of random actually, but I wanted to include it!_**

"Andy!" A familiar male voice called from across the mall Jesse had dragged Andy into.

"Oh my god..." Andy sighed as Bryan O'Dell, also known as "BryanStars" on several social networks trotted over with his friend and camerawoman Miranda.

"You sound... Disappointed." Jess picked up.

"No..." Andy argued. "Just... I don't know, surprised..."

"Uh-huh..." Jess was decidedly disbelieving.

"Andy! Hey!" Bryan waved despite his now close proximity to the rocker in question.

"Hey," Andy was far less enthusiastic, but he'd grown used to the ever-blue-clad blonde from his many extensive interviews with him.

Jesse, a bit frightened by the enthusiasm, inched behind his boyfriend as a means to hide.

"Hi," Miranda greeted as well, also less enthusiastic than Bryan, but too was accustomed to him.

Bryan, quickly noticing the now shy shorter boy, took a step closer and extended his hand in a more formal greeting to the new face.

"Hi, I'm Bryan!" The bubbly blonde introduced. "You're Jesse, right? From Punk Rox,"

"Yeah..." Jess replied shyly and gingerly took Bryan's hand.

"You scared him," Andy explained his lover's quietness.

"Yeah, well, I'm scary," Bryan laughed.

"You are scary." Miranda retorted. "You scare little children all the time."

"That's true." Bryan joked.

The four chatted for a few minutes, catching up and recreating first impressions.

Andy for all his teasing actually kind of liked Bryan, but the endless stock of bubbly enthusiasm and awkwardness did grate on his nerves every now and then. However, it did condition him well to handle Jesse when he got hyper.

Bryan seemed to have a small epiphany.

"Hey! You know, we have our camera in the car and I have my questions in my pocket..." The YouTube interviewer reached into his blue jacket and pulled out his neatly folded pages of interview questions.

"Do you just carry those around with you?" Andy asked with an amused smirked.

"Oh, no, we're actually supposed to do an interview with Blood On The Dance Floor later." Bryan explained.

"Okay, well, that makes it less creepy." Andy nodded, satisfied with that explanation.

Bryan laughed, a bit nervously if Jess were to be the judge. "So, what do you say? We've got time to kill, you two said you weren't busy so... Wanna do an interview?"

"Here?" Jesse looked up at Andy, whom he was tightly clinging to as he was still a little frightened by the new people.

"Well, where ever," Bryan shrugged.

"I guess, I mean, we don't have anything better to do." Andy answered, sort of.

"We could go see what kind of drugs we can get the pharmacy to give us," Jess smiled jokingly.

"That's... A really bad idea..." Andy gauged.

"So...?" Bryan dragged out hopefully.

Andy looked down into his partner's silvery blue eyes in question. Andy didn't care either way, but what Jesse wanted was all he was interested in. If Jess didn't want to do it, Andy would refuse and the four would part ways.

Jesse only shrugged timidly, really rather not, but would follow Andy if he agreed.

"Uh, sure." Andy resolved impassively.

"Great!" Bryan beamed and Miranda wandered off towards the exit to get the camera.

The four ended up outside the mall, setting up by the side of the building.

"So, why are you here?" Andy questioned while Miranda set up the camera and Bryan the mic.

"Following the tour," Bryan replied busily.

"Which one?" Andy asked reasonably as there was actually three music tours passing through the area.

He really only knew this because Bryan had earlier said that BOTDF was on a separate tour and Danny Worsnop had texted Andy prior saying Asking Alexandria was taking a detour through that city.

"Oh, Asking's, but I ran into Jayy and Dahvie at a gas station, but they were busy so we agreed to meet up later at the venue they're playing at." Bryan revealed as he continued foiling with the mic.

Andy didn't say anything in response, but nodded in acknowledgement.

"How long have you two been together?" Miranda added to the string of questions.

"Well, let's see..." Jess muttered to himself and started counting months.

"Thirteen months." Andy rejoined before Jess got passed May.

"Oh, really?" Bryan turned around in surprise.

"... July, August, September, October, November, December... March, April..." Jess added up.

"Thirteen..." Jesse confirmed, gazing up at his lover in shock.

_We've been together a year?_ Jesse seemed surprised by the fact himself.

"Wow, I honestly only heard about..." Bryan made a loopy gesture with his hand towards the couple. "You know, like, back in October."

"That's probably because that's when the boys announced it to the world on Twitter." Andy recounted with a smirk.

"The boys" is the common term used by the members of BVB and their crew when referring to the rest of the band.

Jesse blushed roseate at the reminder of when fans started blowing up their YouTube page with messages looking for confirmation of the then already mature relationship. Andy and Jess had kept it pretty tight-knit for a long time until the rest of BVB and PR could no longer remain silent and decided to share their little secret with the rest of the world. Juliet didn't help, either, what with all of her teasing Andy after his band announced his and Jess' relationship.

Jesse didn't use Twitter for many reasons, but his band mates did and wouldn't hold it against them if they helped spread the news.

"Well, I'm happy for you guys!" Bryan said jubilantly. "You're a very cute couple!"

Andy actually turned a little pink alongside his boyfriend at that. "Thanks,"

Miranda gestured, alerting them that they were on.

"Rolling?" Bryan snapped back to attention. Miranda nodded in response.

"Okay," He took a moment to get back to interviewer mode.

"We are back! With!_ Black Veil Brides_! And... This very short gentleman!" Bryan joked referring to Jesse's height.

"I'm bite-sized." Jesse grumbled.

Andy chuckled at his boyfriend's comment.

Bryan laughed. "Actually, this is Jesse Ford, from Punk Rox."

"And as most of you may know," Bryan went on, "Andy and Jesse are now our favorite gay couple of the year! In metal, anyway."

"Funny." Andy retorted sarcastically.

"We're not really metal..." Jesse corrected while he gently chewed his thumbnail.

"Well, punk," Bryan agreed, "Obviously. I mean, it's in the name."

"Obviously." Andy nodded, equally mocking.

"Heh," Jess grinned shortly.

"So, what have you been all this time, Andy? It's been a while!" Bryan turned the mic towards the aforementioned rockstar.

But before he could answer... "Well, I mean, obviously him, but... Other than that."

Jesse turned very red.

Andy pushed down the pink heating his own cheeks.

"Um," Andy cleared his throat. "Well, touring, clearly, and we made a movie and put out the new record and documentary."

"Yeah, I heard about that," Bryan nodded. "I saw part of the movie, actually."

"Part of it?" Andy questioned.

"Yeah, I haven't been able to see all of it yet, but it looks pretty good!" Bryan complimented.

"Well, thank you for complimenting _part_ of the movie." Andy mindlessly hooked his finger in Jesse's belt for no particular reason except to hold him a bit closer.

"So, let's start on some questions!" Bryan announced, holding out his papers and after reading some over, picked out a slightly relevant one...

"Okay, so, obviously you guys are really close now,"

"Obviously." Andy retorted, jostling Jesse's hips.

"Yeah, so, what were your first impressions of each other?" Bryan finished.

Andy looked down at his shorter partner, who looked right back up at him expectantly.

_Looks like I'm first..._

"Uh, hyper." Andy recalled the very first time he'd encountered the younger singer in the recording studio all the way back in '11 in California.

"Hyper?" Bryan looked down at Jesse in confusion.

"Yeah, he was really hyper and beat up his guitarist for stealing a hat that was actually Ethan's in the first place." Andy recalled with a smirk while Jess sighed.

Bryan laughed, "Really?"

"Hard to believe, I know, but this kid can get wired." Andy explained.

"I had a lot of candy to be mentally prepared." Jesse gave his boyfriend's arm a squeeze. He hadn't really released him since they met Bryan and Miranda in the mall.

"What about you?" Bryan offered the mic to Jess.

"Um..." Jess thought for a moment.

"Out of it." He answered with a small smirk as Andy let his head loll back in 'oh my god...don't remind me'.

"Why?" Bryan asked confusedly.

"I was going slightly insane, I think and I kind of lost control of my thoughts for a while." Andy attempted to explain.

Andy heard an irritated scoff from the back of his mind.

**Not now, damn it!**

"Wow... Why?" Bryan reiterated, interested.

Andy just pointed at Jesse.

Jess looked on innocently.

"Oh! So, it was love at first sight?" Even Bryan managed to make sense of it.

"Huh?" Jesse and Andy both snapped to attention.

_God, you're stupid._

**I said, NOT NOW!**

_You never listen to me..._

**Why should I?**

_Because I'm-_

**I swear to holy hell if you say it ONE MORE FUCKING TIME I'm going to throw myself into traffic just to shut you the fuck up.**

_Meow... Bitch..._

"Baby," Jess nudged Andy as he zoned out again.

"Whuh-? Oh, what?" Andy looked back up.

"It was love at first sight? When you met each other?" Bryan reiterated for the distant singer.

Andy blinked blankly, scrambling for an answer, but as he realized he had no explanation to say no, he noted that he'd never thought about it before.

_Was that really what it was?_

"No comment," Jess replied when Andy didn't, or rather couldn't, answer.

"Hey! I stumped you!" Bryan cheered triumphantly over something he'd been trying to accomplish ever since his first interview with Andy.

"I, uh, yeah..." Andy said distractedly, still trying to sort out his thoughts.

"Ask him about sex next. That'll really get him." Jesse teased.

Bryan laughed when Andy straightened instantly and began muttering incoherently as his mind raced over many stupid responses and not many intelligent ones.

"No!" Andy finally settled. "It's just... It... I... Well... I mean, we..."

Andy sighed in defeat.

"So..." Bryan started with mischief in his eyes. "How's the sex?"

Andy started sputtering nonsense again while Jesse just blushed and smiled.

"Stop asking me these questions!" Andy finally completed a sentence.

Bryan just laughed.

"What are you afraid of, Andy?" Bryan pushed on.

"Nothing." Andy stated.

"Embarrassed?" Bryan teased.

"Stupefied." Andy clarified.

"Why?"

"From the stupidity of you asking me how gay sex is with my boyfriend." Andy pulled together a believable response.

"Well, I mean," It was Bryan's turn to be embarrassed. "When you word it like that..."

"You really do have an answer for everything..." Jesse sighed, cuddling a bit more into his lover's side.

Then, it occurred to the smaller boy that Andy had called him his "boyfriend."

Jesse smiled happily as the interview went on as mostly usual. But let's face it, a BryanStars interview is never usual.

**_That is actually the end of The Collection - "Aw" I know, but I had a mini breakdown not long ago and came THIS close to deleting this story (all of them, actually) but I've sucked it up mostly, I mean, I've lost quite a bit confidence in what I've done up to date, but I'll remain hopeful that one day I'll be able to go back and make all my shitty stories perfect! Why you people have stayed with me for this long is beyond me, but I truly do appreciate every single one of you and hearing from you guys in reviews and PMs really makes me happy._**

**_So... Ya'no... Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah, Happy New Year's and all the good shit._**

**_-Unforeseen_**


	14. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve - The Game and New Friends PT I**

* * *

_Andy's POV_

* * *

"Jesse?" I called around the bus, wondering where he could've gotten to.

"Here," Heath, who was typing away at his cell phone, stuck out his hand where a post-it note had been placed.

It read in neat, slightly loopy Sharpie handwriting.

**Let's play a game, baby.  
If you can find me by sundown, I'll do whatever you want for the next two weeks.**

**There are no rules. Just find me and physically touch me.  
Game on.**

**-Jess Kitten**

I blinked in wonderment at the note.

_Are you fucking kidding me? Warped Tour is huge!_

There was no way in hell I'd be able to find that little midget by sunset.

_Although..._

He did say whatever I wanted for two weeks...

Fortunately for us, we were a late show this year and got to play at night rather than during the day. That gave Jesse a shit ton of time to hide from me until show time at seven.

PR wasn't really playing, but Heath, Jess and Ethan were following the tour. Quincy and Skeeter (and Harper and Lily) were at their new homes (well, apartments) in L.A..

I figured I wasn't risking anything by playing his little game, so I headed for the door – and the heat.

Ethan met me as the door opened.

"Welcome to the Warped Tour Find-A-Jess game!" Ethan beamed goofily. "Will you be playing full deck or-"

"Are you here to distract me so he has more time to find a hiding place I'd never think of?" I cut to the chase.

"Yes." Ethan replied very seriously.

"Move." I demanded impassively.

"No." Ethan kept up.

"Now, before I throw you out of the way." I threatened.

"Love to see you try!" Ethan stood up tall to meet my height. He was only a few inches shorter anyway.

"Close. The fucking. Door." Heath glowered.

"Can't handle the heat, Walker Texas Ranger?" I mocked.

"I could throw both of you at the same time, now-"

"CLOSE THE DAMN DOOR!" Jake yelled from the back of the bus, cutting off Heath's threat.

"Sorry," I relented, pushing Ethan back so I could step out and close the bus door.

"You pushed me like a bitch..." Ethan teased.

"Want me to slap you like a bitch, too?"

"No..." Ethan shrugged away.

"Alright, give me a hint where Kitten went, at least." I turned to the brunette.

"Well, I don't really know. He went between those buses and I didn't see where he went." Ethan admitted.

"Good, Danny'll help me." I immediately noticed Asking's bus among the ones Ethan pointed out and headed straight there.

However, they played around three, but I was hoping to find Jess by then.

I knocked on the Asking Alexandria bus door.

Ben opened the door, looking like he just woke up.

Or got laid.

Whichever.

I just needed Danny so it didn't really matter, but I would've asked for his help too had I not been sure he'd refuse right now.

"Need alcohol?" He grumbled.

"No-"

"Need girls?"

"N-No..."

"Need Danny?"

"Yeah."

"Daddy Worsnop!" Ben yelled back into the bus. "Your son's at the door!"

I smirked to myself.

Danny _still_ looked like he could be my father when we walked around together.

"'Eyyy there son!" Danny passed Ben.

"No shit today. Jesse's playing some hide-and-seek game and he wants me to find him before sundown, but you could probably guess that it is impossible." I explained.

"So, you need me to help you find your... Never mind." Danny cut himself off as he walked with me through the row of buses.

I didn't say anything for a few moments, trying to decipher what he was about to say, but thought I probably wouldn't have liked it anyway and gave it up.

"Yeah, he said there aren't any rules so, I figured I could enlist you and Juliet." I'd thought of her as I was heading to Asking's bus.

"This will be the most fucked up search party ever." He drawled with a grin.

"Yeah... Maybe I should've gotten the boys to help..." Too late to rethink it now.

"Hey," Juliet greeted from a lawn chair in front of her band's trailer.

I hadn't even noticed we'd been walking towards ALL's bus.

_I don't have to throw myself into traffic because it's this kind of shit that will get me hit by a car anyway._

"'Ey," Danny returned simply.

"Jules can I get you to help us find Jesse? He's playing a game and it's just not possible by myself." I was more polite asking her. Women are fickle, best not to be a dick to them when you need them for something.

"You are so much nicer to her than you are to me." Danny feigned hurt.

"Shut up, Red-Beard." I teased.

Juliet laughed, getting to her feet. "Sure, I'll help ya'."

"Where're you going?" Juliet's brother and guitarist Tommy leaned against the side of the trailer.

"Gonna find a gay boy." Juliet smiled with a giggle.

Tommy stared for a minute, scrambling for an intelligent response.

"Okay then." He settled and pushed her out of the way, plopping down in her seat.

"Dick." She swore jokingly under her breath and walked up to us.

"Explain on the way," She put her arm around me and swung me around.

"Come on, Daddy Worsnop!" She called over her shoulder for Danny, who burst out laughing.

"I HAVE TWINS! HOLY DAY!" Juliet and I laughed at his exclamation.

* * *

The three of us split up, Juliet taking right, Danny left, and I wandered around the northern-most path.

We agreed to meet at All Time Low's merch. tent after thirty minutes, and then we'd take different directions.

I knocked on bus doors, trying to find someone who'd seen him, but I usually got "no, sorry, bro" or "no, but if you guys wanna party, it's cool with us!"

I asked the random people walking around as well, but got similar responses.

I eventually came to Pierce The Veil's bus.

I hadn't gotten to the point of despair yet and was still pretty confident I'd be able to find him now that my manpower had tripled, so I went for it.

There was two guys sitting in chairs outside.

"Hey," They greeted as I came up.

"Hi, have you seen a short dude with black hair and really pale blue eyes?" Jesse's eyes were a key asset to finding him. There could've been twenty or thirty other short guys with black hair there, but most likely only one of them would have eyes like my baby's.

"Yeah, you know, we actually did!" One of them replied.

Finally, a breakthrough!

"He asked us if we could not say anything about him being here." The other smirked.

"Oh, yeah." The first one laughed. "Oops."

"Where is he? Is he here?" I was getting a little excited. It had to be a record to find someone purposely hiding at Warped Tour to be found in a matter of minutes.

"No,"

And cue let down. "Oh."

"If you need help finding him, we could help if you want." The second one offered.

"Really?" I don't know why I was surprised.

"Yeah!" The first one stood up.

"I'm Vic and that's my brother Mike." Vic Fuentes, I remembered the name.

Mike got up.

"I'm Andy," I introduced.

"I actually knew that." Vic said.

"Then why didn't you-..." I stopped myself from saying something too gay. Jess wasn't helping me much.

"Never mind." I sighed.

"I don't know why we didn't, but let's find... Wait, who is he?" Vic played along before asking confusedly.

"That kid from that band that headlined for them. The one that sings Dire." Mike partially explained.

"I know that!" Vic shot back. "What's his name?"

"Jesse." I answered even though he hadn't been looking at me.

"That's right! That kid!" Vic seemed to recognize his name.

I checked my phone for the time.

"Yeah, hey I need to meet back up with the other part of my search party." I told them.

"So, do you still need us or...?" Vic questioned.

"Maybe." I responded.

"We'll just go with you." Mike decided, "We need to find Tony and Jaime anyway."

* * *

I met Juliet at ATL's tent and discovered she had found herself new friends, too.

"I found Kellin Quinn and Chris Cerulli." She stated obviously.

"Hi, have you seen Ricky? Long hair, was mistaken for you a lot?" Chris asked, apparently missing his own band member.

I shook my head, recalling my minor history with Motionless In White.

"You too?" Vic turned the question around.

"No, but these two came up to our bus and I decided I'd help." Kellin shrugged.

"I would have helped anyway, but we haven't seen Ricky all day and we go on in an hour." Chris concurred.

"Where's Danny?" Juliet looked around.

"Great question." I started to notice the many attractive females wandering around.

"He's either late, or he found a band slut." I reasoned.

"Don't count me out just yet!" Danny came up behind Mike and Vic.

"Shit..." Vic laughed, a bit startled.

"You have no faith in me," Danny shook his head jokingly.

"Nope." I mocked.

"You found friends." Danny observed.

"Yeah, we have to find his bassist and their band, and he's just being nice." I pointed out the guys accordingly.

"Hi." Chris waved awkwardly.

* * *

We all split up into groups where Mike and Danny went one way, Juliet and Kellin went another, and Chris and Vic went with me.

"You have no idea where Jesse is?" Chris asked.

"Do you have any idea where Ricky is?" I turned it right back around on him.

"I thought I did, but I kept coming up empty-handed." He replied.

"I don't even know where to begin with that kid..." I admitted, referring to Jess.

"Tony and Jaime could be anywhere and might not even be together so, it looks like we're all left out in the dark on this one." Vic said.

"Lucky us, then..." I retorted sarcastically.

"Hey, maybe you can tell us a bit about Jesse? Then we might be able to guess where he is?" Chris suggested.

I wasn't sure if they knew Jess was my boyfriend or not, but it wasn't important at the moment.

"Well, he's quiet normally," Unless he's with us. "And is really good at getting into shit..." I remembered a Wal-Mart trip from a few months ago.

"That was useless." Vic stated.

"Yeah, I know. If his personality gave away anything to where he may be, I would've found him by now. But Jess is very... Unpredictable." I explained.

"Okay... I guess we'll have to just ask around?" Chris paused, looking around himself, probably scouting for signs of Ricky.

"Do Jesse or Ricky like food?" Vic tried to pull some useful information from us as he spotted the concession stands.

"Of course they like food!" I smirked, "Do _you_ like food?"

"Well, yeah, I need it to live." Vic laughed.

I might find CC where the food was, but I doubted Jess would be there. And Jon was off the clock for the guys in PR since they weren't performing and were, thus, unimportant. So, we didn't have any way of keeping track of them.

"How about we start with merch. tents and then buses? I don't know why Ricky would be on someone's bus, but your friends might." Chris planned.

"I can see Jaime barging into someone's bus." Vic nodded.

"I can't see Jess doing that..." I said honestly. I figured he'd just be too shy.

I was so fucking wrong.

* * *

The merch. tents weren't a total bust. But we spent far too long there for nothing.

Vic wandered into a tent, whose band I didn't know, and the next thing Chris and I heard was, "YES!"

Chris shot me a confused glance.

"I don't know, but we should probably go see..." I headed to the tent with Chris close behind.

Vic came bolting out before we got to the entrance.

"Tony was here, looking for Jaime, went that way!" Vic pointed left and charged off in that direction.

"Should... Should we follow him?" Chris wondered nervously.

* * *

We didn't find Tony or Jaime, but I found Jon, which wasn't a particularly helpful encounter either.

"Andy!" Jon shouted as we ran passed him. I froze on the spot.

Chris slowed down while Vic was too far ahead to hear.

"What the hell are you doing?" Jon asked sternly.

"L-... I'm... Looking... Find Je-... Have to fin-... Find Jess..." I told him between breaths.

"I'm looking... For Ricky... If you remember him..." Chris breathed.

Vic seemed to realize we had stopped and had turned back for us, he came back panting.

"What happened?" He leaned his hands on his knees.

"He's looking for-"

"You." Jon cut Chris off.

"Me?" Vic straightened hastily. Jon had a very ... Authoritive personality that made you feel like you should listen to him or something bad will happen.

"There was some kid with crazy hair looking for you." Jon stated.

"Jaime." Vic identified the short description.

"Kid?" I wondered out loud. Then again, we were all kids in Jon's eyes because sometimes it's like none of us have grown up.

"Who else would be looking for me?" Vic explained to Chris's questioning look.

"You didn't happen to see Jess, too, did you?" I had to ask.

"Nope. And I don't care, I've got a stage crew to yell at." Jon joked, I think, and continued on his way when he realized we weren't into anything illegal.

"Is he always like that?" Chris stared after my manager with a dumbstruck expression.

"Yeah, basically." I replied, watching Jon disappear into a sea of people, people of whom we'd been trying to dodge and politely turn down autographs and photos until further notice.

"Shit, what time is it?" I pulled out my phone.

We'd been investigating the Tony sighting for thirty minutes, now.

"We have to meet back up with the others."

"Yeah, I don't think Tony is here anymore..." Vic sighed disappointedly.

"And Ricky is still nowhere in sight..." Chris seemed to be getting very anxious. They really didn't have long before show time.

Half way back to ATL's tent, I nearly escaped getting run over by someone.

I fell back into Chris.

"Fuck! Shit! Sorry!" The guy apologized, almost tripping over his own feet as he tried to stop in time.

"JAIME!?" Vic exclaimed.

"Dude!" Jaime threw his hands up excitedly.

"Holy shit, where the fuck have you been?!" Vic laughed, walking up to his band mate.

"Well, first I went to get food, then I got lost and Tony found me and hit me, and then we went back to the bus, but you and Mike were gone so we started looking for you and NOW HERE YOU ARE!" Jaime jittered exuberantly.

"Yeah!" Vic grinned at his friend's energy.

"Where's Mike?" Jaime asked breathlessly.

"Probably waiting for us," Vic began to explain our search party details when Tony finally walked up normally.

"HEY!" Vic shouted despite the close proximity.

"Hey." Tony responded calmly.

"That is so weird..." Chris whispered, and I knew what he meant.

Jaime and Vic seemed so hyper and excited, and Tony was just... Normal. Like nothing happened.

"Look!" Jaime pointed at Vic. "I found him!"

"Really?" Tony said sarcastically. "That's great, Jaime. Where's Mike?"

"That way." Vic pointed in the direction we had been heading.

"And...?" Jaime looked around Vic to me and Chris.

"I'm trying to find my boyfriend." I stated thoughtlessly.

"Huh?" Vic swung around in surprise.

"I knew it!" Chris exclaimed.

_Wait, what?_

"I saw this thing on YouTube, but I didn't really think it was credible because it was the internet and I didn't want to say anything 'cause I didn't want to offend you or anything." Chris shrugged awkwardly.

I should have guessed...

My relationship with Jesse was gaining fast ground with the army.

"You're gay?" Vic asked nonchalantly.

"We- No! I-..." I still had no idea how to answer that. "Yeah, why the hell not?"

"Oh, cool," He said carelessly. "Should we go?"

Gotta love the lackadaisical concern.

"Yeah, I really have to find Ricky." Chris didn't seem fazed either and was back to business. With only about thirty minutes remaining, he didn't have time to care.

* * *

"Believe me, we searched that entire fucking area and found _nothing!_" Danny reported. He, Juliet, Mike and Kellin had turned over the majority of the right side of the field we were set up in.

Chris sighed anxiously.

"We kind of... Didn't..." Vic rubbed his arm.

"Okay, look, you guys," Juliet gestured to Pierce The Veil. "Danny and Andy," She looked at us respectively. "You all; Stay. Here. A lot of people go through here so you guys can find out information while Chris, Kellin and I actually find Jesse and Ricky." Juliet explained her plan.

"Why do we all have to stay here?" Danny complained.

"Because you won't get anything done. No offense." Juliet apologized to Mike and Danny, and I could understand her point. Danny was easily distracted and I could assume Mike wasn't actually very interested in searching.

"Non-taken." Mike stretched and sat down in the grass.

"Stay." Juliet turned to me one last time before rushing passed with Kellin and Chris.

Danny laughed at her command.

"You are a bit like a dog, aren't ya'?"

"Shut up before I make you." It just came out before I could stop it.

"Ooh, what are you gonna do?" Danny mocked, "Slap me around? Suck my dick, my little bright fag?"

"Yeah." I said seriously.

"... I was kidding, dude..." Danny backed up a step.

I reached over, and in one swift motion, I brought my hand across my friend's face.

"I know." It wasn't particularly hard, but I knew it was enough to hurt.

"Ow!" Danny put his hand over his cheek. "Fucking bitch slapped!"

"I can do that now, I'm a bright fag, remember?" I mocked.

"Well, shit!" Danny began to grin. "I better start wearing a helmet because you know I just can't resist making fun of the gayest chimney sweep in town!"

He started to run and hide behind Tony when I reached for him again.

Jaime was laughing while the others were just kind of staring in shock. Well, Tony was watching with an amused smirk, but Mike and Vic seemed stupefied.

"Well... I didn't expect that..." Mike slowly laid back on the ground.

"Why..." Vic started. "Why wasn't anyone recording that?!"

* * *

Juliet was actually really efficient when she wanted to do something or needed to get something done. That's why I wasn't surprised when I saw her with Jess a little over five minutes later. What _did_ surprise me was the fact that she was chasing him, or he was running from her.

"That was fast." I heard Vic comment as Jesse noticed us and skid to a stop. Well, I say that, but he kind of slipped and fell on the ground.

Juliet tiredly came up beside him, breathing heavily.

"This kid... Can _run_..."

My first instinct was to help Jess up, but he saw me and began to scramble away.

_Oh, no. You are _not_ getting away again!_

I put as much power behind my legs as possible to catch him before he fully got to his feet.

It ended with me basically tackling him back to the ground, but I still got him!

"Caught ya'." I grinned triumphantly, much to Jesse's dismay.

"No fair..." He pouted cutely when I pinned him down.

"You said there were no rules," I couldn't help but smile. I was happy to see my Kitten again.

He just huffed, puffing his cheeks.

"So, what'd I win?" I nudged his head with mine.

"You know what you won..." Jess grumbled, but didn't fight me.

"Aw! That's so cute!" Vic cooed.

I looked back at the four Hispanics when Jess did the same.

I noticed Juliet smiling amusedly and Jesse blushing beneath me.

I just kissed his cheek and helped him to his feet.

"Nice tackle by the way!" Jaime jittered.

"That's right, you found them all. I barely even noticed." Juliet stated.

"Yeah, well, they found us, but yeah." Vic explained, looking between his band mates.

"Hi!" Vic and Jaime waved at Jesse, and my cute little Kitten hid behind me.

"Um, hi..." He said shyly.

"Don't be like that!" Vic chimed, "We aren't that scary."

Then he added, "Are we?"

"They might be," Jaime gestured to Tony and Mike.

"Oh, don't mind them, they aren't as awesome anyway." Vic joked.

"You're the one who's mistaken for a girl all the time!" Mike punched his brother in the arm.

Tony was just being Tony. Not giving a fuck.

I watched mutely as the brothers "fought" and wrapped my arm around Jesse's waist.

He reached for his phone in his pocket as Juliet smiled at me.

It was the kind of smile that simply said, "That is too cute."

I shook my head at her.

She nodded in return.

Danny rolled his eyes with an amused grin, not oblivious to everything going on.

"Andy." Jesse said, getting my attention.

"What, Kit?"

"We're going to see Motionless In White. Come on." He grabbed my wrist almost before he finished talking, not giving me the chance to say otherwise.

I was about to ask him why, but I figured it wouldn't matter anyway.

"Uh, I'll see you later! And thanks!" I waved goodbye to the others and just let Jess lead me.

* * *

**I actually wrote this chapter AFTER chapter thirteen, which is finished. This will be one of those chapters where it starts in one POV and then is retold in another perspective because I want to add more bands to the story. I feel like it's starting to get boring and it's normal for bands to meet and make friends with other bands so... I figured I'd do that! :) But in a true "Jesse" sort of way.**

**After chapter 13, I think I'll write either another Side-Series chapter for something I've been wanting to do for a while (Jesse and Sammi! ~heart~) or I'll go ahead with an official chapter I've been contemplating with ShininStarzz.**

**Just don't forget to review and I'll try to remember to post chapter 13 soon!**


	15. Chapter 13

**This will make the previous chapter make more sense. Looking back, I realize Andy's chapter was confusing by itself. I didn't think it through, but now I know I should've posted this chapter first. Sorry, guys.**

**Chapter Thirteen - The Game and New Friends PT II**

* * *

_Jesse's POV_

* * *

On the third day of Warped Tour, I'd gotten up early and sat with Jinxx for a while, contemplating while he talked with his wife. Jinxx was always up at ungodly hours, but I couldn't sleep well in the heat and Andy's little bunk didn't do much to help stay cool. I grew up in one of the desert regions, but I couldn't stand hot weather and heat made me frustrated. When I'm frustrated, I can't sleep so, that leaves me with more time than necessary to think.

Which isn't always a good thing.

Eventually, we arrived at our destination and the bus pulled in across from three others. One in particular I noticed as Asking Alexandria's, but because of the angle, I couldn't see the other two.

Pünk Rox wasn't playing, but Heath, Ethan and I were following the tour. Ethan had never seen Warped Tour before and wanted to go, Heath was bored at home, and I didn't really have a home with my parents and it wasn't home at the apartment without Andy.

In my bored, mildly irritated mind, I started thinking about how little other bands I knew. I knew Matt Good and Danny Worsnop. I knew Juliet Simms and her brother Tommy. I knew Jake, Jinxx, Ashley and CC of course, but PR were their headliners for a while so they didn't really count. I didn't know anyone else unless you counted the producers and managers like Patrick Fogarty and Jon, obviously. I also knew Andy's cousin Joe Flanders, who had a bit of a YouTube thing going on. You know, he looks nothing like Andy? I was super surprised when Chibi said they were related.

That's really the only remotely "famous" people I've met. Really, only Mr. Fogarty is exceptionally famous.

Not to say I'm complaining about my connections, but I guess I thought I'd know more people by now.

"Is something going on with you and Andy?" Jinxx asked almost randomly.

"No, why?" I was completely confused.

"You're staying out here with me rather than sleeping with your boyfriend so, I just assumed something was up because you guys are so... Close." I knew that wasn't _exactly_ what he wanted to say, but I got the idea.

"No, I just can't sleep..." I explained quietly.

"Well, what are you thinking so hard about, then?" I knew he had the best of intentions, but the already seventy-five degree heat had grated my nerves down severely and I was starting to feel that itch of irritation again.

"I don't know... Nothing..." I left it at that, relieved when Jinxx dropped it as well.

"Just be careful if you start exploring, you have no idea how easy it is to get lost here." Jinxx warned before turning back to his phone.

I snapped up at that.

As an idea popped into my head, a sly smirk slid across my face.

* * *

I'd planned it out for the thirty minutes between Jinxx's warning and Heath's arrival. My bassist hopped onto the bus as I was grabbing a sticky note from my bag.

"Hey," Heath and Jinxx greeted each other as I pulled out a Sharpie marker and started writing.

"What are you up to, short-stuff?" Heath mocked, immediately catching on to my mischief as if he could smell it.

"Making a game." I responded vaguely, finishing the note.

"A kinky game?" Heath smirked and Jinxx chuckled.

"No, jackass," I rolled my eyes as I got to my feet. I paused for a moment to stared out the window, seeing people walking around and carry stage equipment between all the stages.

It was almost 10:30 in the morning so the first shows were going to start soon.

"Give me your hand," I told Heath as I went over to him.

"Why?" He questioned, sticking out his hand anyway.

I turned his hand over and stuck the Post-It on his palm.

"Show that to Andy when he gets up." I explained and headed towards the door.

"Ooh, it is a kinky game!" Heath laughed.

I sighed, shaking my head and I stepped out into the heat.

_Fuck... Maybe I should've thought that through a little more..._

"Oh, hey!" Ethan greeted as he was just about to reach the bus.

"Dude!" I grabbed him dramatically.

"Dude?" Ethan tried to push me away.

"I need you to do something for me..." I began to explain my idea with him.

"Okay..." Ethan wasn't quite following why I needed him.

"Distract Andy, give me some time, got it?" I told him, and when he nodded in confirmation, I ran off to regain some lost time.

* * *

I wandered around the valley of buses, tents and people for a while and letting myself get lost in the growing mayhem.

I was stopped by a few people, mostly girls, who wanted me to sign some things and know where Andy was and what time BVB was playing. I merely explained to them that we were playing a game and gave them times.

I tried not to let the heat bother me, but I wasn't made for extremes. I was ready to give up by noon because I couldn't take the fucking sun anymore, but...

"Hey, little dude!" I snapped around to see a tall-ish guy with brown hair behind me.

"You lost or something?" He asked curiously.

"Completely..." I admitted, wondering where'd I seen his face before.

"Yeah, me too..." He looked around, obviously confused.

"Um, are you a fan?" He asked next.

"I don't know. Who are you?" I asked back.

"Derek, from Mayday Parade, I sing." He replied.

_Oh yeah!_

Wait...

_HOLY SHIT! FAMOUS DUDE!_

"Oh, uh, right, yeah, I -... H-Hi..." I stuttered like a fangirl.

"Hi?" He said with a bit of an upward inflection.

"I'm Jesse!" I blurted out, offering my hand. "I'm in a band, too! Uh... We-we're not playing, but..."

Derek shook my hand lightly. "Cool. So you're following?"

"Yeah!" I breathed, trying to stop myself from stuttering like an idiot.

"I, uh, I'm dating one of, uh... Yeah..." I blushed a bit, uncertain if it was okay to tell outsiders.

That sounded conceded, didn't it?

"You're dating one of the band chicks?" Derek pieced it together normally.

"Uh... Not exactly..." My pitched dropped and started curling a strand of hair around my finger.

"You're dating one of the band _guys_?" He laughed jokingly.

I turned bright red.

"Yeah..."

Derek deadpanned. "Oh. Well... Oh..."

"You mean "Oh Well, Oh Well." I corrected.

Derek chuckled. "Yeah, uh, that's cool. I mean, I've got no problem with... Um... Yeah, it just surprised me because, you know... I was kidding..."

"Right... So..." It was awkward now.

"Uh, so, which guy are you with?" He asked, trying to relieve some of the awkwardness.

"Andy, from BVB," I replied softly.

"Really?" Derek seemed kind of surprised. "Wasn't he dating a chick?"

"Yeah... They broke up... And... So... Yeah, that was... Yeah..." How do I explain the Juliet thing?

"Well, that's... News... I mean, I was gonna say 'good' but that would just be wrong because what's good about breaking up with someone unless they're, like, really awful to you?" Derek wondered out loud.

"It was mutual." I explained.

He nodded, the awkwardness remaining.

"So..." He dragged out. "What band are you in?"

"Pünk Rox," I told him, doubting he knew about us.

"Never heard of 'em, but I'll look you up later, I guess." He shrugged.

"No need," I stared shyly at my feet. "Uh, I'm actually trying to get as lost as possible because I'm playing this game with Andy..."

"A kinky game?"

_Oh my god..._

"No! Not - !" I sighed in defeat.

"He has to find me by sundown or he loses," I went into as little detail as possible.

"What if he wins?" Derek questioned, then thought better of it. "Never mind."

I blushed, sighing in embarrassment.

"Well, it's a good way to keep the relationship fresh, I guess." He commented.

"I - !" I was about to object, but decided it was useless. "... Yeah..."

"Hey, you, uh, wanna help me find my bus? I can help you with your game if you're looking to burn time to win." Derek offered.

"Okay, yeah, thanks!" I smiled awkwardly, still extremely bad around new people.

* * *

Derek and I meandered around for, like, ten minutes trying to locate Mayday Parade's tour bus.

"Shit, weren't we just here?" Derek looked around, lost.

"Jinxx warned me of this," I sighed.

"Okay, so... We went left... And somehow ended up back here..." The singer attempted to work out where we went wrong. "Wanna try right?"

"Hey!" We both turned around at the on-coming sound.

Black hair, dark clothes, lip piercing, not much taller than me...

_I know this one..._

"Um, hi?" Derek seemed to realize it too, but was still clearly confused.

"Hi," Ricky Horror stopped in front of us, breathing heavy. "Do you have some spare guitar strings?"

"Um, yeah, I think Brooks does but if I could find my bus, I could actually help you out." Derek observed the area again, trying regain his direction.

"Thanks, I don't know what the fuck happened. I think somebody cut my strings because all of them were broken on my bass and I can't find a damn thing in our trailer." Ricky finally recovered his breath.

"Who are you?" He turned to me, potential sabotage forgotten.

"Jesse," I pointed to myself. "I'm not playing, but maybe next year."

I had time to prepare this time so I wasn't a stuttering mess.

"Oh, cool, you two cousins or whatever?"

"Nope, I just met him. He's playing a game with his boyfriend and I said I'd help him out." Derek responded shamelessly before turning quickly to me. "Wait, should I have not have said that?"

"You're gay?" Ricky leaned back partially.

"Obvious?" I groaned.

"Nah - ! I mean, well..." Ricky thought over what to say.

"It's fine," I shrugged it off.

Silence dragged out for a few moments.

"So... Where's your bus?" Ricky asked Derek.

"I have no fucking idea." Derek slouched in defeat.

"What band are you in?"

"Mayday Parade,"

"Okay, yeah, I've got no idea." Ricky admitted.

"Derek!" Behind us, Brooks came jogging over. "Where the hell have you been? We've been looking for you everywhere!"

"I got lost, sorry," Derek apologized.

"Do you have some guitar strings I could use?" Ricky was right down to business.

"Uh, yeah, sure... Who are you?" Brooks asked in return.

"I'm from Motionless In White," Was all Ricky said.

"Okay," Brooks seemed to be in a 'whatever' state of mind.

"Come on, I'll guide you back to the bus like the Sheppard I am." Brooks joked and led us farther past the area we'd been searching.

* * *

In the meantime of walking to the Mayday Parade bus, Ricky revealed how curious he was about my gay status.

"So, who's your boyfriend?"

"Um, Andy from Black Veil Brides," I responded quietly.

"No fucking way! I didn't know he swung that way! How long have you been together?"

"Uh, over a year, now."

"Wow, well, good for you two. You live together?"

"Yeah," I smiled and blushed.

"Aw," Derek cooed, causing me to blush deeper.

"Are you guys gonna, like, get married or something?" Ricky continued.

I laughed, "What? Why?"

"Just asking. Do you plan on having kids?"

"Why? I don't know!" I was grinning like an idiot that someone was taking this much interest in me.

"Just asking. So, if you do, would you surrogate or adopt?"

"You ask weird questions." Brooks said over his shoulder.

I laughed again. "I don't know... I don't really like kids, but I'd be more likely to persuade Andy to adopt because there are too many kids stuck in foster care without a loving family."

I certainly wouldn't want any of them end up like me...

"That's sweet," Ricky finally halted the interrogation as we stepped up to the MP tour bus.

"Finally!" Derek shouted in relieve.

"Come on, I got some strings in my bag," Brooks told Ricky, who followed him onto the bus. Derek invited me in and told me to sit anywhere.

"That's Cabbage and Alex." He pointed out the two other males in the front of the bus.

"Hi," Alex waved.

"Hello... Dude," Jeremy, or "Cabbage" greeted lackadaisically.

"This is Jesse," Derek introduced them to me.

"I like your hair." Alex stated immediately.

I laughed and blushed lightly.

That was so random!

"Thanks,"

Black and yellow is always a favorite, I guess.

Ricky returned from the back of the bus where Brooks had led him with a pack of guitar strings.

"Thanks, man," He thanked.

"No problem, people gotta help each other out," Brooks replied, flopping down beside Alex.

"Well?" Derek outstretched his arms to emphasize the area of the bus.

"Messy," Ricky retorted.

I giggled and agreed.

"Yeah, but it still isn't nearly as bad as Derek's bunk!" Alex teased.

"I love my stuffed animals!" Derek defended.

"You can barely fit in your bunk," Cabbage sided with Alex.

"That catastrophe was yours?" Ricky lifted an inquisitive brow.

"Whatever," Derek sat beside Cabbage and gestured to the seat next to him.

"Well, sit down and hang out with us for a while!"

"Yeah, I just thought of something; Do you and Andy have any pets?" Ricky reverted back to the prior interrogation.

I sighed, amused. "We have a three month old kitten named Puma."

"Aw! You have a kitty?" Derek cooed and asked if I had a picture.

"And where's my camera?" The singer looked around.

Cabbage tossed him a video camera hidden under a bundle of sheets.

"Okay, thanks,"

I didn't know exactly why he needed or had a video camera, but I didn't bother with it too much and looked through my phone to find a good picture of Puma.

Ricky slipped into the final space beside me and waited as I fished through photos.

"That's cute," Derek and Ricky both pointed at the picture of Puma and Andy when they fell asleep on the couch.

"Have you too just been looking over my shoulder this whole time?" I looked between them.

"Not the whole time," Ricky smirked.

"Sorry, I was curious." Derek apologized.

"Look, I'm sorry, I don't really know any gay people so this is, like, some wild excursion for me," Ricky apologized for his antics.

I giggled, "It's okay, I don't know many famous people, either."

"So, that's your boyfriend and your cat?" Derek redirected our attention to the picture.

"Boyfriend?" Alex snapped to attention. "I wanna see!"

He literally climbed over Derek to get a look.

"Aw, that's cute! The kitty!"

"What about my Andy?" I pouted.

"Well, I can't say he's cute, 'cause that'd be..." Alex trailed off. "Uh, never mind."

"'Cause it'd be gay?" I finished with a small smirk.

"Yeah, sorry, I wasn't thinking." Everyone seemed awkward about what to say around me.

"I don't give a fuck, say whatever you want. I'm not that easily offended. Do you know how many times I've been called 'fag'?" I consoled.

"Yeah, but still..." Alex muttered.

"You're the one fucking sitting in Derek's lap like some stripper!" Cabbage and Brooks laughed.

"Fuck off!" Alex argued and got off Derek's lap to sit back in his seat.

"Do you have anything else to show us on here?" Ricky pointed to my phone as Derek raised his video camera more.

_He's recording?_

"What are you doing?" I put off Ricky's question to find out what Derek was doing exactly.

"Oh, sorry, I like recording everything, kind of like so I can show my future kids one day, or look back and remember all these times." He explained.

"That is so gay," Cabbage noted sarcastically.

"Shut up!" Derek argued in vain, chuckling.

"Yeah, here, you can look through these if you want." I got back to Ricky, handing him my phone.

"I don't know if I wanna do that, I'm afraid to see things I'm not supposed to see." He commented.

"I don't keep vulgar shit on my phone," I laughed.

"Okay, but if I run into even _one _picture of a naked dick, I'm never going to listen to you again."

"Aren't dicks always naked?"

"Have you ever heard of 'cock socks'?"

* * *

We spent the better part of an hour just hanging out and joking around. I got to lighten up in the air-conditioned MP bus and have fun. Ricky, for all his curiosity, was a pretty cool dude and all the guys from Mayday were just awesome.

I certainly hadn't expected the path the day took, but I was glad it did. I traded numbers with all the guys and got some new epic friends along with it.

They all seemed chill about my sexuality, Alex was possibly the most accepting, coming right around the second it came up. They were comfortable with themselves and weren't intimidated or fearful of the gay boy. It was nice. That kind of unprecedented acceptance was hard to come by in today's world, but our generation seemed to have a more "who the fuck cares?" attitude than the previous generations.

Then, there was a determined knock of the bus door.

Nobody moved.

Derek rolled his eyes. "You know what? Why don't I get it?"

He got up, handing the camera to Alex and heading towards the door.

When he opened it, I listened to the conversation play out.

"Hi," Derek greeted.

"Hey, have you seen a short boy, yellow and black hair?" A familiar woman's voice questioned.

"Juliet?" I called from my spot beside Ricky.

"Jess?" Juliet pushed passed Derek, who swiftly stepped to the side.

I held up my hand in a half-assed wave.

"Where have you been?" She stepped over to me.

"Here?"

"An-" She stopped short.

"And?" I titled my head.

"And... And I'm glad... Because... I was looking for you..." She covered awkwardly.

"Really now?" I looked her over suspiciously.

_She's working for him._

"Yeah," She crossed her arms with dignity. "So, I need you to come with me."

"Ricky?" The lead singer from MIW peeked into the bus when Derek offered them to join us.

"Hi, Chris!" Ricky waved eccentrically.

"What the hell, Ricky? We go on in, like, twenty-five minutes!" Chris scolded.

"Awh, fuck!" Ricky swore as he realized the time and jumped to his feet.

"Sorry, it was fun, I'll text ya' later!" The bassist said quickly, bolting off the bus.

"Why are you here?" I asked the other guy as I got up as well.

I had to ditch Juliet to stay free and fast.

"Helping. I should probably go, though. I have..." Kellin glanced at his phone. "Forty minutes, and my band plays Main Stage."

"Oh, yeah, thanks Kellin." Juliet shook his hand as we stepped off the bus.

"Sure, it was kind of boring just melting in my bus and this was fun, so no problem." Kellin smiled as his phone started ringing.

"Sorry, I gotta go," He alerted Juliet and waved goodbye to us.

"And I guess we'll see you later?" Derek and Alex hovered at the door.

"Definitely," I grinned as Juliet dragged me off.

* * *

The Automatic Loveletter singer proved to be a formidable challenge. After saying goodbye to MP and getting dragged away from the bus, I made an attempt to run away, but she was not a weak runner. I was still faster than her, but she wasn't falling behind very far.

She chased me around and through some tents, around an arena of buses and past concession stands. We circled a few vehicles and charged through throngs of people. Eventually, we both started getting tired in the hundred-degree heat and began slowing down. I refused to stop because the whole point of my game was to see who could win.

However, I realized too late that she was actually herding me in a specific direction.

My feet tried to stop the second I saw Danny and Andy waiting by a merch. tent and ended up skidding out from under me. I hit the ground as Juliet came up beside me much slower, breathing very heavily.

"This kid... Can _run_..." She panted.

Andy trotted over to me and I instantly went to try and run off again, but he dived and grabbed my waist, successfully throwing me back to the ground.

_Damn it!_

We struggled on in the dry grass a bit before Andy pinned me down.

"Caught ya'!" He smirked crookedly.

"No fair..." I pouted.

"You said there were no rules," Andy smiled triumphantly.

I huffed tiredly.

"So, what did I win?" He nudged my head with his.

"You know what you won..." I grumbled.

"Aw, that's so cute!" A more high-pitched, but clearly male voice interrupted us.

I looked over Andy's shoulder, as he did the same, and saw four tan-skinned guys with dark hair.

Instantaneous recognition.

Pierce The Veil.

I ran into to them early on in the game, they asked what I was doing and I told them not to tell anyone they had seen me. What use that was, huh?

I blushed at the position I found myself in now.

Andy kissed my cheek and got up, taking my hand and pulling me up with him.

"Nice tackle, by the way," A hyper Jaime jittered a bit.

"That's right, you found them all. I barely noticed." Juliet finally noted.

"Yeah, well, they found us, but yeah." Vic explained.

"Hi!" Vic and Jaime waved to me.

"Um, hi," I hid behind Andy.

"Don't be like that!" Vic chimed, "We aren't that scary."

Then he added, "Are we?"

"They might be," Jaime gestured to Tony and Mike.

"Oh, don't mind them, they aren't as awesome anyway." Vic joked.

"You're the one who's mistaken for a girl all the time!" Mike punched his brother in the arm, all in good fun.

Tony just kind of hanged out, like "I'm not involved in this" kind of chillaxed-ness.

While the brothers warred it out, Andy held me close and I felt my phone vibrate.

**Ricky Horror**

**Kellin made it to his band in case you were wondering  
I know you weren't  
And we're on in fifteen...in case you wanted to come see us and shit  
How's the game?**

I replied to him, telling him that I lost and that I was dragging Andy there _right now._

* * *

**Review! :)**


	16. Chapter 14 I

**Okay, I have to state something here... So, we're kind of jumping around a theoretical timeline so much so that I'm not even sure what year it is in the story anymore (lawl). I just wanted to clarify that to make heads and tails of the Warped Tour chapter (that was weird, right? I swear, I had NO idea when I wrote that chapter!) and any random nonsense (like touring when nothing's actually happening, or snowing in July) for you guys. Mainly, the moral of this note is; I have no idea what's going on anymore, JUST ROLLIN' WITH IT. There's a bit of plot going now, but as most of you have probably figured out, PR has no clear direction, it's just humor, sex, some drama, and hyperactivity. Life, in short.**

**Thanks for your time, assuming you wasted it on my non-fluffy-related note. BACK TO THE FANTASY WE ALL WISH WE COULD LIVE! FUCK YEAH!**

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen**

* * *

**Who Are These Guys? PRT I**

* * *

_Jesse's POV_

* * *

I was walking through the moderately smoggy LA streets with Juliet and Sammi with no particular direction or reason. Call it a random, pointless "girl's day out" if you will. The girls just came by the house and we decided to go for a walk. We weren't really sure what to do, I mean, Andy kept me pretty occupied when we went out (being Andy, he has a way of getting into things), but Juliet and Sammi were a lot like me; the boys kept us busy. So, we felt like something was just missing.

"What would CC do?" I wondered out loud.

Sammi smiled foxily. "Play in traffic."

Juliet looked like she may have been ready to object something reasonable, but after thinking about it for a second, she smirked as well, saying, "Or crash that wedding."

We passed one of those a-wedding-in-a-half-an-hour casino churches and there appeared to be two drunk teenagers getting hitched by a pastor who looked like Elvis.

"And do what? Congratulate them on blowing five hundred bucks?" I joked.

"I don't think those weddings even cost three hundred..." Sammi commented.

"I wouldn't doubt it if someone said they got one for fifty." Juliet agreed.

"Why don't you and Andy get married?" Sammi nudged me with a teasing voice.

"Yeah, maybe you can confirm our suspicions on those Elvis weddings?" Juliet joined.

"As much as I'd love to get hitched by Elvis, I don't think that's going to happen." I smiled amusedly.

"Why not?" Sammi and Juliet frowned simultaneously.

I paused.

_What the fuck with all this marriage talk? First Ricky, now them? Is it because it's getting close to Valentine's Day?_

I wasn't sure how to answer them at first. I didn't really know how to answer Ricky, either. I wasn't big on the whole marriage business. I knew there were Atheist weddings, but I never saw myself getting married. Sammi and Jinxx have since tied the knot, but they didn't have mental scarring from Catholic weddings and the "holy thing to do."

Andy didn't either.

My parents... Well, my mother at least, is a fucking sociopath. Marriage doesn't seem like a good thing. After all the shit I've dealt with, marriage is right up there with the seven deadliest sins for me. But marriage was never out for any other person I knew.

I mean, there are fucking _Atheist_ weddings. Come on.

I've all but crossed out marriage completely. I really didn't think I'd have to worry about it, either, being gay. And then, the same-sex marriage law was passed.

I can't be certain about anything anymore, can I?

"I don't know..." I told them honestly, lowering my voice a tone above a whisper.

"No." Sammi stated confusingly.

"_What_?" I cocked my head in confusion. Juliet too seemed perplexed by the sudden statement.

"Not "I don't know". It's "I don't know, _yet_"." She clarified sagely.

"What's that even mean?" I still wasn't following. Juliet smiled knowingly.

"The day will come, young Skywalker." Sammi smirked, "until then, that answer is a mystery to all of us."

"Wait, what?" I was _really_ confused, now.

The girls just laughed and kept walking.

"You know what's up, now tell me!" I demanded, catching up.

"No, it's a mystery, remember?" Juliet was in on it.

"Awh, come on!" I threw my hands up while the girls giggled over their hidden knowledge.

I tried countless more times to try and get them to tell me what Sammi was getting at, but they continuously played dumb, insisting that it was a "mystery."

However, I stopped the instant I smelled pizza.

"I smell pizza," Juliet and I were on similar brain wave lengths.

"Pizza, pizza, pizza..." Sammi shook her head like a parent who was too used to her children's shenanigans.

"Is pizza all you people eat?"

"I live with my brother." Juliet stated in her defense.

"I'm a boy." I grinned cheekily, crinkling my nose.

"Okay," Sammi returned in a chirpy tone and a small laugh as she started towards the pizza place.

"YAY! THANKS MOM!" Juliet skipped along with her. I giggled happily and joined them.

Sammi rolled her eyes jokingly as we pushed opened the establishment's door. It was half full, but that was to be expected since it was about lunchtime. We got several weird looks as we walked in, also expected.

Sammi just led us inside, she hadn't intended on paying for us, as we found out by her innocent shrug when the cashier looked to us for the money.

"Aw, come on!" Juliet complained, "I called you Mom!"

I sighed as Sammi laughed, giving in to offer to pay half of the nine dollars for the large pizza we decided on.

"Damn right, 'cause you know you're gonna eat some, too!" Juliet mocked and handed the guy her contribution.

"Maybe I get enough pizza obsession from Jinxx?" Sammi lifted an elegant brow.

"Maybe you _haven't_ gotten enough pizza obsession." Juliet teased.

"Maybe you're gonna fat."

"Maybe I don't give a fuck."

"Maybe you're already fat."

"Oh! You bitch!" Juliet and Sammi laughed. I watched the display with an amused smirk, but didn't dare join in.

"I'm sorry, you're not fat..." Sammi apologized with a dog-like pat on Juliet's head.

"Yes, 'cause that makes everything better. A good rub on the head, mm, can't get better than this!" Juliet joked.

Sammi just laughed as our pizza was placed on the counter.

"Food!" I grabbed it before either of them could even think about reaching for it and ran to the nearest empty table.

"Hey!" The girls objected and ran after me.

I had the box open and a bite of pizza in my mouth by the time they slid into the chairs beside me.

"I can't believe you just did that," Juliet said as she reached for a slice.

"Unbelievable." Sammi shook her head, equally sarcastic as she grabbed her own slice.

"Believe it, bitches." I took another bite of my pizza.

"Hey," A dude from the table beside us got our attention.

I had to do a double-take at first because he almost looked like he was from a goth version of the middle ages or something.

If it wasn't for his black and purple mohawk, anyway.

"Um, hi?" Sammi was the first to snap out of it.

On either side of him were two people and a sixth across from him. The rest looked less out-there, but were still quite theatrical-looking.

Black Veil Brides _Set The World On Fire _reincarnate was my first thought, but there was three girls and six members verses five guys.

"You're... Sammi Doll?" He tried hoping he got it right, and Sammi nodded slowly, uncertainly.

"And you're Juliet Simms," The one brunette girl, who had a full British accent and spider bites on the right side of her lower lip, knew it right off.

"And Jesse!" The other two girls grinned.

I blushed.

"Hi," The steam-punk kid offered his hand to us.

"I'm Rhys."

"Uh, hey," Juliet took it as she was the closest.

"I guess... Are you fans?" Sammi, like Jules and me, was a little off-put.

"Yeah." Rhys answered bluntly.

"Okay, uh, well, hi?" Sammi still seemed uncertain, as was I.

"Even _I _think this is awkward..." The blonde girl alerted him.

She also had red bangs falling over her right eye and black dye on the underside of her chardonnay hair.

The brunette nodded in agreement and looked over at us apologetically.

"These jokers are in a band." She drawled, "I'm their manager, Onyx."

She got up and professionally offered all three of us her hand. "Onyx Alexander."

"That's Rhys Maxwell, he's a little dense sometimes, but he's a good singer." She introduced.

"Dense?" Rhys feigned offense.

"You are dense." The decidedly lazy blonde confirmed.

"That's Demilie Belle, lead guitar." Onyx went on, "And her sister, Elizabeth, who plays drums."

Elizabeth seemed more awkward, but was definitely the one with the wildest hair. Jet black and teased in every direction possible, a slight faux-hawk going up her scalp like a shark fin and a pile of ebony locks hanging on the right side of her narrow face.

Just like her sister, her makeup was heavy around the eyes and not much else. The exception was the snake bites in her lower lip while Demilie had a red ring in one side only, as well as what appeared to be a tongue ring that I managed to catch glimmer when she talked.

"That's Theo, our bassist," Onyx pointed at a boy with spider bites on either side of his lip and alizarin red hair.

Not to mention a shit ton of tats!

He had a half-sleeve on his left arm and a lot of other various tattoos on his right.

His were the only arms I could see, but I could tell this was a band of very merry and tattooed misfits.

"Isaac Manning, rhythm guitar," That was a boy with long black and red hair and gears. I think. His hair kind of blocked my view a bit.

He seemed... Quiet.

Quite, as he just looked on with intense blue-green eyes.

"And Jonah Elecard, he does backup vocals and bass as well, but he's the one who's good with sound distortion and keyboard, too." Onyx finished.

Jonah, another blonde with blue eyes, a septum piercing, snake bites and a heart on his hand – from what I could see.

"Hi," Jonah drawled in a very Irish accent.

"Irish!" Sammi exclaimed, excited by his accent.

Who doesn't get excited by an Irish accent?

"Born and raised," He lifted his pizza in a mock toast.

"Everyone loves the Irish guy," Rhys sighed sarcastically.

"Yeah, the Brits are losing their reign, sorry Onyx," Elizabeth teased, biting into her own slowly disappeared slice.

"That is such utter bullshit. You lose hairspray rights." Onyx threatened.

"No!" Elizabeth immediately objected.

Demilie chuckled at the immaturity. "You are such a child,"

"Hairspray!" Elizabeth gestured wildly around her hair.

"Don't use it." Demilie picked off the pepperonis and swiftly popped them into her mouth.

"We should all just be grateful you use makeup." Rhys grinned teasingly.

"'Fuck up!" Demilie reached over and punched his arm.

"Ow!"

"Serves you right,"

"It never ends..." Onyx looked skyward in exasperation.

"Let 'em go, this way, they'll too busy arguin' and I can eat their pizza!" Jonah cheered.

This group... In all their black, leather and studded glory... Were wild.

That much was clear.

Very wild. But there was a strong sense of family that justified.

Sammi, Juliet and I had remained quiet throughout the majority of this encounter, sticking to observing this amusing display of... Whatever the hell was going on exactly.

"I guess you're a newer band?" Sammi spoke up, handing me her pizza crust, which I didn't mind eating.

"Been around a few years, nothing too popular, yet, though." I noted how Onyx said _yet_.

"We're all fans of you guys," Demilie revealed vaguely, not going into too much detail about what she meant by that.

She could've meant a number of things defining "you guys." That's what I got from that.

"Oh, thanks," Juliet finally chimed in.

I was still absorbing the situation.

_Who are these guys?_

"Hey, we better go. We have a famous guy to meet in twenty minutes," Onyx sent a hard glance at the young band, a glance that said _now_.

"Sorry to have took up your time," She apologized.

Sammi and Juliet shrugged it off.

"But we'll be seeing each other again, I assure." She smiled a smile that hid secrets and answers we'd probably never know.

I took it as a promise that this band will get bigger and we'll see them on tour one day.

I never imagined the true meaning of her words as they left.

* * *

I walked through the door of Andy's and my apartment, Sammi on my tail. Juliet had to cut our Girl's Day Out short with the excuse that she was "meeting someone important". Sammi and I, of course, jumped onto the "You have a date!" boat, but Juliet denied our accusations and left posthaste, leaving no time for further questioning.

"Really should get married..." Sammi commented in a singsong-y voice under her breath.

I whipped around to give her my "ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS!?" look as Andy sat up on the couch, disturbing Puma who was taking a nap in my boyfriend's lap.

"What?" I wasn't sure if he'd heard, but I started to cover it up damn quick.

I wasn't even sure why. Maybe it was because I didn't want him to get the wrong idea, or get _any_ ideas for that matter.

"Nothing, what? What do you mean "what"? Girl things. We're talking about girl things. No boys allowed..." I responded hastily and when I couldn't think of an actually intelligent excuse (much to Sammi's amusement) I ended with "Go back to sleep."

Andy was smirking skeptically at me. "I wasn't asleep."

"Well, go to sleep!" I sassed awkwardly and dragged Sammi into the kitchen.

"But they're playing old Batman movies!" Andy whined childishly.

I sighed in amusement, but didn't bother responding and further embarrassing myself.

That man brought too much joy to my life.

Sammi was smiling at me cheekily.

"What?" I whispered sharply, noticing Puma's food dispenser was empty.

That cat ate more than Andy...

We had to start buying weight control food for him because he was like a dog, he didn't when he was full. That, or he was a destined fat kid. Either way, he couldn't hunt or play outside like normal cats so, he gained weight faster. My old cat, Lilo was a chubby little thing, but she _was_ an outdoor cat. We'd end up with a blob instead of a cat with the way Puma ate.

Sammi didn't say anything as I filled Puma's bowl up half way, but I could still see that smirk on her face.

"Seriously." I looked up at her.

She just shrugged and moved to sit down at the table.

"So, what about marriage?" Andy called back.

I mentally cursed myself.

He managed to pick the best times to do that – _just_ when I was feeling safe...

"You and-!" I jumped Sammi, knocking her out of her chair before she could say anything.

I could see Andy leaning on his arm from the couch with a puzzled expression. Puma had decided to curl up by his feet instead and was laying his narrow head over Andy's leg to see what was going on, but was not very worried or interested.

Sammi was just about glaring at me from my position on her stomach with my hands over her mouth.

"Be happy I didn't sit on your tits." I shot back at the glare.

Sammi gasped dramatically.

"That's never a good thing to do... Don't sit on a girl's tits..." Andy commented in his usual, slightly distant fashion.

"I'll take note of that the next time I find myself in bed with a girl." I grinned jokingly, getting off poor Sammi, who had been nice enough to consider my masculinity and not kick my ass.

"Yeah, 'cause they don't like it when you do that." Andy went on, swinging his legs over the side of the sofa to get up.

"How would you know?" Sammi righted her chair and sat back down neatly.

"What do you mean? Does Jinxx sit on your breasts often? Do you actually enjoy that?" Andy laughed and leaned against the wall.

"No! I mean, have _you_ sat on a- You know what? Never mind." Sammi gave up on the conversation.

"No, no I haven't," Andy shook his head.

"I ended this conversation! No more talk of breast-sitting!"

I laughed.

"Oh, is that like egg-sitting, will they hatch or something if you sit on them?" Andy joked. "No, wait... Is that actually where babies come from?"

Sammi sighed in disbelief.

"Yes. Yes, Andy, that is where babies come from." Sammi stood up.

"Now, I'm going to cuddle Puma and go home."

"Aw, come on, you act like I scared you off!" Andy feigned offense.

"I think you did." Sammi stated, maybe sarcastically, maybe truthfully, maybe both.

Andy turned to me as Sammi lifted up Puma from the couch and scratched under his chin.

I was grinning like a fool, and trying to hide it with my fist.

He just walked over, gently lowered my hand and placed an affectionate kiss on my lips.

"GET MARRIED ALREADY!" Sammi yelled as she shut the door.

I gaped after her like an idiot.

Andy too seemed rather confused and at a loss for words.

"Married?" He asked befuddled.

"I-I..." I shrugged nervously as Puma trotted in and sat down at his food bowl, immune to the awkwardness in the room.

Animals are so sweet. They just love you so much. So much so, that they want to spend all of your tense and awkward moments with you...

"Do you want to get married?" Andy asked almost fearfully.

"What? No! I mean, not-! I-! I..." I blushed like a virgin.

"They brought it up... But it's not like I expect you to propose or anything! I-I-I don't even want- I mean, I love you, but I don't want to get married! I-I mean, like, why can't I be with you forever without a ring...?" By the time I finished stammering, I was practically knotting my hair as I looped it quickly over my fingers.

Andy didn't say anything for a few moments and Puma, who seemed to have decided the tension was annoying, left.

"We met a new band..." I stated randomly, hoping to change the subject. Now.

"And...?" Andy shrugged a bit.

"And they said they would see us again..."

"... Okay?"

"Yeah..."

I sighed in defeat. "I'm sorry! I didn't want her to say anything! I just wanted her and Juliet to drop it, but they have some weird idea that we need to get married..."

"Yeah, so does Jinxx and Ashley..." Andy said thoughtlessly under his breath.

"Huh?"

"What?"

Silence dragged out for about half a second before we both started laughing.

"Blame the time of year, but they should get over it by the time your birthday comes around." Andy looped his fingers in my belt and pulled me closer. "But we can skip the wedding and go straight to the honeymoon tonight."

_Oh, how presumptuous... _I loved that about him.

I smiled impishly and looked up into his intense azure orbs.

"They won't be satisfied with that..." I teased softly.

"No, but you will be. That's a promise." He whispered seductively in my ear.

I grinned wildly, "I'm holding you to that!" I leant up and kissed him roughly.

Well, this certainly was quite an eventful day. And night. Amazing how fast things change, huh?

* * *

**Yeah, I know, I skipped out on the 'sexy' and kind of ended this short, but this is actually a PLOT-RELATED chapter, don't expect so much from me! I'm pathetic! DX**

**I don't know where the marriage thing came from, honestly, so don't expect too much to come from that. It was just a random stepping stone in their relationship, I guess.**

**And I'm sorry for not writing the...**_**fucking**_** part...but I'll make it up to you rabid, horny little animals within the next couple chapters. There will be another part that solidifies the part of the new OC band (which I never thought I'd do because I never had the original intention of adding anymore OCs), and they will be important LATER, but not for these two parts. Wait for it, 'cause it's near! THE END IT NEAR! ... No it's not, but the reason for the OC band is. For now, hope for the best, 'cause I hope I don't mess this up! :)**

**Thank ShininStarzz for 3/4 of the band members and go check out her shit! Seriously, if you haven't already (I know I share quite a few of you with her).**

**Oh, and I need to add a little shout-out to my buddy ChrisLawlDoodle, he's writing a Matt/Andy story and it seriously deserves more readers. (Sorry for my lateness on getting around to this, I'm forgetful D: )**

**But, regardless (I also apologize for these "part" chapters), REVIEW and root for me to get the next part out soon because you know how slow how I am. (I can't help it!)**

**ONE LAST BUT... If you review and send in a special "sexy" scenario you'd like to see, I'll put them together as an additional "Collection" chapter next while I write the next official chapter ;) My way of making up for no sexy time in this one.**

**-Unforeseen**


	17. Chapter 15 Im sorry

_**...I'm sorry.**_

_**I don't even know what to do with myself anymore. I'm getting caught up in my own mind again and this story has been lost in the mess. I'm so, so grateful to response and following this has garnered and I'm so incredibly glad I've gotten to know you guys. I know most of it has been through reviews, but I hear your voices in everyone one of them, it makes me feel like I've come to know you. I would hope you feel the same as you've read my voice in every line of this story.**_

_**I kept thinking, "It's okay, I'll get back into it, no sweat!"**_

_**But it just isn't happening.**_

_**I have no perception of time and so, I'm not entirely certain how long it has been since I last updated, but I know it's been a while. For that, I apologize. I never had the intention of making anyone wait, but my updates always took so long because I wanted to make them worth reading. This time...is different.**_

_**Kat's been urging me on, "You'll figure it out!" but I don't think I will. Not anytime soon. I'm too preoccupied now.**_

_**PR was my first meaningful love, it made me really enjoy writing again. I was writing for more than just me, but it was actually fun. This was the first story that made me feel happy whenever I updated. It hurts to say, but I have no idea what to do anymore.**_

_**I don't want to write these forced, piece of shit chapters just to fulfill the story. But I don't want to just leave it like this...**_

_**Maybe I should explain myself more before I get into my true intention.**_

_**Obviously, if you've followed PR to this point, you know it has no real direction behind it. It was just one of those for-fun stories to make you smile and laugh. I never really intended for it to be dramatic and plot-driven. I just wanted a cute, light-hearted story. I got that. And it makes me so happy to know that. However, since you're also here, you might have noticed the growing depth of the story, the characters becoming deeper.**_

_**I attribute this factor to me wanting to finally get into a REAL, truly intense and deep story that pushes the limits of my emotional dams. I want a challenge. I want something more than giggles and daisies.**_

_**Now, Jesse and Andy aren't dead. I...could never...can't let them go. Jesse has been with me for a year now...I can't...**_

_**The thing is, he's more of a real person in the world I've personally created for him, and it isn't the one you all know. To me, he is a person. He is real. He exists...he's reality to me.**_

_**Since I've started this story, I've spawned an alternate Jesse. One with real troubles, real feelings, real words and a real personality. I've made him real. It sounds fucking crazy, I've lost it, I get it, but this is reality to me now. Jesse isn't just a part of me, he's physically with me.**_

_**Sometimes, I find myself reacting to situations the way he would, like he's projecting himself into our reality through me. It's a bit of a...dramatic situation that I feel I should share to try and further your understanding of what's going on.**_

_**For a while now, I've been losing my feeling for PR-verse Jess, but I've trucked on figuring I'd get over it and get right back into it like usual. The problem in this is that I haven't. I look at the chapter I have now and I can't even begin to think of what to do with it. Nothing's there anymore. I have no creative box to search through for this anymore.**_

_**But back on track, I suppose...**_

"_**Jesse and Andy aren't dead."**_

_**This is very true - to me at least. On the contrary, they're more alive and realistic than ever. My mind has created an alternative universe for me watch like a fly on the wall. This world I've created is 100% real to me. I know, internally, it's not and that may be the only thing stopping me from becoming like those nut jobs in the loony bin that can't distinguish non-reality from reality. But whenever I close my eyes, it exists. Everything. It's real.**_

_**This story...it's not. It's not real. It was never real, but I owe so much to it. It was the stepping stone, the starting block that made this amazing alternate dimension exist. If it wasn't for this story, I'd probably be a lot less insane, but I wouldn't have this incredible other world to enjoy.**_

_**Now, the blunt point of that previously quote: Jesse and Andy don't have to end here. I've finally solidified Jesse's person, pulling off pieces from myself and ripping some out from thin air, he's no longer like me he's...yeah. I've already said that. You get it. I'll stop repeating it. But I've finally found the real Jesse, is what I'm saying. I've found the boy beneath all the giggles and blushing. I've found the realism under all the baby-faced cuteness. I've found him.**_

_**That said, I've also expanded on my idea of Andy and his character with Jesse. Andy naturally wouldn't be the exact same person if Jesse existed and I've done a lot odd, soul-searching-esque shit that fucked with my head for a while just to figure out these changes. Translation: I've been thinking a lot and I know who Andy is in this world, too.**_

_**He's very similar to the one in our reality, but there are subtle changes (maybe some...not-so-subtle) that needed to happen in order for my through-the-rabbit-hole scenarios to play out..."right."**_

_**With that, I will also tell you I've had the idea to make a separate work of the reality I've created mentally. I don't know if that will satisfy you, but I surely hope it will.**_

_**I'd love to share the "true" Jendy with all of you!**_

_**Honestly, this pairing has become such a ruling factor in my imagination, it's not even funny. There aren't many days I go without thinking about it. Sometimes, it gets pretty intense and I leave myself wondering, "Where the fuck did any of that come from?"**_

_**It's become more and more apparent that it's really no longer me coming up with these things.**_

_**I've been trying to memorize and remember all these mentioned "things" for the day I do turn it into a story. It'll be more like a detailed biography told in third-person to me, but it'll just be another yaoi love story to all of you.**_

_**Anyway, the point of this entire note is that I wanted to ask you two and only two things.**_

_**1) As I said before, I don't want to leave PR like this, but I don't want to put out bullshit. My question is, do you think I should stop it here anyway, or work out one final chapter to end this series altogether? If I do the latter, it will be one long, long catch-up chapter that fills in all the relationships I wanted to happen and finalize the last song of this book.**_

_**2) Also said prior, I've been contemplating a different Jendy story, one that expands more on life in general and overall Jendy-goodness (and some badness). It's something that will face real drama and problems, and be really long because I want to start it at the very beginning, but I don't want it to...drag out. I don't want fifteen chapters about them as kids in school, I want about four or five of their lives growing up and then get into the more modern times. It'll be a hellish project, but I want to do it. I don't want it to just sit and rot in my mind. So, would you like to see what real Jendy is?**_

_**I'm done yapping. I'll let you talk now.**_

_**-Unforeseen**_

_**(Post Script: Don't hate me, it's not like I meant to lose my inspiration for PR. I really wish I hadn't, but I don't think there's anything I can do now. I don't want to leave you expecting a new chapter sometime soon when I know it's not coming. Denial doesn't look good on anybody.)**_

_**ADDED 5/29**_

**ATTENTION READERS!**

**THIS IS ULTIMATELY IMPORTANT**

**I'm moving.**

**I'll be transferring to another creative writing site called Wattpad.**

**And more recently, Mibba.**

**The reason for this is because a couple of my friends (you most likely know them) have encountered admin-wannabes going under the name "Critics United" and have been reporting stories for "breaking the rules". You may have encountered them yourself if you write similar stories as me.**

**I personally have not seen neither hide nor tail of them, but with both of my friends whom I've mentioned in my author's notes and been mention in theirs, it can only be a matter of time and I'm in NO mood to fuck with them. I deal with enough shit and I'd rather not fight with them. Remember Andy's words to not give them the satisfaction and that they are just so upset with their own lives that they feel the need to fuck up someone else's. The "Critics" want us to argue with them, that way they can have us kicked off the site.**

**I will not completely move yet, I'll keep my stories up until I do get one of their reviews to remove my books. When that happens, I'm deleting everything. I'd rather remove my stories MYSELF than have them forcibly taken down. And they will be if I don't take them down myself.**

**I wanted to update this to warn you all.**

**This way, if you enjoy my books and wish to continue reading them, I will be on Wattpad and Mibba. You don't need an account to read on Wattpad, but if you wish to follow me to know when I update again and comment (they also have a nifty little voting button), then you will need to make an account. It's not that bad and I used to be rather active on there until I found FanFiction, which made it easier to update, but I think Wattpad is the best for readers.**

**My Wattpad username is the same as I have here - UnforeseenUndeniable.**

**And Mibba, but you'll need to make an account to read anything rated R+ - RebelBullet**

**-Unforeseen**


End file.
